The Two Saiyans Who Fell In Love
by cadytheneko
Summary: Goku and Vegeta has fallen in love with each other, but what will happen with there wives, they want to get divorces but also don't wanna hurt there kids feelings. They both love there kids even though Vegeta doesn't show it much nor does Goku, but they do. But what if something else happens that will change there lives forever. Rated M for other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm new at writing fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you'll like it, and will be nice to me. Please give reviews because without them, I'll stop writing and I really don't want to even though I've just started. Oh well!  
Summary: Goku and Vegeta has fallen in love with each other, but what will happen with there wives, they want to get divorces but also don't wanna hurt there kids feelings. They both love there kids even though Vegeta doesn't show it much nor does Goku, but they do. But what if something else happens that will change there lives forever.  
I'm not very good at summaries. Please review and be nice, thank you!**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Goku was training with his eldest son near a lake as Vegeta flew past them. Vegeta saw them and decided to stop and watch one saiyan is particler. Goku. Vegeta found himself to like Goku a little more than he should sense he is with Bulma Briefs. But he's been trying to break up with her, but with Trunks as young as he is doesn't need a divorce weighing on his small shoulders. Trunks is only 8 years old, Vegeta didn't think a small boy should deal with a divorce and his son, he didn't think that a little kid should have to go through that. Vegeta didn't like having to stay with Bulma even though he liked the powerful Goku more. Goku sensed Vegeta's ki and stops training to look up which got him to diserve quick kick in the face by his eldest son. Goku grunted and stumbled backward but held his stance looking at Gohan. Gohan laughed loudly for a bit before sensing Vegeta as well.  
Goku looked up as well as Gohan and Vegeta cursed his self for not masking his ki so he could watch Goku longer. Vegeta scowls at the saiyan and the demi-saiyan then flew off. Vegeta flew at his superspeed trying to get away from Goku so he didn't see him flush. Vegeta didn't want anyone to know that he started to like the big idiot more than should, expecially Goku himself. He was pretty sure that Goku didn't like him that way at all. But only as a friend, well more like just a good training partner. Vegeta cursed his self again, he found himself thinking about Goku's rock hard and masculine body. Goku barely broke a sweat with his son. Yet Vegeta still felt the man as attractive. He flew to a secerete area that he had told no one about. He used this area to train or to think about Goku without anyone bothering him.  
The field had a small lake near it, it was covered by trees surrounding the small patch of field. The grass grew exceptionally great depending on Vegeta's fighting. Vegeta sat near the lake taking his boots off and sliding his feet in it feeling the hot sun hitting his face. 'It sure is hot today', he thought to himself sighing. He decided to cool himself off by going for a swim. He stripped and got in the lake swiming across to the other side then back a couple times. After doing that he floated for a bit. He started to feel someones ki, that ki is someone who he didn't want to see right now. He sighs to himself and starting swimming again masking his ki so Goku didn't sense him. But what Vegeta didn't know was that Goku was coming towards the lake.  
Vegeta kept swimming until he herd a very familiar voice, a voice that turned him on in so many different ways. "Vegeta?", Goku says landing by the lake. Vegeta looked up at him. "What do you want Kakorat? How did you find me here? No one new about this place but me", Vegeta growled out. He didn't want to growel at Goku, there was no reason, but he didn't want to admit he had feelings for him. "I know about this place Vegeta", Goku says, then continues, "I come here after I'm done training with you, or Gohan, or Gotan to cool off and relax". Goku smiles a big goofy grin and strips getting in the water. 'He has no modesty at all!' Vegeta thought even though he liked what he saw for a second. He shook his head knowing he was getting even harder under the water. He tried to keep it hidden as best as he could.  
Goku swam toward Vegeta, but Vegeta humphed and swam backwards towards the other side of the lake. Goku tilted his head at Vegeta and swam away to him, "Hey Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku said. "Getting away from you", Vegeta says even though he didn't want to go away. He wanted to feel every muscle on Goku's body, he wanted to kiss as much skin as he could on the big saiyan. But Vegeta wasn't going to say that. Vegeta started to blush softly as he thought of kissing the, now wet skin on Goku. He kept swimming backwards but Goku swam towards him.  
"Hey Vegeta why are you swimming away from me?", Goku asked confused, "Can't we just sit and relax here". Vegeta blinked softly liking hte sound of Goku's voice, but if he herd any more of Goku's voice he might grab the big loof and kiss him. Vegeta wasn't going to do that, he didn't want to act desperate or needy. Who was he kidding, he was desperate and needy. He needed Goku, he was desperate to have him. Vegeta sighed and leaned against the edge of the small lake that looked like a big pond. He lifted his face up to meet the intense heat rays of the sun.  
Goku smiles at and looked up at the sun as well, his eyes closing feeling the suns rays over his face. Goku started thinking that Vegeta has been acting a bit more rude than usual. He wouldn't have flown away that fast from seeing him and Gohan. And the scent he was giving off, made Goku want to do things that he never would've thought of doing to anyone let alone Vegeta. The one who tried to kill him and destory Earth. Goku sighed softly to himself biting his lip a bit. He smell the scent that Vegeta was giving off now. Damn, he wanted to grab that body and kiss it, kiss Vegeta's lips and slip his tongue through his lips. But he knew that Vegeta wouldn't like that, he knew that Vegeta would kill him for it.  
But what he didn't know was that Vegeta was ever slowly swimming closer to Goku as not to let the big loof know he was coming closer. Vegeta got closer then kissed Goku deeply. Goku gasped then instantly kissed him back, he didn't know what had happened but he let Vegeta take the lead. Vegeta kissed him roughly his mouth moving over Goku's hard and fast. Goku softly groaned in Vegeta's mouth and blushed a bit as well.  
The kiss ended sooner than Goku wanted it to end. He slowly opened his eyes to see Vegeta blinking softly at him with a smirk upon those wonderful lips. Those lips that were on his. Goku blushed more and noticed that his hands were on Vegeta's chest softly. Vegeta smirked more at the blushing loof then stood up and walked out of the small lake putting his clothes on, then flew back to Bulma's house.**

 **They've kissed! Yayy! But now what will happen? Find out on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, next chapter! I hoped you liked the first one! I'm excited, this, again, is my first Fanfic!  
I do NOT own any Dragon Ball Z characters or the show! All thanks to Akira Toryama who made Dragon Ball Z! So here is Chapter Two. Hope you like it!

Chapter Two:  
It has been a couple weeks sense Vegeta was bold enough to kiss Goku in that small lake. Goku has been thinking alot, he now knows that Vegeta likes him as well. But how much Does he like Goku? Goku hoped to Kami that Vegeta liked him as much as Goku liked him. But Goku thought, 'Would I even call it like?'. He loved Vegeta but that subborness won't let him admit it to his self. Goku sighed softly to himself and flopped on his couch starting to watch some TV.  
He heard his wife in the kitchen cooking dinner. He smelt that she was cooking soup with some fish that he fished out of the pond a half a mile from the house. He smiled at the smell of the fish. "Daddy!", His youngest son, Gotan squealed jumping on Goku's lap. "Hey son, how was school?" Goku asks him hugging him tightly but not to tight. Goku is strong and doesn't want to hurt his son. "It was boring of course dad!" He says pouting slightly. Goku chuckled and smiling. 'He really is like a mini me', Goku thought smiling.  
"Hey dad", His oldest said coming up from behind. "Hey son", Goku said smiling. He looked up at his oldest and smiled, he looked more like Chi-Chi with a little bit of him in it. Gohan smiled and went up to his room to study. He was always studying because Chi-Chi pressured him into studying all day. She was always nagging at him to study and not grow up to a dumb ass like his father. He sighed softly wondering why he was still with his wife, but when he looked down at the babbling boy on his lap he remembered, he won't do it because he's too young to deal with a divorce.  
He wanted to be with Vegeta right now, with those soft but firm lips on his. That kiss was amazing, he just wished it had led to more than a kiss. He blinked softly and looked down at the couch. 'Did I really just think that?', He said to his self then shrugged softly looking at the still babbling hyper boy and laughed softly. "Okay Gotan, your gonna talk to me death", He says laughing and Gotan laughs along with him hugging his father tight.  
Goku bite his lip after the laughing fit stopped for both of them, "Hey son i need to ask you an important question okay?" Gotan tilted his head softly getting confused at his dad's suddenly serious composure. "Okay dad, what is it"? Gotan asked looking at his father with those adorable black eyes. Goku smiled at his son and said, "Do you know what a divorce is?" Gotan tilted his head again thinking softly. "A divorce is when a man and woman who is married, decide to stop being married", Said Gotan, "Right Dad, Gohan had read something about that to me".  
Goku nodded, "Thats right son", A pause, then, "You know me and your mother haven't been getting a long well right"? Gotan nodded frowning remembering all the screaming and yelling his father took from his mother. He kept telling him he was a low life bumb and other things. Goku hugged his son, "Gotan don't worry, I'm fine, your mothers words barely hurt me" he said smiling. Gotan nodded then looked at his father, "So are you and mom going to have a divorce?".  
Goku sighed softly, "I have to talk to her about it son, okay?". Gotan nodded softly as Chi-Chi walked in with a wooden spoon in her hand from stiring the soup. "Gotan don't you have homework to do?", She says and Gotan sighs nodding up hugging his father one last time then runs up to his room to start his homework. "Chi-Chi give him a break, he's just 7", Goku says standing up. "My sons needed to be educated unlike you, you lowlife!", She yells getting angry, and Goku sighed taking her verbal assault to him, like he always did. He started to walk away from her and walked out of the house going to fly for a bit and try and relax. He hadn't noticed he was going to that pond until he spotted Vegeta just lounging in the water. With no clothes on! Goku blushed thinking of Vegetas body and flew down and landed near the lake. Vegeta looked up and spotted the big funny loof and smirked slightly.

 **Chi-Chi, is being a bitch! Why is she always a big meanie? Who knows? In the next chapter you'll get some yaoi! Yayy! I'm fast at writing new chapters, but if it takes me a bit to figure out how to submit or publish them to fanfiction is because I forgot how. lol. I'm still learning. Until next time! And if there some misspellings, I'm so very sorry, I'm not very good at spelling. But I try my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, I don't know how many chapters I will do, we'll just see how it goes.  
I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, all that belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 3:

Vegeta smirked at the big loof who landed infront of him at that small lake. Goku blushed slightly at that smirk and looked down. But Vegeta wasn't having it like that. Vegeta walked to him still naked and kisses Goku again his mouth moving firmly on Goku's mouth. Goku groaned into the kiss as Vegeta's tongue slipped through Goku's lips playing with Goku's tongue. Goku had his hands lightly pressed against Vegeta's bare chest, his bare ripped chest. Goku smiles into the kiss making Vegeta smirk again. Goku loved that smirk, he just wanted to kiss that smirk, those lips forever.  
Goku bit his lip as Vegeta licked at Goku's earlobe softly. Vegeta nipped at it softly then went down to Goku's neck nipping and licking it. Goku groaned softly getting weak in his knees. Vegeta saw that he was getting weak and wrapped his arms around Goku's waist holding him up as he bit Goku's neck hard making Goku moan a bit loudly. Vegeta slowly let him go to take off Goku's gi shirt and that blue shirt he always had underneath. He kissed Goku's chest rubbing at his nipples, as Goku moaned from the touch, of Vegeta's skilled fingers.  
Vegeta kissed lower and lower as he got to Goku's gi pants and slowly slid them down. Goku blushed again as Vegeta took his underwear off as well. Vegeta smirked again as he saw how hard Goku was and poked at the big cock making it jump and goku moan a bit again. "V-Vegeta...please", Goku said softly, "I-I need you". Vegeta smiled and started to stroke Goku, "You need me huh, Goku?" Vegeta said smirking more. Goku moaned out, "O-Oh god Vegeta please, i need you".  
Vegeta chuckled and licked the top of Goku's cock slowly causing Goku to shiver and moan uncontrollably. He then started to suck Goku's head hard making Goku moan louder and grips Vegeta's hair tightly, "Oh, Vegeta, My prince. More", Goku yelled out. Vegeta smiled at being my prince and stopped sucking Goku standing up. "On your hands and knees Kakarot", Vegeta said smirking. Goku obeyed almost instantly, as he got down on all fours. Vegeta smiled and bent down and softly rubbed Goku's butt. Goku groaned lightly, "V-Vegeta please I need you.".  
"Don't worry my 3rd class idiot, I'll give it to you", Vegeta said chuckling and moved two fingers in Goku's mouth. "Suck Kakarot", He says smirking. Goku obeyed and and started to suck Vegeta's fingers swirling his tongue all around them. Vegeta groaned slightly making Goku giddy in happiness. Goku sucked more, but Vegeta pulled his fingers and rubbed Goku's butt again then slid one finger inside Goku. Goku bit his lip groaning as Vegeta slid his fingers in and out of Goku. Goku moaned softly as Vegeta slid another finger in Goku. He begin to sissor his fingers in Goku's butt to widen it, getting it ready for Vegeta.  
Goku moaned a bit loud moving his hips and butt toward Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, "Tell me what you want Kakarot", He said chuckling removing his fingers and stands up but kneels behind Goku. "I-I want you Vegeta, please", Goku begged at Vegeta. Goku never begged unless he really wanted it. Vegeta decided to stop teasing the big loof and walk infront of Goku, "Kakarot, you need to lube me up, so I don't hurt you". Vegeta never thought he would care if he hurt Goku, but Vegeta did care about Goku. Vegeta was able to admit that he loved Goku. Goku blushed softly and starts to suck Vegeta's cock hard causing Vegeta to moan loudly.  
Goku sucked harder using his tongue on the head of Vegeta's cock. Vegeta moaned louder and was getting close to releasing and moved away from Goku's mouth going to kneel behind him again. Vegeta smirked and slid himself inside of Goku. Goku wimpered slightly from the small amount of pain it caused then wimpered again as Vegeta slid all the way inside him. Vegeta waited a moment for Goku to get used to the feeling inside him and to feel the pleasure. Goku groaned softly and nodded to Vegeta telling him he's ready. Vegeta smiled and started to thrust in and out of Goku, making him moan loudly.  
Vegeta moaned his self as he thrusted harder and faster. Goku moaned louder his fingers digging in the grass underneath him. Vegeta started to slam roughly inside Goku moaning loudly. Goku wanted to speak but knew he couldn't form coherent sentences but he tried, "Oh...Mmm...Vegeta!" He yelled out as he was coming close to releasing. Vegeta saw he was close to releasing and slammed harder causing Goku to scream Vegeta's name as he released onto the grass milking Vegeta's cock as Vegeta yelled out as well cumming deep inside Goku.  
They fell to the ground, Goku on his stomach, and Vegeta laying next to him panting heavly. "That was amazing", Vegeta said inbetween raspy breaths. Goku blushed and said, "It was best Vegeta". Vegeta kissed Goku softly. Goku kissed Vegeta back.

 **Well that was chapter three! Hope you guys like it. I did my best to spell things correctly. Don't forget to review and follow my story! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow chapter four! I'm really excited for this fanfiction, I hope you all like it so far. I've been writing a couple of other short stories that aren't fanfiction. But that's completely unrelated to fanfiction. Lol! Any way, Chapter four everyone!  
I do NOT own any dragon ball z characters or the show! It all belongs to Akira Toriyama. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four:  
It had been a couple weeks sense Goku and Vegeta had sex. After it Vegeta had told Goku how he felt. Goku was smiling the whole time because that's how he felt as well. He was so happy, Vegeta felt the same.  
~Flash Back~  
Vegeta laid nex to Goku and pulled him close to his chest. Goku may have been taller and bigger, but Vegeta was determined to hold him close. Goku let him, as he laid his head on Vegeta's chest smiling softly. "Vegeta, That was so good", Goku said blushing slightly. Vegeta smirked chuckling, "Yes, yes it was Kakarot". Goku laughed softly as Vegeta began to speak more seriously, "Kakarot, I've liked you a lot. So much, that somtimes it hurt to be with Bulma". Goku looked up at Vegeta listening closely at his words. "Kakarot, I think I love you", Vegeta said biting his lip. For once Vegeta didn't know what to say to the 3rd class warrior.  
Goku blinked softly then smiled big, "Vegeta, I feel the same way, It sometimes hurts so bad to be with Chi-Chi, all she does is nag at me, and talks to Gohan and Goten about me like I'm not even there". Goku looked down starting to get upset thinking of the hurtful words that she had said. Vegeta put his fore and middle finger under Goku's chin and lifted his head up. "Don't listen to her words, okay, whatever she says is not true", He said smiling and Goku smiled slightly as Vegeta leant down and kissed him softly on the lips. Goku giggles softly kissing him back lik a teenager drunk. And they made love once again.  
~End of Flashback~

Goku was at his home training with Gohan, but he wanted to be with Vegeta right now. Chi-Chi has bitched at him about keeping Gohan away from his studies, but Gohan finally got her to be quiet when he said that he was all caught up and ahead in class. Chi-Chi sighed and nodded going back to her cleaning. Goku wasn't paying attention and got punched in the nose by Gohan.  
"Dad? You always block my hits. What's wrong?", Gohan said noticing that something was on Goku's mind. Goku looked at his son and sighed, "It's nothing son, I'm fine, just been thinking a lot about some things." Gohan nodded slowly and they began to train again. Goku tried to pay attention but Vegeta's face kept popping up in his head and he got a kick or punch in the stomach or side or anywhere Gohan could get.  
Goku sighed and stopped Gohan, "Son if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not Goten, not Videl, not even your mother, or bulma. Understand?", Goku said to his son. Goku stood straight getting confused yet serious at the same time. "Depends on what it is dad", He said blinking. Goku sighed and sat down on the grass on his back looking up at the blue sky with clouds over head. "I think I'm in love with someone else son. Your mothers and I's love had fated out long ago I guess." He said sighing slightly.  
"Who do you think your in love with dad", Gohan said tilting his head sitting next to his dad head indian style. Goku bit his lip hard then said softly, "Vegeta".

 **Ooooooohhh cliff hanger, I guess lol. If its shorter than my others, sorry I've been getting busy with easter, and my Aunts church is doing this play and I'm helping out. I've just been getting busy, if my spelling is off its because of that. sorry! But when the play is over and I can have more free time I'll do better and keep my spelling up! Hope you like this chapter! Until next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy guys! It's chapter 5! Yayy. What will be Gohans reaction? What will he say about his mom? Well find out and read this next chapter! Hope you like it! Again, I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of the character it all belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter Five:  
Gohan stared at his father speechless. Vegeta?! Gohan thought to himself. But Vegeta had always hated him calling him a 3rd class warrior. Gohan bit his lip thinking. "Gohan?", Goku said sitting up looking at his son. Gohan looked at his father suprised that he would be in love with Vegeta. Vegeta always picked on him and pretty much only wanted to get his power level higher than Goku's. Gohan stood up, "How could you love Vegeta! Mom's here loving you and caring for you!", Gohan yelled. Goku stood up looking down then blasted off quickly not wanting Gohan to see his tears that usually never let flow from his eyes. But this time he didn't care if they fell from his eyes. He let them fall.  
He didn't now where he was flying off all he knew is that, he was hurt from what his son said. But, after all, it could be true that Chi-Chi still loved him. He just kept flying and flying. He landed at the Briefs home. He didn't want Bulma answering the door and seeing his watery eyes so he didn't knock. Instead he pinpointed Vegeta's ki to his room, not training. Strange. Goku thought and flew up to Vegeta's window. Vegeta was sleeping on his bed peacfully. Goku wipes his eyes and tried to open the window but it was locked. Goku sighed and tapped on the window slightly. He knew Vegeta was always alert even if he was sleeping.  
It take long for Vegeta to wake up from the tapping on the window. He saw Goku and opened the window. "Kakarot? What are you doing here idiot?", He said as Goku climbed in and wrapped his self in Vegeta's arms and chest. "Kakarot, what are you doing", He asked again. Goku sniffled like a child and pulled away, he didn't want to pull away but Vegeta sounded...Angry. Was he having a dream, and he intrupted it? Goku thought and shook his head. "My son hates me Vegeta. He really hates me", Goku said. Gohan was Goku's son, he loved both of his son's. Gohan and Goten. It tore his heart out to think that Gohan would hate him.  
Vegeta blinked and walked Goku to the edge of the bed and sat him down his left hand on Goku's shoulder. "Kakarot, your brat loves you, why would you think he hates you", He said soothingly. Not like Vegeta at all, its just whenever Goku comes near him he has this instinct to always be loving to him, always. He loved Goku a lot. Goku sniffled slightly leaning into Vegeta slightly. "W-we were training for a bit, but I wasn't paying attention as well as I usually do. He noticed that and asked me what was going on. So I told him that I think I'm in love with you, and he yelled at me saying it was wrong because Chi-Chi still loved me", Goku said before wiping his eyes.  
Vegeta frowned, his son actually made his own father cry by just words and not getting beat in training. Vegeta hated that the 17 year old had made Goku cry. Goku almost never cried, he must of said something really hurtful to him. Vegeta held Goku close. Goku fell asleep against Vegeta after a few moments. Vegeta put Goku in his bed covering him and flew out his window to talk to Goku's son about making him cry.  
Vegeta showed up at the Son house and walked in the door without knocking. He never did anyway. He didn't care. Goten jumped up, "Vegeta!", He squealed. "Where's your brat of a brother brat", Vegeta spat at the 6 year old boy. Goten frowned and ran upstairs mostly to get away from Vegeta. He wasn't scared of Vegeta but knew that if Vegeta was angry to leave and not to talk to him. Chi-Chi ran in with a metal spoon in her hand, "Vegeta! What are you doing here? Where's Goku?" "None of your concern woman! Where's your oldest brat?", He said getting angrier. She frowned, "He's not here, he left awhile ago to be with his girlfriend".  
Vegeta sighed seeing that she's right, he could not sense any ki anywhere in this house other than Chi-Chi's and Gotens. He growled and flew off in search of Gohans ki. He couldn't even pinpoint it, he must be masking it down. Vegeta growled again and tried to searching for Videl's anergy because he knew that hers was pretty high sense Gohan had taught her how to fly. He sighed when he couldn't find hers. So he kept flying until he felt Goku's ki power up almost like a rocket. He stopped and flew down to Goku now set on getting to Goku.  
He got home and saw Goku sitting up on his bed in super saiyan form tears in his eyes. Vegeta flew in and sat next to Goku. "Kakarot, why are you always crying?", Vegeta had said to him. Goku blinked and looked up at Vegeta and said slowly, after powering down back to normal form, "S-Something feels weird inside me Vegeta". Vegeta blinked tilting his head then focused on Goku's ki, his main core to his ki but found nothing wrong until he felt something weird coming from inside Goku's stomach. "Vegeta whats going on?", Goku said shyly wiping his eyes. Bad dream, Vegeta thought. Goku never really cried unless he was in deep pain and even then he barely cries.  
Vegeta blinked and bit his lip looking up at Goku but not wanting to tell him so Goku doesn't freak out. "Nothing, Kakarot, everythings fine", Vegeta said. He hated lying to him, but Goku didn't need to know yet. He had too much on his plate right now. Gohan was horrible to him, and Chi-Chi is always nagging at him. But Goten is the only one who isn't hurtting him so much and neither is Vegeta, until he lyed to him. Vegeta sighed and helped Goku. He doesn't need to know yet, Vegeta thought to himself, He doesn't need to know he's pregnant.

 **Okay, theres Chapter five, the plays done, and I was hanging with my cousin for a couple days. But I will get back on track as soon as I can. Any way, so Gohan was being mean to his father!? Didn't think Gohan would ever be like that to his father. And what would Vegeta had done to Gohan if he was at his house? Will Vegeta tell Goku the news of the baby soon? Well find out on the next chapter! See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayyy chapter 6, to be honest, I don't know how many chapters I will do. I just flow with what I write. I will be adding Bulma in this chapter as well. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters.**

Vegeta never thought, that he could someone pregnant on the first try, but then there's Bulma. Trunks was conceived from the first time. Vegeta sighed holding Goku telling him everything will be okay. Goku's breath slowly became even as he fell back to sleep against Vegeta's chest. 'If Gohan tells Chi-Chi or even Bulma about Goku loving me, all hell will break loose', Vegeta thought sighing. He laid Goku down covering him back up.  
The landline to capsule corp rang but Vegeta ignored it, knowing that Bulma or his son will answer it. It stopped ringing on the 3rd ring. Vegeta sat next to Goku, as he slept. He wiped Goku's eyes softly. Not wanting tear stains on his beautiful face. Vegeta really loved Goku, he's still really angry about what Gohan did to his father. Vegeta sighed and looked up at the cieling thinking about if Bulma and Chi-Chi knew what was going between him and Goku.  
~A few weeks later~  
Goku had been staying at the capsule corp for weeks now, Chi-Chi had called multiple times to ask where he was, but Goku begged Bulma not to tell her. Bulma sighed seeming to not ignore the puppy dog face Goku gave her. Bulma sighed remembering what Gohan had told her on the phone a few weeks ago. She didn't want to believe it, but Vegeta has been nice and even loving toward Goku. She sighed thinking about the call.  
~Call Between Gohan and Bulma~  
The phone rang multiple times until Bulma picked up, "Hello?", She said softly. "Hey Bulma, its Gohan, I have something important to tell you", Gohan said nervously. Bulma blinked sitting up in her chair, she was in the lab working on a new capsule for a customer. Something was wrong with Gohan and she wanted to know what was going on, "Gohan whats wrong, you sound nervous". "A lot is going on Bulma. A few weeks ago, dad had told me something that was really bad", Gohan said. Videl was next to him rubbing his back as he spoke. He smiled shyly at her as Bulma said, "Okay hon, shoot". Gohan took in a deep breath then let it out.  
"Dad told me he's in love Vegeta", Gohan just blurted it out sighing. Bulma paused then said, "Hon, there's no way, there sworn enemy's." "That's what I thought as well Bulma, but dad told me face to face when we were training", Gohan said as Videl kept rubbing his back. "Okay, well hon. Want me to talk to Vegeta about this or Goku?", She said but Gohan didn't want them to know he told instead he quickly said, "No, don't. Tell my mom, I know she'll handle it". He hung up after saying that. And that's exactly what Bulma planned to do.  
~End of Phone Call~  
Bulma was making some snacks for Vegeta and Goku, Trunks was with Goten for the day to play. Those two were best friends. Vegeta was sitting on the couch Goku with him, his head on Vegeta lap, he was napping again. Goku seemed to nap a lot more than he used to. But Vegeta knew it was just the baby. A saiyan's baby can take huge amounts of the carriers energy at one moment during any time of the pregnancy. Goku was strong so Vegeta knew he could handle a baby inside him, but Vegeta didn't want Goku freaking out if he told him. Goku woke up smelling soup and smiled, "Bulma, are you done cooking that soup", He said to her as she laughed softly and said, "Yes it's about done. I swear your saiyan noses are like cats and dogs, can smell food a mile away". Goku blushed softly as Vegeta laughed as well.  
Goku sat up smiling and walked to the kitchen with Vegeta trailing behind. Bulma looked at them both and smiled softly and thought to herself, 'Even if they were in love with each other, I wouldn't care, there aliens from another planet and they deserve to love each other. There the only full blooded saiyans alive." She sighed barely understanding he saiyan world. But she was human of course so why should she care about the saiyan planet. But she did and smiled. She gave Goku and Vegeta a bowl of soup.  
"You know Vegeta, I've been pretty interested in knowing about your home planet. Like what traditions your planet had, how advanced was your technology", She said while eating her own soup. Vegeta sighed eating soup as Goku chuckled, "Yeah Vegeta, what was our planet like"? Goku said smiling. "Well Bulma, my father had always told me, that our technology was very advanced and even more advanced than Earth's" Vegeta continued, "And our traditions were amazing. If we had a baby on the way we would celebrate but not with what you call a Baby Shower. It's a party to show that the Saiyan race will always continue, to show that a new saiyan was born and that he will be very powerful".  
Bulma nodded smiling then said softly, "Gohan told me that Goku was in love with you Vegeta". Vegeta blinked looking at Goku. He had stopped eating looking down. Nothing except a fight usually stopped Goku from eating. Vegeta sighed and said, "Thats right, Goku is in love with me and I'm in love with him". There no point in denying it, she would've known soon anyway. Goku gripped Vegeta hand, ready for yelling and her throwing things at Vegeta and him. But nothing happened all she said was, "Are you guys happy?". Vegeta smiled slightly and said, "Yes we are happy, except Gohan hurt Goku mentally when Goku had told him".  
She frowned softly then bit her lip, "I told Chi-Chi as well". Goku looked up quickly his eyes widening. "You told Chi-Chi!" He said surprised Chi-Chi hasn't came banging down Bulma's front door yet. Bulma looked down shrinking at Goku's voice. Goku never yelled except in a fight. Vegeta soothed Goku by rubbing his back softly. "She didn't say anything only hung up on me after saying she'd deal with it when Goku and Gohan came home", Bulma said looking down at her now cold soup. Goku sighed knowing now, that he had to get home and see if Chi-Chi was alright. Bulma seemed fine with there relationship. Goku looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta take me home, I have to deal with her wrath soon anyway". Vegeta sighed and nodded wrapping an arm around Goku's waist. Vegeta and Goku left flying towards Goku's home.  
Goku kept thinking and thinking wondering what Chi-Chi will say to him. Goku inched closer to Vegeta's chest as Vegeta held Goku closer. They landed on the door step. Just as they were about to walk in the house Goten opened the door smiling, "Daddy!" He shouted. Goku smiled and picked his youngest up hugging him as Goten hugged him too. Goku put Goten on his hip as they walked in the door. Gohan was on the couch with Videl watching some TV. Chi-Chi must've been cooking lunch. Gohan turned after hearing Goten say daddy and blanched wondering what his dad or even Vegeta will do. Chi-Chi had told her oldest son that Vegeta was looking for him. Gohan looked down as Videl put her hand on his thigh squeezing it softly trying to calm him down. Gohan calmed only bit.  
Chi-Chi walked out of the kitchen with an apron on and looked at Goku and Vegeta. Goku braced himself for her wrath, her yelling and screaming. He put Goten down who ran to get on his brothers lap. Goku hid behind Vegeta, he had this instinct to hide from anything and everything. He didn't know where it came from, but he had it. He hid behind Vegeta waiting for her to start yelling.

 **Okay, chapter 6 is done! I was running out of a few idea for this chapter so I had to stop there. I guess I left you all with another cliff hanger huh? Oh well, anyway, so Bulma was okay with the relationship, not surprising really, Bulma and Vegeta never really liked each other anyway. But Chi-Chi, what will happen? Will Vegeta go off on Gohan now? Will Vegeta have the guts to tell Goku he's pregnant. Find out on the next chapter. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven, so happy for this fanfic. I really hope you'll guys like it!  
I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. Here's chapter seven.**

Vegeta went into a protective stance infront of Goku, especially there saiyan cub. He already loved the cub a lot, and he's always loved Goku. Chi-Chi blinked softly at Vegeta's new stance infont of her husband and said two simple words to Goku, "Get out". She walked back into the kitchen and Goten whined. Gohan looked down at the floor as Goten wiggled and jumped on his lap. Goku frose as her words sunk in, she's kicking me out he thought blinking. Vegeta turned to Goku as Goku looked up at Vegeta. "Come on Kakarot", Is all Vegeta said to get Goku to snap out of it and grab Vegeta's hand as Goten ran to Goku hugging his leg tightly.  
"Don't go daddy! Don't go!", The child whined and screamed holding onto his fathers leg tighter and tighter. Goku frowned and bent down taking his youngest son off his leg and hugs him trying not to cry again, he's done enough crying for him. Goten sniffled holding onto his fathers neck tightly. "I have to go Goten okay, I'll come back and visit you and Gohan okay. Be good for mommy and Gohan", He says to Goten. Goten frowned then nodded as Goku put him down. Vegeta wrapped an arm around Goku's waist and walked him out the door and started flying. Goku leaned against Vegeta sighing heavly. "She kicked me out Vegeta. I didn't know she was gonna hate me this much. She'll never let me see my sons again", Goku said swollowing back tears that were threatening up his throwt.  
Vegeta sighed and said softly, "I know Kakarot", He rubbed Goku's back with his other hand. Goku laid his head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta took him to there special small lake and they sat near the edge of the water together. Goku's head in Vegeta's lap as Vegeta played with Goku's hair. Goku smiled slightly, he loved when Vegeta played with his hair. Vegeta bit his lip thinking about the cub that Goku doesn't know about and said softly, "Kakarot, you know we're from another planet of course and that we're both full blooded saiyans. There's something that I need to tell you about saiyan men".  
Goku looked up at Vegeta tilting his head slightly to the left and said, "What is it Vegeta"? Vegeta bit his lip and said, "Well there were more saiyan men than woman on planet Vegeta and some men were able to reproduce just like a woman could". Goku blinked for a second confused at his words and looked at him. Vegeta bit his lip harder this time and said, "And Kakarot, umm your well pregnant". Goku froze up blinking. There's no way a man can get pregnant, he thought to himself then looked down at his firm flat stomach. He slowly put a hand on it biting his lip. "H-How would that be possible Vegeta. I'm a man, not a woman", He slowly said. Vegeta sighed and said, "It is possible to the saiyan race Kakarot. And well you know that you are a full blooded saiyan". Vegeta chuckled softly at Goku's stupidiness. He loved when Goku acted like a complete moron. Goku was just more adorable.  
Goku bit his lip, "S-So we're having a baby?" Vegeta nodded laying his hand on Goku's hand that was still on his belly. "Yes Kakarot, we're going to have a baby", Vegeta smiled softly and Goku giggled softly. Vegeta looked at him and smiled, "Vegeta, this is amazing", Goku said smiling his big idiot smile. Vegeta smiled big and leaned down kissing Goku deeply. Goku gasped softly at the unexcpected kiss but kissed him back smiling. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck his fingers finding there way into Vegeta's black spiky hair. Vegeta smiled softly releasing him the kiss and held Goku close as the sun hit them and the smell of the lake. Vegeta and Goku then knew that everything was okay for now.  
But just one problem, they can't hide the saiyan cub long. Soon, Goku's belly will be protruding out. And his saiyan instincts will kick in to protect the cub. But for now, they just relaxed near the lake watching the sunset. 

**Chapter Seven done! So does Chi-Chi really hate Goku or just really upset? She kicked him out? You would've thought she would do that. Does Gohan seem ashamed of the way he treated his father? And Goku is happy about the baby, yayy! Vegeta didn't have anything to worry about there. lol So when do you think that Vegeta and Goku will tell there friends about the baby? Find out on the next chapter! See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy chapter eight! Yayy Vegeta told Goku about the baby, and Vegeta was happy to know that Goku didn't freak out, instead he was very happy. I almost forgot all about trunks. Oh no! Lol. Anyway, I adding Trunks in this chapter. Again, I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or the characters and I've been seeing so much of Akira Toriyama posts about his birthday. So Happy Birthday Akira Toriyama! Anyway, here's chapter eight.**

It has been a couple weeks now and Goku is living with Vegeta at the Briefs home. Goku was napping on the couch when Goku walked in with his son from training. Vegeta smiled lovingly at the sleeping loof. Trunks giggled and ran to take a shower. Vegeta went to another bathrom in the big home to shower. He relaxed under the hot water his hair getting flat from the water. He finished up grabbing a clean training suit like he always wears. Trunks was already done and was about to leave with Bulma to go to Gotens to play. Goku had woken up as well and eating some rice, scarfing it down quickly.  
Vegeta finished getting dressed and dried his hair quickly walking to Goku. Goku looked up then went back to eating as he saw Vegeta. Vegeta laughed softly and sat next to him smiling putting an arm around his mates shoulders. Goku blushed finishing up and wiped his mouth. "Good?" Vegeta asked laughing softly again. Goku blushed more and said, "Yes, it was. Bulma sure can cook". Vegeta smiled, "Yes she can, when her maids aren't cooking it for her". Goku laughed smiling and leaned against Vegeta moving his head to his lap.  
Trunks ran in dressed and ran to his father and Goku. "Dad, we're going to Gotens", He said smiling. Vegeta nodded softly, "Okay son have fun". Trunks nodded and left with Bulma who smiled and said, "Call me if you need anything". Vegeta nodded softly. She smiled and about walked out before turning and said, "Vegeta can I talk to you for a minute?" Vegeta blinked then nodded. Goku sat up frowning because he was comfortable. Vegeta followed her outside looking at her leaning against the wall. "Vegeta, how long have you known you've liked him like this?" She asked while taking her keys out of her purse to her car. "I've known for a while just never acted out on it", He didn't want to explain a weakness to her, that would never do for the Prince.  
She nodded softly and smiled then walked off to her car. Vegeta watched her and his son leave then walked back to Goku sitting next to him. Goku instead sat on Vegeta's lap kissing him then lays his head on his chest. Vegeta chuckled softly pulling Goku's head up kissing him back. "Someone's all lovey dovey all of sudden", he said teasing the taller saiyan. Goku blushed deeply but kissed Vegeta more. Vegeta smiled kissing him more licking Goku's lips softly. Goku groaned at the touch his mouth opening allowing access for Vegeta's tongue to enter. And Vegeta took the advantage and slipped his tongue in Goku's mouth swirling it around his tongue. Goku groaned more his fingers sliding in Vegeta's naturally spiky hair.  
Vegeta smiled and broke away to tilt Goku's head back and kisses his neck. "You are a beautiful sight Kakarot", Vegeta side licking a senstive spot on Goku's neck making him moan a bit loud. Vegeta chuckled and nibbled at Goku's neck causing Goku to shiver and moan softly. Goku bit his lip as Vegeta kept nibbling lower and lower until he took Goku's gi shirt off tossing it to the floor. Goku smiled softly but groaned as Vegeta took one of Goku's nipples in his teeth lightly. Vegeta chuckled softly tweaking the other nipple as he nibbled and pulled at the one he had in his mouth.  
Goku gripped Vegeta's hair tightly his head tilted back in pleasure as Vegeta reaches down to unwrap the sash that was to keep Goku's gi bottoms up. Vegeta chuckled softly and shifted so Goku was laying on his back as he pulled Goku's pants down. Goku blushed softly at Vegeta as he rubbed Goku through his boxers. Goku moaned a bit louder at the contact. "V-Vegeta...more", Goku said moaning. Vegeta loved hearing Goku beg for him. It was the Prince in him that loved it.  
"More of what Kakarot?" Vegeta said smiling chuckling as he pulled Goku's boxers off then stood up to get rid of his training uniform. Goku watched him through lidded eyes as he bit his lip. "M-More of y-you Vegeta, please", Goku said. Vegeta smiled and laid over Goku grabbing Goku's growing erection and starts stroking it softly. Goku moaned loudly arching his hips slightly, "O-Oh Kami Vegeta, yes more", He begged. Vegeta smirked hearing him beg again. Vegeta smiled and decided to grant him what he wanted. He stood up and grabbed some lotion that Bulma had always kept on the coffee table.  
He put lotion on his fingers and rubbed Goku's ass and slowly slid a finger inside him. Goku moaned arching his back slightly. "V-Vegeta please...stop teasing me. I want it. I want you", Goku practicly screamed at Vegeta moaning loudly. Vegeta smiled then readied his tip near Goku's entrance and slowly enters him. Goku groaned moaning loudly arching his hips up trying to get better friction with Vegeta's erection. Vegeta groaned as he entered Goku, Goku was so tight. "Kakarot..God dammit your so tight!" Vegeta groaned loudly. Goku blushed deeply then yelled out as Vegeta slid all the way in hitting a special spot in Goku that almost made Goku release then.  
Goku moaned loudly panting softly his arms tightening again around Vegeta's neck as Vegeta gripped Goku's waist tightly but softly to thrust in and out with better leverage. Goku moaned loudly as Vegeta pulled out then slammed back in. Goku screamed in pleasure, "Oh God Vegeta, I'm gonna..Gonnna..." His voice trailed out as he came all over both your chests milking Vegeta's cock as Vegeta came again deep inside Goku. Vegeta panted heavly and loudly falling beside Goku and brings him in his arms holding him. Goku smiled at him panting heavily. "Y-Your amazing Vegeta", He said shyly. "So are you Kakarot", Vegeta said to him then kissed his head.  
Vegeta stood up grabbing a blanket covering Goku up, "Nap for a bit Goku, then I'll make us a snack", Vegeta chuckling. Goku nodded already getting tired, wore out from there fucking. Vegeta kissed him softly and Goku rolled to his side closing his eyes falling asleep. Vegeta smiled going to take another shower. When he finished and got dressed there was a knock on the door. He sighed softly hoping Goku wasn't awake yet. He needed his rest. Vegeta opened the door after checking on Goku. Gohan was standing there with Videl. Vegeta blinked then growled at the boy, "What do you want brat?" Gohan sighed looking down. "I wanted to say I'm sorry to my dad. I was so rude to him." Vegeta looked at Gohan then sighed letting him in. "Kakarot is asleep, you'll have to wait. He's taking a nap". Vegeta said sitting next to Goku's feet carefully bringing them up so they're in his lap. Goku shifted but slept.  
Gohan sat on the luvseat with Videl next to him. Gohan bit his lip. "So, Umm Vegeta, are you and my dad, umm..." He trailed off not knowing how to put it. "Spit it out brat", Vegeta said getting annoyed at his stammering. "A-Are you and my dad like dating"? He said looking down blushing deeply. Vegeta looked at the seventeen year old and flatly said, "Yes". Gohan nodded softly, "Does my mom and dad still love each other". "No", Was Vegeta's only answer. Gohan nodded again. "I'm sorry if I caused both of you pain. I never ment to hurt my dad like that." He said looking down ashamed of himself. Vegeta sighed, _dammit I'm going soft on this planet!_ He thought to himself then said, "It's okay brat, but after your father wakes up and eats you can apologize to him". Gohan nodded as Videl rubbed his back and whispered to him soothing words. He smiled softly as her.  
Vegeta turned to look at the sleeping man beside him. He was so adorable when he slept. Vegeta chuckled to himself softly. He bent down slowly, not careing if Gohan or Videl was there and kissed the sleeping saiyans lips softly then whispered, "I love you Kakarot", So low that not even Gohan could hear with his super senses. That's when Goku woke up yawning softly stretching his arms and looked at Vegeta then smiled the biggest smile Vegeta has ever seen. Vegeta smiled as well. Gohan coughed to get his fathers attention.  
Goku looked over blinking softly and his sons words came back to his said. Goku frowned looking down. "Dad, before you saying anything, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I was so horrible to you, I never should've said those things to you. Please dad forgive me", Gohan said whining just a tad bit like he used to when he was younger, younger then Goten is now. Goku looked at his son slowly and saw that his son ment it. Goku bit his lip slowly looking at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled nodding softly. Goku sighed and said shyly and slowly, "I forgive you son, but it still hurts". Gohan smiled softly at his father and hugged him. Goku blushed hugging his son back. Goku was still naked under the blanket. "U-Umm son, I'm naked under these sheets. I would get up but Videl is here", Goku said blushing deeply.  
Gohan laughed softly smiled and Videl giggled standing up walking to the kitchen with Gohan. Vegeta threw Goku's clothes at him. "Go shower Kakarot, I'll start making our snacks", He said to his mate. Goku nodded and stood up wrapping the sheet around his waist then walked upstairs to a shower. Vegeta laughed and went to the kitchen and started making the snacks.

 **Soo there was chapter eight. Hoped you like it! Oh and I'm soo happy Goku is upset with his son that much anymore and Gohan said sorry! Yayy. Okay now, I want some reviews on what the babys gender should be and maybe some names. It can a male or female name. I don't know yet. lol I decided to get some yaoi action in here. lol. So still wondering when Goku and Vegeta will tell everyone there offically mates or well to the Earth its dating and there expecting? Well find out soon, just keeping reading!. See ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm gonna do a small time skip, my ideas aren't coming to me as fast as they normally do. Plus, state testing is coming and spring has been over so school is becoming my main priority. So a summary of what has happened in the last chapter or so. Goku was kicked out of his house because Chi-Chi is really upset or angry, you may never know! lol Bulma seems to be fine, but she wonders something that seems to be putting her in her own world a lot more lately. And Gohan talked to Vegeta and his father about everything. So here's the next chapter! Yayy**

A month and a half had gone by before Goku and Vegeta noticed. Trunks was going to Gotens more often or Goten would come here making Vegeta and Goku the baby sitters, well only Vegeta. Goku has been taking more naps than usual, but Vegeta assured him that was normal for a saiyan pregnacy. Goku only nodded sence Vegeta after all lived on Planet Vegeta before Frieza decided to blow it up and everyone else on it including his father and Vegeta's mother and father. Goku frowned at that, he never got to meet his parents. It struck him that he didn't really care.  
He sighed and laid down on the bed Vegeta and he shared and fell asleep for a small nap again. This was is second nap today. His naps were getting more frequent in the day. He fell asleep spread out like a star fish. Vegeta always loved that about him even though sometimes Goku would accidently kick him off the bed. Vegeta had told Goku that he would kick him off the bed sometimes and Goku blushed looking down and mumbled sorry to him before snuggling deep in to his mates arms.  
Vegeta was down in the living room watching Trunks and Goten play video games. It was a day where he was the baby sitter. Bulma and Chi-Chi went shopping and Gohan wanted to help tutor Videl with an assignment she didn't understand well. So the only person available to watch them was him. Vegeta sighed and wondered if Goku was coming down to the couch for a nap or staying in bed. Vegeta started thinking about the pregnancy and when he and Goku would tell everyone. He bit his lip crossing his arms over his chest. He thought and thought thinking about some things his father had said about saiyan pregnancy's. _"Saiyan pregnancy can be tricky son, the saiyan cub takes almost all the power form the carrier to make sure its strong and healthy for when its time to come out"_ , His father had said to him. Vegeta had nodded back to his father as he then said, _"Also son, saiyan pregnancy can last only 5 months. We saiyans do grow fast, but live a long time"._ Vegeta understand that much, but he didn't know when Goku's belly would start protruding out yet.  
He bit his nail on his thumb as Trunks yelled out that he won the game. Goten pouted, "Oh no way you cheated!" The boy said to Trunks. Trunks laughed and said, "Oh come on, I didn't cheat, you just don't want to admit I won". Vegeta chuckled and looked up, "Trunks, he's a saiyan pride in him just like you, me, Kakarot, and even Gohan". Goten blinked he always refered to him and Gohan and even his own son a brat. Goten got confused then shrugged and laughed and said, "Second game?". "Not today boys", a deep voice at the bottom of the stairs. Vegeta looked up and smiled softly at seeing Goku then frowned at seeing his mates face full of worry and concern. Goten frowned as well, "Dad, are you okay? Do you feel any energies coming that you don't reconigze" The half-saiyan said confused.  
"No, nothing like that son and if I did, Vegeta or you or Trunks would've sensed the energy as well", Goku said walking to Vegeta and clear cut sat in his lap. Vegeta blushed and looked at Goku. "Kakarot, our kids are infront of us watching us", he whispered to the bigger man. Kakarot shrugged then whispered back, "I had a really strange dream Vegeta, about our baby". Vegeta blinked then nodded then said, "Get off me and we can go in another room and talk about it". Goku nodded getting up biting his lip then blushed as he was sitting on Vegeta's lap like a kid infront of his own kid and Vegeta's kid.  
Vegeta led Goku to the kitchen where Goku sat on a stool near the bar. Vegeta sat next to him, "Okay Kakarot, what was this dream about". Goku bit his lip then said, "I dreamt that we had a baby girl, but she was really evil. Like this dream had made it seem like she was already an adult. She evil, she-she..." His voice trailed off and Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand rubbing his thumb across the big saiyans knuckle. "Go on Kakarot", He said smiling softly trying to sooth Goku. Goku nodded and said softly, "She..Killed you, then tried killing me, and the only way I could stop her was..to", He trailed off again not wanting to say it. "What Kakarot? Don't tell me you had to kill her", Vegeta said looking at his mate. Goku said nothing and looked down and Vegeta sighed frowning then said, "It was just a dream Kakarot, not real, just a dream".  
Goku nodded slightly at Vegeta and leaned his head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku and held him close rubbing his back. "Kakarot, like our daughter, if it was a girl, would be evil, after all she's made from you", Vegeta said chuckling. Goku chuckled a bit as well then said, "She's also made from you, if it was a girl", He laughed softly lifting up from his spot on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta growled softly then smiled, "Hey Kakarot, I was evil but I don't think I am anymore." Goku smiled hugging Vegeta.  
But little did he know, there was two half-saiyan boys eaves dropping on them. Masking there power so the two powerful full blooded saiyans wouldn't since them so close. Goten looked at Trunks, as Trunks looked at Goten. "A baby?", Goten mouthed to his best friend confused and Trunks shrugged not understanding then thought, of something and mouthed, "My mom". Goten blinked then understood what he was trying to say. His mother might help them two understand. The two boys went to the phone in Trunks room and dialed his mothers cell. She answered after a bit, "Hello?" "Hey mom, I'm trouble understanding something can you help me?", Trunks said anxiously. "Sure son, what is it", She said back while scanning her card through a scan card thingy.  
"Dad and Goku just said something about Goku having a baby? Is that possible?" Trunks said biting his lip sitting on his bed next to Goten who was looking at Trunks. "It's physically impossible for a man to get pregnant son. Are you sure there not just messing around with you", She said putting her card back in her wallet and walking out with Chi-Chi to her car. "Mom, they sounded really serious about it though", Trunks pouted softly. "Son, I'll be home in half an hour, me, your father and Goku can talk about this when I get home", She sighed getting in as Chi-Chi looked at her confused.  
"Okay mom, see you soon bye love you", Trunks said before hanging up. "Whats going on Bulma", Chi-Chi said interested now that her husbands name was saidint he same sentence with Vegeta's. "Trunks said that Goku and Vegeta said they're having a baby, but we all know thats physically impossible for a man", Bulma said starting up the engine and starting to drive off. Chi-Chi was frozen at hearing about them getting a kid, even if it was impossible it still surprised her. She sat that there blinking, thinking and thinking.

 **Okay Here's chapter nine. Hoped you guys liked it. Oh-oh the boys over heard Goku and Vegeta talk about the baby! Trunks told his mom and Bulma told Chi-Chi this could only go in one way. Those two woman might literally lose it! Will Vegeta and Goku play it off as a joke as Bulma said to her son, or will they tell the truth? Find out on the next chapter! See ya later! Oh and keep following me or my story, and reviewing. Your reviews are what keeps me writing! Thanks!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo chapter 10 yayy. So lets go over what happened, Goten and Trunks over heard there fathers talking about the new baby, Trunks told his mother and his mother told Chi-Chi. Will Goku and Vegeta joke about it like Bulma did? Or will they tell the truth? And if they do tell the truth what will Bulma and Chi-Chi do? Find out right now on this chapter, yayy lol. I always get happy with this. Anyway here it is chapter 10. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters except Vegeta and Gokus baby, lol.**

Vegeta and Goku were now in the living room on the catch watching as the boys played there video game again. Goku's head was in Vegeta's lap. The front door opened and in walked Chi-Chi telling Goten it's time to get home. Both boys whined and pouted, "But mom, the race isn't done yet!". Goten said while still pressing buttons on his controller. Goku chuckled and sat up but leaned against Vegeta as he put an arm around Goku's shoulders. Chi-Chi looked at her husband and her husbands supposed rival. She blinked then said, "Fine, you can finish the race then we will leave", She said not being able to handle Goten's pouting and whining, they were too cute and adorable.  
Bulma walked in behind her and said, "Vegeta, Goku lets talkin the kitchen, you boys keep playing". Trunks nodded and jerks his controller left like it would help him drive his car left ont he video game. Bulma chuckled to herself as Vegeta and Goku stood up walking to the kitchen followed by Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi had looked at Goku's stomach a little after she saw him sit up and lean against Vegeta's side. He didn't look like he was having a baby. She sighed and sat down at the counter as Bulma started making some tea for all four of them. "Trunks told us that he and Goten over herd you guys say something about having a baby", Chi-Chi blurted out wanting to know what's going on already. Goku froze and looked at Vegeta who looked as normal as ever. Staring down his eyes closed his arms crossed over his chest. Goku laid a hand on Vegeta's thigh and Vegeta lifted his head looking at Goku.?  
"Answer me", Chi-Chi said getting annoyed at there not answering her. She hated not being answered when she asked a question. Bulma put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Chi-Chi okay. Goku, is it true, are you guys adopting a kid". Goku blinked, _She thinks we're adopting?!_ He heard Vegeta chuckle then go in a full on laugh your ass off laugh. He never heard Vegeta laugh like that or well ever laugh to think about blinked as Chi-Chi cocked her head confused at his laughing. After he had calmed down he stood up straight in his seat and said, "Did you to forget that we are aliens from Planet Vegeta?" Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. Bulma as well shook her head and said, "But a man can't get pregnant it's impossible to a human man". She froze at her words and said, "Dammit, your aliens you guys are different".  
Vegeta laughed loudly again as Goku giggled shyly and said, "Yes we are having a kid, and I'm the one having it". Chi-Chi blinked then gasped, "Wait Goku, we're married! You can't!" Goku stiffened up knowing she would be yelling soon anyway. He hated her yelling hated it all. He just wanted to get away from her from all the hurt she puts on him. Goku sunk into his self and slowly moved behind Vegeta. Vegeta growled and stood up, "Stop your yelling, you sniveling harpy! He doens't like being yelled at! We all know he doens't love you like he did a long time ago, so suck it up". Chi-Chi blinked at Vegeta's words and sunk into herself as well realizing he was right. They both didn't love each other as well as they did before Vegeta had come to earth so many years ago.  
Bulma put some tea cups and saucers down and pours tea in them and hands one softly to Goku smiling softly at him. Goku slowly took the cup and saucer from her and sipped at the tea. He didn't move from behind Vegeta until Vegeta had told him that he was fine and to stop being afraid of a human when he was a saiyan, one of the most powerful aliens in the universe. Goku moved to sit next to Vegeta while sipping his tea again. Chi-Chi sipped at her tea as well after adding one more cube of sugar and stiring it softly. Bulma smiled and nodded softly at Vegeta who shook his head saying he didn't want any tea. She poured herself some tea and sipped softly then said, "You guys are freaks. Fucking aliens and there weird body shit". Goku froze at the words Bulma said and looked up setting his tea cup on the saucer and said angerly trying not to break the very expensive looking cup, "Freak? Fucking Aliens? To us, you guys are aliens! Bulma, you are best friend for years. We met when I around Gotens age. You were looking for the Dragon Balls and I had the four star ball.  
"How could you treat me and my mate like this? How many times have we saved Earth not only for us but for you and every other human on this planet? Who sacrificed thereselves to protect you?" Bulma, Chi-Chi and Vegeta blinked at Goku's sudden outburst of madness. "Kakarot, breathe. We can go to our special lake and relax if you want. I help you feel our baby's ki even though its way to early for any of us besides me or Trunks to feel it, because of our senses. Goku bit his lip nodding standing up and walking to there room. Vegeta glared at both women and angerly in a very deep voice, "Either one of you hurt my mate again and I won't hesitate to break either one of you". Chi-Chi jumped at his words and stood up running to get her son. Bulma looked down shaking slightly at his words but unphased. Vegeta has always said things like this in anger, she was used it.  
Vegeta then walked up to his mate who was sitting on the edge of the bed crying softly. "Weakling", Vegeta said chuckling as he walking to his mate. Goku sniffled chuckling and wiped his eyes. "Are we really freaks?" Goku asked after sniffling again. Vegeta frowned actual concern written on his face for his mate. "Kakarot, we are not freaks, we are the proud saiyan race." Vegeta said smiling softly to Goku. Goku nodded shyly. Vegeta loved it when Kakarot got shy, he thought it was adorable. "Lets go to our lake Kakarot", Vegeta said standing up as did his mate. Goku smiled and they flew off to their lake. While flying they bumped into Gohan who was flying around with Videl, his girlfriend. He had taught her to flye along with helping Goten to fly for the first time.  
 _Videl wasn't very good sense she wasn't a saiyan but she did do well_ , Vegeta thought to himself. They all just stayed suspended in the air, Gohan looking at Vegeta and his father as Videl has Gohan's arm around her waist helping her to stay up with them. "Hi son", Goku said in his fake cheery sense. Gohan sighed softly, "Mom called me and told me that you and Vegeta are having a kid". Goku frowned softly hoping his son wouldn't hate him again like when he told his son that he was in love with Vegeta. "I'm happy for you dad, I know that you don't love mom like you used to. You seem happy with Mr. Vegeta and I want you happy dad", Gohan said surprising both Goku and the Prince by his side.  
Goku smiled and floated over hugging his son before going back to Vegeta. The prince put his arms around Goku as if protecting him and the baby inside him from any harm when there wasn't any harm at all. Goku blushed shyly before saying, "We better get going we were going to relax at a lake". Gohan nodded and smiled before flying off again with Videl. The prince and Goku flew to their special lake. Just as Goku's feet touched the soft grass he stripped walking into the warm water sense it was summer. Vegeta chuckled stripping and got in as well.  
To be honest Vegeta loved Goku more than anything, just like he would love there pure blood saiyan child. Vegeta only hoped it would be another boy, he was already done with dealing with prissy pink everything because of Bulma. Goku was happy as well for the baby, he loved the prince and there baby more than anything he only wanted the bed. Goku couldn't care less what the gender was. He already had two sons, maybe he should have a girl. But he didn't care, he only cared that the baby grew up strong and healthy. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku from behind before nipping at Goku's neck slightly making a groan escape Goku's mouth. Vegeta chuckled and bit a bit harder while sliding his hands down to the third class warriors growing erection.  
The prince smiled and whispered softly, "Your prince would love to you Kakarot, will you let me claim you, you can claim me as well". Goku groaned at his words and nodded. Vegeta turned him around kissing Goku's lips passionetely and deeply. Goku returned the kiss just as passionetely while wrapping his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta tightened his arms around Goku's waist. "I love you Vegeta, my prince", Goku said softly through gasps and moans between Vegeta's lips. Vegeta smiled and smirked as the big loof called him by his title on there home planet. "I love you too, you third class idiot", Vegeta said. Vegeta's words were to always tease him now, sense Goku was after all stronger and more powerful than him.  
Vegeta smiled and nibbled again on Goku's neck and Goku instinctively nibbled on the princes neck. Vegeta smirked and bit down hard on Goku's neck as Goku wimpered then groaned doing the same to the prince deserving a wimper and groan as well. Goku and Vegeta spent the rest of the day and night together exploring each other sexually and mentally. Little did they know, what Gohan and Videl were searching for.

 **Okay, so here's chapter 10 i'm sorry if it seems out of sorts kind've. if it doesn't, then great! Okay, so Chi-Chi and Bulma went insane about the baby, Bulma called the two pure bloods freaks? Wow bulma bad! lol And what is Gohan and Videl up to? Find out soon, keep reading please! And review and follow! Your reviews are what keeps me going. Until next time. Oh almost forgot, I might not be updating as much as I would like to, after all I am still in highschool. I'm not doing so good in one of my subjects I'm trying to focus on that more. And plus OAA tests are coming quickly. Ughh i hate school. lol anyway, keep reading guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Chapter 11, sorry its been a bit, state tests and all that. My last one is tomorrow then I'll be free, well free from those tests. Lol. Anyway, so previously on The Two Saiyans Who Fell In Love; Bulma and Chi-Chi were horrible to both of the pure blooded saiyans, Bulma hurt Goku's feelings by calling him a freak. Bad Bulma! Gohan and Videl are searching for something that you'll find out on this chapter. Oh and Goku and Vegeta claimed each other as mates like any other saiyan would do. Here's chapter 11.**

Goku POV  
I woke up next to my Prince at our secret lake that we went to, to get away from Bulma and Chi-Chi. My neck was hurting a bit but I didn't mind it was sign that Vegeta and I are really mated. I loved him so much, I never thought I would admit, but I do love him. And our baby! I put my hand on my stomach slowly rubbing it wishing I would be able to feel the baby's ki but it's too early for me to feel it. For someone reason Vegeta and his son has great sensing abilities so there able to sense a little bit of the baby's ki. I pouted to my self and thought, _lucky saiyans._ I looked up slowly to meet my prince asleep with his strong built arms and body cuddled around me as if protecting me from harm that could pop out any second.  
I chuckled at his antics and lifted my head softly and kissed his chin then laid it back down on his chest and whispered so low that I don't think the animal with the best hearing could hear, "I love you my Prince, if only we don't have to deal with humans and be ourselves". But turns out that Vegeta with his great senses could hear me and he tightened his arms around me. "Don't worry Kakarot, we can move somewhere far away be a family with our child and be happy. Where no human woman or any other human could try and harm us even though we of course can defeat them." He chuckled at hisself and I giggled shyly. He looked down at me and moved his hand so he was sliding his fingers through my unruly hair who doesn't want to ever be brushed right.  
I smiled at him and sat up, "I don't want to go back to Capsule Corp can we find somewhere else to go please". He nodded sitting up, "Of course sweetheart". I got a bit squeally inside, he never called be sweetheart before. There is no way he is ever going to go I just got squeally like a cheerleader who saw her boyfriend or crush. He stood up and helped me up then kissed me and licked the mark on my neck. I groaned getting weak in my knees, he held me tighter around the waist to keep me steady. He chuckled and said, "Lets go find somewhere to stay sweetheart". I nodded and we got dressed and flew off to find a place.

Gohan POV  
I knew I had to help my father the moment my called and told me everything. I was always the first one to know these things but not about the baby! I quickly called videl and told her to meet me half away to Bulma's. While flying there we ended up bumping into Vegeta and my dad. My dad looked like he was crying, but he never cried. I frowned slightly at his fake cheeryness. We talked for a few then they left I think they said to a lake. After me and Videl entered the Breifs home trunks was on the couch crying his little eyes out. I blinked and Videl frowned trying to calm Trunks down and ask him why he was crying. Trunks sniffled softly and slowly stopped and now had the hiccups. I sat down next to him hoping Bulma doesn't enter the room yet.  
May be she jsut got done yelling at him about something, but she never yelled at trunks at least not that I've ever herd. "Trunks, what's wrong? Where's your mom?" I asked him as he climbed in Videls lap hiccuping loudly, "She's in..hiccup..her room". I nodded and got up getting him a glass of water to help stop the hiccups. He slowly drank the water as Videl rubbed his back soothingly and he said softly, "They were really mean to your daddy and my daddy. Mom called them freaks and your mom was so mean too". I nodded softly and stood up, "Stay here with Videl I gonna talk to your mom for a little bit. How about play some video games with Videl, she likes video games".  
He nodded at me and set up a fighting game for them. I kissed Videl quickly on her cheek then walked up to Bulma's room knocking in it softly. "Bulma? It's Gohan, we need to talk?" She didn't answer right away so I assumed her nose and ears and eyes were locked in on her studies of capsule corp. I slowly opened the door to see a naked bulma getting dressed. I blinked then gasped loudly shutting the door quickly. I heard her gasp and shuffle around looking for something. She opened her door and growled at me raising her hand ready to hit me but before her hand could make contact another hand grabbed her wrist and hard too. She whimpered and looked behind her to see my dad with anger written on his face. Vegeta was behind him but close to him to keep him from any harm. SHe squealed at the look he was giving her and he said, in the most cruel voice that I ever heard from my father, "Try to touch him again and I will end you do you understand me". She nodded frantically holding onto her towel around her tightly with her other hand. My father let her hand go and I could see red welt forming on her wrists. I blinked and said, "Mr. Vegeta, I think your so called wife made your son cry". He blinked his normal composer disappearing as he vanished to his son.  
My father looked at me and hugged me and said, "You okay son"? "Yeah I'm fine dad, I mean she wouldn't have hurt me anyway", I said smiling cheerfully. He smiled as Bulma quickly shut her door on us and I sighed. Vegeta came up with his son in his arm. Trunks had his arms around his fathers neck and his legs around his waist. I smiled at hte scene and Videl came up to me as my father walked beside Vegeta checking on Trunks. Vegeta handed my father a capsule, it looked like a housing capsule. "I'm going to check on Goten son it is the middle of the night we need to sleep", He said then instant tranmissioned him, Vegeta and trunks away.  
Videl giggling softly then stopped short as Bulma came out angry, upset and abviouslly still scared of my father. She looked around then breathed a breath of relief. "Bulma, we need to talk and now. Where is your dragon radar?" I decided to get straight to the point, I wanted to get out of here and back to my little brother. My mother was so rude to him and he's only a kid just a year younger than Trunks. She blinked then ignored me walking down to her kitchen her damp hair flinging everywhere. I growled and grabbed her arm yanking her back toward me. She flinched as if she was going to be hit. "I said where is your dragon radar?" "Why do you need it! Your just a freak like your father! Like Vegeta! And Trunks and your brother!" She screamed at me trying to get free of my grip but I wasn't having it.  
I growled at her, she called her own son a freak! What a horrible person. "Tell me where it is and I'm gone sense I'm freak like you!" I yelled at her watching her eyes grow wide at my insult to her. She wimpered and pointed to her room. "O-On my desk! Go away leave!" I smiled and let her arm go as she ran to the safety of something and I walked in her room and came out seconds later with the radar. "Come on Videl, we have dragon balls to find". She nodded softly smiling and we flew out Bulma's window leaving her to her self pity and crying.

Goten POV  
My mommy was being so mean she didn't tell me but kept going on about how daddy wasn't a very good man and that I wasn't allowed to grow up and be like him. He saved this planet so many times and he even died to help the planet out. My daddy's a good man and I love him. I didn't know she was talking to me until I felt a hand connect with my face. I yelped wimpering bakcing up into the wall looking at her. "Are you even listening to me! I swear your just like your father and that won't do! You won't be like that sleaze ball alien!" She screamed me hitting me again. I screamed and begged for someone to help me. I screamed for my brother and my daddy even Vegeta. "Mommy please stop it hurts!" I yell at her moving my hands to protect my face and head.  
"Oh shut up boy you'll grow up a man and not a boy like your father!" She kept saying insults about daddy I didn't like it. I screamed and screamed until my throat and lungs hurt. All of sudden she just stopped hitting me and I slowly looked up to see my daddy infront of me and Vegeta behind him choking my mommy and shaking her like a ragdoll. "Daddy!" I screamed crying jumping in his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me holding me close ot his chest. I cried loudly into his chest as he said, "Baby, put her down you don't wanna kill her, well we do but we won't". Vegeta growled one last time at her before throwing her to the ground.

Vegeta POV  
How could anyone want to hurt there kid! Not that he would have bruises but for a small child he could be mentally hurt and hurtting even if there wasn't any bruises. He was half saiyan and strong. I looked over at my son napping on there couch and my mate laid his now sleeping 7 year old next to my 8 year old. He looked down at the unconcious woman infront of me and frowned. "She doesn't diserve to be anywhere near my kids. She diserves to rot in hell", He said it so damn calm like that I was scared he might actually kill her. I wrapped him in my arms and soothed him my rubbing his back. "Kakarot calm down honey, lets get going we need to set up the capsule somewhere its the middle of the night and the boys need to rest on a bed not a couch." I softly said to him and he nodded carefully picking his son up as I picked mine up. He instant transmissioned to our lake and smiled softly.  
I chuckled and took our the capsule and pressed the button tossing it. It landed perfectly near the water but not to close and I smiled. We laid the boys on a bed and laid on the couch instantly falling asleep.

 **Okay here's chapter 11, sorry its been a bit Lol i don't know why I keep saying sorry. Anyway, everyone knows about Goku and Vegeta's relationship and about the pure blood on the way. Bulma called her son a freak! And Chi-Chi mentally and physically abusing her son! Horrible both of you, bad! So Gohan and Videl got the drago radar and are looking for the dragon balls, I wonder what there wish will be. Find out on the next chapter. See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So guys here's chapter 13, My updates might be a bit more frequent, I don't know. I'm getting sick and resting more to get the cold or whatever away lol sense I hate medicine, it just tastes nasty. Anyway, previously on, The Two Saiyans Who Fell In Love; Bulma and Chi-Chi are now out of the picture. Gohan and Videl are looking for the Dragon Balls, what will there wish be? Goku and Vegeta have Goten and Trunks safe from there mothers near there special lake. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters except Goku and Vegetas baby.**

Gohan POV  
Me and Videl were at her house getting ready to start finding the dragon balls when my cell phone rang. I looked at it and sighed biting my lip. It was my mother probably wondering where I was. I shook my head and ignored the ringing. Videl walked in from taking a shower after me. She was wrapped in a towel as she walked to her dresser drying off then grabbed some clothes putting them on. I loved watching her put her clothes on. I walked over wrapping my arms around her from behind her. She giggles and leaned against me. I kissed her neck then pulled away zipping her small bag.  
"Ready to go Videl?" I ask her softly as I hand her bag to her. She nods saying, "Yeah can you just get my jacket off my chair". "Yeah", I said turning around grabbing it giving it to her. She puts it on and we flew out her window in search of the dragon balls. I got out the small radar and presses a button to turn it on. I looked at it and saw a dragon ball but it was far away. "Okay Videl, lets go, I see one on the radar", I said putting an arm around her waist and flying with her the radar in my hand. She smiled flying with me.

Goten POV  
I woke up on a bed next to my best friend on a bed we had never seen before. I started freaking out when a man entered and saw my daddy. "Daddy!" I squealed loudly at him. He turned and put a finger to his mouth shushing me sense Trunks was still asleep. I nodded and hopped off the bed jumping on him tackling him to the floor. He chuckled and said, "Hey son, how are you?" "I'm fine now daddy, mommy was really mean to me and she wouldn't stop talking about you saying mean things", I said frowning softly a small pout on my face.

He chuckled again and said, "Ignore what your mother was saying son, her words don't hurt me unlike Trunks' mother's words. They stung, but son, I'm right here and happy that your here with me". I nodded and stood up and he sat up smiling, "Come on, lets get some breakfast. Vegeta and Trunks are still sleeping. If we're lucky we'll get to eat before they smell the food and come to devour breakfast before us". I nodded and ran down to the kitchen waiting for him. I spotted Vegeta sleeping on the couch but I didn't pay him any attention trying to get food in my system. I jumped up on the counter and sat as my daddy walked in going to the fridge.

He brung out some eggs and milk. Then he went to the cabinet and brought pancake mix, then went to the freezer and brought out bacon strips. I smiled, "Bacon!" He laughed and shushed me again and said, "Vegeta is a light sleeper son". I nodded and he got started on putting the bacon on a pan and turning the stove on. I watched him wanting to learn how to cook as well just for my daddy. I blinked for a minute and said, "Daddy, where's big brother". He blinked and made a thinking face like he always does and says, "He might be with Videl son, don't worry about him too much now, you know he can handle his self".

I nodded to him and he started on the pancake mix, mixing all the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. He mixed them in a bowel then poured it on another pan making the batter look like circles. He grabbed a spatula to move the bacon around. I smiled giggling and Vegeta walked in yawning and said, "I thought I heard something going on". Goku chuckled and said, "Breakfast Vegeta, I'm making eggs, pancakes and bacon". He then turns to grab the eggs but Vegeta grabbed them and said, "I'll make the eggs you finish with the bacon and pancakes". Daddy nodded and turned back around to flip a few bacon strips. Vegeta smiled and started making some eggs cracking a couple in a bowl.

I smiled and said, "Vegeta, can I crack an egg, it seems cool". He smiled and nodded grabbing me putting me on his hip and gave me an egg so that I could reach the bowl and be higher than the counter. I smiled and hit the side of the bowel a couple times and it cracked enough for Vegeta to help me pull the sides apart and let the yolk or whatever its called fall in the bowl. I laughed and said, "That looks weird". I heard laughing from the door way as Trunks jogged in and said, "What looks weird?" I giggles wiggling out of Vegeta's arms and said, "The inside of an egg looks weird".

He laughs and nods then frowns and looks Vegeta, "Daddy why does mommy hate us". Vegeta frowned and picked his son up, "She just doesn't understand us son, wanna help me stir some milk in with these eggs". Trunks nodded and helped his daddy stir eggs and I helped my daddy flip pancakes and put bacon on a big plate once it was finished. I giggled and sniffed the bacon and pancakes, "Mmm daddy that smells so good", I said laughing making Trunks laugh with me.

Once breakfeast was done cooking we all sat down to eat. Trunks wouldn't get off his daddys lap and I snuggled closer to my daddy as well when we ate. "Son, what's wrong", Vegeta asked me and Trunks and I frowned. "Mommy called me a freak because I'm half saiyan like Gohan and Goten. Mommy called us all freaks", Trunks said sniffling tearing up. Vegeta frowned as Goku tensed up at the words looking at his eggs he had stopped eating. "Mommy was hurting me with words and her hands", i said softly sniffling as well. Both daddy's hugged us so tight we couldn't breathe. "Don't worry, there not going to find us here and or hurt you both anymore", Vegeta said smiling and looked at my daddy, "They won't hurt you either baby". I blinked and looked at my daddy as he smiled at Vegeta. I shrugged and started to eat again.

Goku POV  
After letting the boys swim in the lake me and Vegeta decided to relax on the couch for a bit and watch some TV. I put my head on his lap as he flipped through the channels while rubbing my belly softly and smiling. "I love how I can feel the baby's ki", He said leaving the channel on some cartoon called Teen Titans (The old Teen Titans lol). "But baby I can't feel the baby's ki", I said pouting like a kid to him. He chuckled and said, "You'll feel it when its old enough and bigger honey". I nodded and turned to watch the cartoon.

Vegeta kept rubbing my belly until a sensed a very powerful ki coming this way. Vegeta stopped the rubbing of my belly and looked at me. I stood up going to check ont he boys with Vegeta trailing along behind me. The books were looking at the sky to see a figure, no two figures flying. I looked up and saw Gohan. I smiled and yelled out, "Gohan! Son! Down here!" Gotens eyes lid up and flew up to see his brother. I smiled as Goten forced Gohan down along with Videl I'm guessing. I heard Videl laugh while being pulled down by the small 7 year old. Vegeta smiled as Gohan finally wrenched his arm back to him before he was torn from the socket.

"Hey dad, I didn't know you were here." He said smiling softly at me while pulling Videl next to him his arm around her waist. She smiled sweetly at me and nodded as a hello. "Yeah son, me, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta live here now." I said to him smiling and nodded back to Videl. I saw something popping from the pocket of Gohans pants and i grabbed it. "Hey son, why do you have the dragon radar?" I waved it at him. "Oh nothing, just thought it would be a good idea to have them handy now instead of looking for them when we really need them". He said to me. I nodded and said, "Well son, if you ever need our help, just call us or something". He nodded then hugged Goten and starting flying off again with Videl after he grabbed the radar from me.

I smiled and decided to swim with the kids and grabbed some trunks putting them on. I jumped in the lake with the boys. Vegeta just sat near a tree under the leaves and branches. I waved him over, "Come on Vegeta, come swim with us". He shook his head chuckling softly. I laughed and got out walking to him grabbing him kissed him deeply infront of the kids. He chuckled in the kiss, kissing me back as we each fought for dominance, but he always won. I pulled away breathless and threw him in the water laughing and he popped up looking furious. I squealed and ran to hide but he grabbed me and started tickling me. I laughed loudly squirming and the kids started in on me as well. "Stop, stop! I can't breathe!" I gasped out laughing.

They stopped and smiled at me and I moved to lay my head on Vegeta's lap as the boys laughed then went back to swimming, dunking and splashing water on each other. I laughed at them and looked at Vegeta and said, "God, your insane". He chuckled shrugging, "Well baby, you make me insane. I love you", he said smiling at me running his fingers through my wet crazy hair. I smiled and said, "I love you too Vegeta, my mate, my Prince". He smiled and leaned against the tree again looking out to our sons. I yawned softly and fell asleep needing a nap.

 **That was chapter 12, thought I'd give ya'll some lovey dovey stuff for a bit, I haven't had any good ideas this was as much as I could think of, I will be doing some time skips throughout Goku's pregnancy. I'm still taking offers on baby names and what gender it should be. So just read and review please. Thank you. See ya later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So guys, I noticed that in chapter 12 on my authors note I said here's chapter 13, so sorry. It was really late and i wasn't paying attention to my typing. Anyway, here's chapter 13 lol Sorry. So please read and review, hope you like it.**

Two Months Later

Vegeta POV  
It had been two months too quickly and Chi-Chi managed to find us at our lake. Goten and Trunks were swimming again before summer ended and school started up again. Goku was napping on the couch while I watched the boys from a window. They were splashing and dunking each other under the water. I chuckled silently to myself. I looked away to see if Kakarot was still napping. He was. I smiled softly at my mate and turned to look back at the boys.

I noticed something different about them, Goten was hiding behind Trunks as Trunks looked into a blind spot that I couldn't see through the window. I opened the window to lean my head out. Chi-Chi! She was here! She find us! I climbed out of the window running to her. She squealed ducking under my arm as I tried to capture her. She ran toward my son and Goten. I growled at her and grabbed her wrist yanking her back toward me.

"Goten, son go inside the house, I'll handle her. Try and keep Kakarot asleep. He needs his rest", I said softly to them. Goten nodded grabbing Trunks' arm and drags him to the house. I looked toward Chi-Chi as she coward looking down whimpering at how tight I had a grip on her wrist. I could break it like a twig but Kakarot would be mad at me afterward. "Why are you here? How did you find us?" I growled out at her. She whimpered again trying to get me to release her wrist but I held tighter and said, "You don't deserve to have a kid, you harpy woman!" She yelled out pulling more and I released her letting her run away from me. Humans are too weak for me. I thought to myself and walked back into the house shutting the window I climbed out of. Kakarot was still napping while Goten cuddled up to his fathers chest softly.

I looked toward my mates stomach and saw that it was getting softer. He was gonna start protruding a small belly soon. And I didn't understand anything about saiyan pregnancies. I was a kid when Planet Vegeta was blown up by Frieza. Trunks grabbed my hand and said, "Daddy, why did Goten hide behind me when he saw his mommy"? I sighed softly and sat on a chair pulling Trunks on my knee and said, "He's scared son. His mother used to hurt him before Kakarot stopped her." "She used to hurt Goten, but Goten is really strong. How could she hurt Goten?" He asked me and I sighed softly again hugging my son. He wrapped his strong arms around my neck. He was always strong for a small kid. I was proud of him for that.

Goku POV  
I watched Trunks and Vegeta. I barely ever saw Vegeta soft side. And when I did it was usually toward Trunks or our baby on the way. I tried not to smile and give away that I was awake so I could keep watching. Vegeta brought Trunks in for a hug. I then smiled at that because Vegeta never showed weakness to anyone even his own son. I smiled and looked toward my son on my chest. He was shaking slightly and I moved my arms to hold him closer. I whispered slightly, "Son, what's wrong"? Goten looked up at me and frowned and said, "Mama was here. She found us". My eyes grew wide at his reply then looked toward Vegeta and said, "Vegeta, Chi-Chi was here?!" He looked up quickly and frowned slightly.

"Don't worry Kakarot, she didn't hurt the boys. I made sure she didn't", He said rubbing Trunks back softly. "I hope you didn't kill her", I said sitting up setting Goten on my lap instead of my chest. "No, I didn't, I knew you would've been angry with me, so I just threatened her and she ran away", He said to me. I nodded slightly rubbing Goten's back. "I'm gonna get a snack" I said as I stood up putting Goten on the floor. I walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. I rummaged through the fridge and found some fish and burgers and chicken. I grabbed them and started heating and cooking them. I felt arms around my waist and I leaned into Vegeta after putting the fish in the oven.

He kissed my neck right where the bite from the mating was. I groaned at the feel getting weak in my knees. He always did that to instantly calm me or keep me happy. He chuckled at my weakness and I groaned softly with a slight growl. He chuckled at my growl then left to the kids in the living room. I sighed softly and kept cooking.

Gohan POV  
I was climbing up in a tree when I finally spotted the 4th dragon ball. I grabbed it and climbed down to see Videl smiling softly at me. I smiled and handed the 4th one we've found. She giggled and looked at all the balls. We had the 3 star, 5 star, 6 star and now the 2 star ball. She put them back in our bag. I pulled out the dragon radar and pressed a few buttons and said, "Okay, I see the next dragon ball, its south-west lets go". She nodded smiling and we flew off to get the rest of the dragon balls.

 **Hey guys, sorry if the chapter is short, I'm running out of ideas. If someone can please help me out with random ideas, just pm or review, it would mean a lot. Thank you! Anyway, here is chapter 13. So read and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. My updates might be coming a bit later and less frequently, only because there's some family stuff going on and I can't concentrate very well on my fanfics. So, anyway, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters except Vegeta and Goku's baby. So read and review. Hope you enjoy.**

Two and half more months later  
Vegeta POV  
I've been scouting out of the house every night just in case Chi-chi came back. I didn't want my son nor Kakarot's son to get hurt. Chi-Chi was psychopathic it seemed and she needed help. I looked toward the wall clock and saw it way pass the boys bedtime and shut off there game and said, "Boys its time for bed, go get ready for bed". They groaned getting up walking to there room they shared. Ever since chi-chi showed up months ago Trunks hasn't left Goten's side. I smiled at that and looked at Kakarot passed out on the couch. I chuckled and looked down at his stomach sitting on the floor in front of it.

He had a hand on his stomach even though it was still flat but it was soft. I laid my hand on his hand and he shifted slightly but closer to my hand. I smiled softly and stood up picking him up carefully. Damn he's a heavy sleeper! Trunks would've woken up the minute I tried to move him. I walked Kakarot up to our room and laid him gently on the bed covering him even though I know later on in the night he's going to kick the covers off of him anyway. I sighed softly and walked to check on the boys. They were up talking softly to each other about Chi-Chi. I stood by there door listening in on what they were saying.

Goten POV  
Trunks had asked me about my mom and why she would hurt me. I frowned at the question but decided to tell him; he is my best friend. We sat on our beds as I said, "Its because were half alien. Is what she said, and that were freaks and shouldn't." Trunks looked truly hurt but didn't look shocked and I looked at him. "Trunks, does Bulma hurt you too"? he quickly shook his head and said, "No, she just said bad words and called me and daddy mean words". I got up and sat next to him and said, "But my daddy always said, look on the bright side, at least we have our daddy's". Trunks nodded and smiled softly at me.

I moved back to my bed as Vegeta walked in the room and he tucked Trunks in then he tucked me in. Usually daddy tucks me in. "Is daddy not tucking me in tonight Vegeta?" I asked softly and he said, "No, he's sleeping, let him rest". I nodded and turned to lay on my side looking at Trunks as he slowly falls asleep. I smiled at Vegeta as he left shutting the door. I fell asleep as well.

Gohan POV  
Me and Videl were resting for the night. I was still up, I wasn't tired. I was anxious to get the dragon balls. Videl was asleep against my chest. I wrapped my arms softly around her as she slept and I looked at the clear sky. Stars everywhere, the moon shining brightly. After two and half months we found two more dragon balls. We only needed one more, we now had the 3 star, 5 star, 6 star, 2 star, 1 star and now the 7 seven star ball. All we needed was the 4 star and could make my dad happy. I knew he wasn't happy living here and knowing he's pregnant and I bet Vegeta doesn't know anything about it. He's always said that he was a kid when his home planet was blown up from Freiza.

I felt Videl shift slightly and I rubbed her back softly and said to no one in particular, "Don't worry dad, you'll be happy soon enough". I eventually fell asleep with Videl after a bit holding her close to my chest.

Goku POV  
I woke up needing to use the bathroom. As I was finishing up I noticed something off about my stomach. I looked down and noticed a barely noticeable bump. I blinked and jogged to Vegeta he was still asleep. I shook his softly, "Veggie wake up", I said. He groaned and looked up at me. "I have a bump", I said point to my barely noticeable bump. He smiled and sat up pulling me on his lap kissing my belly making me flush with embarrassment. "Veggie, come on now, lets get breakfast and wake the boys", I chuckled softly then blushing. He smirked and let me go to stand on my own.

We were making breakfast when someone knocked on the door. I went to get it but when I opened it I saw Bulma and Chi-Chi with two men behind them in suits, is what Chi-Chi said they were called. The boys followed me but I kept them behind me and I said, "What are you two doing here? And who are these men?" "Kakarot who's at the...", I heard Vegeta say but trail off as he walked over to us seeing who's there. "Boys go to your room alright", He said. Both boys nodded and ran off to there room and he put his arm around my waist. "These are lawyers and we will be taking our sons back and I am pressing orders on assault Vegeta", Chi-Chi said showing her marks on her wrists. I blinked shifting so I'm facing Vegeta more.

It looked as if I was just being close to him like any mate, but really I was protecting the cub inside of me. "You can't take them away! Your abusive to Goten physically and mentally and your mentally abusive to Trunks", I said to both women and the men in the back look to be writing this down on a piece of paper and I whispered to Vegeta so only he could hear me with our heightened senses, "Don't say anything, there writing our words down". He nodded and put his other arm around my waist in front of me as if to help protect our cub.

"Where's your proof?", Both woman said at the same time and Vegeta growled softly knowing she was right but we weren't going to let them take these kids away from us. "Where's your proof to keep us away from our kids, and what kind of reason is it anyway", Vegeta said rubbing my back soothingly. Bulma looked down and so did Chi-Chi. Looks like we won this round, but they only want custody of the kids, but they couldn't have custody of them, I wouldn't allow it. Trunks was like my step-son now, I couldn't allow them to go back to there mothers like this. I laid my head on Vegeta's shoulder and said quietly, "Your can't take our kids away. Yes that's right, Trunks is like a step-son to me and I won't allow either one of you to take them away without any real reason." "Now leave, all of you", Vegeta said. The men walked the woman back to there cars and drove off.

And we back to cooking breakfast but I wasn't in the mood to cook anymore so I just down on the couch and wondered where my oldest was. Last we saw him he was with Videl and they were off doing something. He didn't say what it was they were doing. I turned the TV on and watched some cartoons, I didn't feel like changing the channel anyway. Vegeta walked in after a bit handing me a plate of breakfast. I smiled and started eating and the boys came int he living room to eat breakfast with me on the couch. Vegeta sat next to me eating as well. I ate smiling softly at him. He put an arm around my shoulders.

 **So here's chapter 14, I really need some ideas for this, I'm losing some. I need some drama, lol. I want Chi-Chi and Bulma to find a reason why they should have the kids and not Vegeta and Goku. I just need some ideas. Please pm or review some ideas I will look over them and it will help a lot. Please. I'm literally begging for some ideas. It would be great! Anyway, so read and review thank you! Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Yayyy. Lol anyway, I would like to thank one of my followers for this wonderful idea, I would have never thought of it. So LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta for the great idea. This chapter probably will be most of LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta's idea, but there could some lemony goodness and fluff in it. Read to found out. Oh and Chi-Chi and Bulma are far from being out of the story, they still have a few tricks up there sleeves. Just to be sure, Goku is 4 and a half months along. I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters.**

I also don't own the idea that most of this story will be based on. So enjoy!

Gohan POV  
We woke up a bit earlier to find something I can cook up on an open fire. I'm glad my father was able to teach me how to roast meat on a fire. I found a rabbit and cooked it for me and Videl. She seemed really upset and I patted her hand, "Videl, whats wrong?" I asked her in between bites of the rabbit leg I was chewing on. She looked up at me and smiles shyly, "Oh nothing, Gohan, just thinking about some things". I nodded slowly and kissed her forehead then went back to eating. As I was chewing I grabbed the dragon radar and pressed a button to see if I can find the last ball, the four star ball.

I clicked the button again to set it wide range because I wasn't seeing it anywhere. I clicked it one more time then finally saw it. And man was it far. "Alright, Videl, I see the last ball, but its pretty far, lets finish up eating and get rid of the fire now and we can leave and be able to have more flight in before dark again", I said standing up after swallowing a piece of meat. She nodded chewing as I started to put the fire out with river water that was near by. Just as I finished up putting the fire out my phone rang and I grabbed it. My mother again. I sighed and answered and before I could even say hello she started yelling, "Where are you! Whats going on with you? I haven't seen you for months! I went to Mr. Satan and I also went to Bulma!". I wasn't in the mood for her yelling but I knew that if I hung up she'd call dad to find me.

Sighing I was about to speak but she continued and said, "She told me something interesting, why do you need the dragon radar thing, Why are you looking for the dragon balls?" "Mother! Shut up!", I yelled at her and said, "Its none of your damn business what I'm doing, sense I'm a freak huh?" I hung up shutting the phone off and grabbed Videls hand and we started flying again.

Goku POV  
It had been a couple hours after breakfast and Vegeta had suggested some sparrin' with the boys would do them some good a little. Too loosen there guard a little bit. I was sitting leaning against the trees as Vegeta went up against both of the boys first then one by one. Goten didn't have as much stamina as Trunks. It made sense because Trunks was older and had royal blood in him. I shrugged softly as Goten came to sit next to me trying to catch his breath while Trunks and Vegeta kept going. It looked like Trunks was getting the upper hand until Vegeta had landed a blow to Trunks stomach. Trunks gasped softly landing on his knees. "Remember Trunks, he just put you on the defensive, so block and counter attack until your back on the offensive", I said to him.

He turned then nodded happily standing up straight as Vegeta started letting blows come raining down on the tiny 8 year old. I looked down at the exhausted 7 year old curling up on my lap. "Go get something to drink son, you deserve it, you did good okay, you did really good today". He smiled then stood up running to the house. I smiled at him then looked down at my tiny unnoticeable bump and rubbed it. I looked up again and saw Vegeta still had the upper hand but Trunks was taking my advice well. He blocked and counter attacked when he could. Trunks flew up to level with his fathers eyes and be able to have a little more of an advantage sense he was flying. I chuckled at him being so smart.

Vegeta lifted his hands to protect his self from a kick but he miss calculated and got a face full of shin. I laughed loudly at it as Goten came back frowning. I stopped laughing instantly and sat up. "Goten, whats wrong?" Trunks and Vegeta came over as well after Vegeta thunked his son's head softly as if for payback from the shin to the face. Trunks pouted up at his dad. Vegeta sat next to me as Goten said, "Someones here daddy, and they wanna take us away, me and Trunks". I blinked and stood up along with Vegeta who grabbed his sons hand and I grabbed Goten putting him on his hip. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

Vegeta walked me and the boys to the house as a couple men stood there with brief cases in there hands. I shifted Goten to the ground moving him behind me as Vegeta did the same to Trunks. "Who are you two?" Vegeta said slowly moving me a bit behind him. "Child Protection Services", One the men said, then the other said, "We have some complaints of you two abusing those two little boys behind you. If I remember correctly, Trunks, 8 year of age. And Goten, 7 years of age. Also I remember the complainer saying that the tall one, umm Goku Son, was pregnant? Am I right?"

I froze at all that, who could think I would hurt my own son, if only for sparring with him or Trunks or Vegeta. I heard Vegeta snarl and say, "We would never abuse our sons and my cub in him is none of your business. If you don't have proof of us abusing the boys then leave and don't come back unless you have proof". One man opened his brief case a bit and took out what looked like pictures and handed them to me and some to Vegeta. I slowly looked down to see there all pictures of Vegeta sparring with Goten and Trunks individually. It seemed that Vegeta had the upper hand in the spar. I looked up just as Vegeta tched softly. I said, "These are not pictures of him abusing the boys, there pictures of him sparring with the boys".

"Have you ever heard of martial arts. Both boys learned martial arts from us, and we help them practice to get better", I through the pictures back at the men. Vegeta did the same but one man said, "Tell that a judge", He handed Vegeta some papers and said, "We have to take the boys back to there legal guardians until this matter is settled". I blinked and growled, "No, your not taking my sons anywhere. There not going back to the ones who abuse them." "It wasn't a question. We are taking them, its the law", He said again and I growled but the other man somehow got behind me and Vegeta and grabbed both of the boys arm pulling them to there black car they had. My eyes widened and I went to grab Goten and Trunks but I missed slipping and falling. Vegeta grabbed me steadying me.

My eyes widened as the boys were shoved in to the back seat of there car and forced in seat belts. Both boys screamed and banged against the windows wanting out. They were strong enough to destroy the car with there ki balls but they didn't do anything. Goten was crying loudly holding onto Trunks as Trunks kept banging on the window wanting us to come get them. But as we were running to catch the car it drove off at a very fast pace. I can't fly as well right now and Vegeta didn't want to leave me. I fell to my knees trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Vegeta helped me up walking us back to the house. He sat me on the couch grabbing a cup of water for me. I took it slowly drinking.

Vegeta POV  
That harpy of a woman! I can't believe her and my ex! Saying we're abusing the boys. Come on now. I looked over at Goku as he sat on the couch lost in thought I guess. He drank the water I gave him only one time and set it down and he hasn't moved from that spot sense then. I moved to sit next to my mate wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him against me. He didn't move just his head fell against my shoulder. I blinked and frowned standing up. "Kakarot, you can't just sit here while our sons are out there with those women! Get up we have to get them back", I growled out softly. He slowly looked up at me and said, "Well lets get proof of there abuse, our abuse is sparrin', its not abuse". He stood up as well.

I smiled softly then we walks out of hte house I grabbed his hand and we took off to Chi-Chi's house first. I don't doubt Chi-chi would already be hurting the poor boy. He landed a couple trees away sense she lives far out near the woods. I heard Kakarot stiffen as we both heard a scream that sounded more like a plea for something to stop. We nodded and he instant transmissoned us inside the house in front of Chi-chi standing between her and Goten. Kakarot was behind me grabbing Goten and snapped a picture quickly of a bruise on his arm then his leg I saw it looked like a belt mark. I growled and saw the belt in her hands.

I grabbed and acted like I was going to swing at her and she cowered away from me. "You think its okay just to hit an 7 year old!" She screamed loudly reaching for the phone but I tried grabbing her hand before she grabbed it. It was too late. She already dialed for police. I threw the belt back to the floor and looked at Kakarot who was holding a crying Goten who wasn't moving from his spot in his dads lap. "Kakarot, lets go she called the cops." I said to him. He nodded holding Goten like a baby and we flew out the window to Bulma's as quick as we could. We ran into the house and found Trunks on the couch reading, his game systems ready to be played but he wasn't playing them. He didn't want to play them. Trunks looked up taking a ready stance at the intruder but seeing it was us. He ran to me grabbing my leg tightly.

I shifted him behind me as police ran to the living room where we were. I growled shifting Kakarot and Trunks behind me. So all three of them were safe. I could take a bullet, but Trunks wasn't fast enough to catch one like me or Kakarot. And Kakarot might be a little off because of the pregnancy. Bulma walked out from behind the men and growled saying, "I knew you'd come back, you've went to Chi-Chi's house I see. Men those two men abuse my son and Chi-Chi's son, you all saw the pictures I got of them. Vegeta beating both poor little boys. He's my son. I want him back."

"Over my dead body", I growled out and she shrugged nodding to the police. They all started shooting and it was difficult getting the bullets in my hand instead of my mate and children. I threw the bullet hard back at the men but they had bullet proof vests on. I growled, "Are you crazy! You let them shoot even though there two children and my mate is pregnant with our cub!?" She looked to the boys and my mate and said, "They seem fine, now lets go the easy way so I can get my boy and Chi-Chi's son back to us. Hand over the boys and we can through with this in court". I heard Kakarot frown while he sighed defeated and I turned to see his face. He was crying.

Dammit, he's crying now. But they only way we can do this is go through with this legally and through the damn court. I looked at Trunks who was holding on to the back of my leg tightly. "Trunks, you have to be strong for me okay, and do what your mother says. We'll get you out of here okay, you have to be patient". He slowly nodded and moved to sit back on the couch holding his knees to his chest tightly. "Just to let you know Bulma, we're about to hand over a little boy who was getting beaten by his mother with a belt, so think that over instead of saying that we were abusing the boys". I flew off with Kakarot and Goten asleep against his fathers shoulder.

We slowly landed back at Chi-Chi's house. Goten woke up and rubbed his eyes softly then saw where he was and started shaking hiding his face in his fathers neck. "Hey son, don't worry your going to be fine, we're going to get you out of here okay, you have to be strong for me and do what she says alright". I heard my mate say as I turned to put my hand on his lower back as I knocked on the door. The door opened immediately after I knocked and there stood Chi-Chi fury in her eyes. She didn't scare me but it scared Goten as I heard him suck in a breath and hold it, tightening his arms around Kakarot. "Chi-Chi, I guess we'll have to do this your way, but don't hurt the boy, he's only a child!" Kakarot bent to set his son down. He hugged and kissed the boy all over his adorable face making him giggle a bit. "Go on now, we'll deal with getting you back as soon we can okay son," He said and Goten nodded running inside the house and up to his room. Chi-Chi smirked then slammed the door in our faces.

I turned to hold my mate and he looks defeated and almost broken. I pulled him against me and flew off holding him close. He hid his face in my neck as I felt and heard some sobs coming from him. We landed back at the house and saw Gohan and Videl sitting near the lake by our house. "Hey, baby, your other son is still free", I said to him. He looked up and zoomed to his eldest son and grabbing him holding him as tight as he could. I saw tears from Kakarots eyes again, I hate seeing him cry. Gohan had jumped at the sudden hug but hugged my mate back after he saw how visibly upset my mate was. I walked over and Gohan had shifted his father away and said, "Where's the boys, I have something to tell you all".

Kakarot looked at me and frowned bringing his knees to his chest looking like a big child. I sat down next to him and he moved to lay his head on my lap. "Gohan, your mother and Bulma seemed to have been able to get photos of me and the boys sparrin' and now there saying we're abusing the boys. We can't have the boys until we do this in court". Gohan gasped frowning. Kakarot sobbed again and shifted turning so his face was in my stomach.

 **So there was chapter 15, hope you guys like it. Now I've decided to add a lot more drama to this story just because I like drama in my stories and suspense. Anyway, you'll find out what kind of drama it is in the next chapter or two. Maybe. Anyway. Read and Review, and thanks again for the amazing idea LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta. It means a lot it is helping me to get my brain working again, that and coffee lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyy guys so its chapter 16! Yayyy! You'll see some really good drama in this chapter, trust me you will. I've thought very long on this ad decided to put it in with the story, so please tell me honestly if you like it or not. I really hope you do. So, previously on The Two Saiyans Who Fell In Love, Chi-Chi and Bulma have gave Child Protection Services (CPS) false accusation of abuse toward Trunks and Goten, I'm not going to say there sons, because as of right now, to me there not fit to be any one's mother. Anyway, and Gohan has something very surprising to tell his family.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the character except Goku's and Vegeta's child. Read and review.**

Vegeta POV  
I was sitting on the couch with Goku taking a nap, his head on my lap. Gohan and Videl, I think was her name. were on the luv seat. She was leaning against him her head on his shoulder while his arm was around her shoulders. "So, Gohan what was this big news, you needed to tell me, Kakarot and the boys", I said my curiosity getting the best of me. He looked at Videl and she nodded and he looked back at me and said, "Me and Videl have been searching for the Dragon Balls and we've found all them. We were thinking of wishing Planet Vegeta back along with the saiyans who were killed by Frieza". I froze at his words and shifted Kakarot so I was standing and his head was on a pillow now. Man he really is a heavy sleeper. "Kitchen Gohan, we need to talk", I said walking to the kitchen.

I sat on a chair as he walked in looking at me and sat down after I motioned him to sit down as well. "You wanna bring back my home planet and my people? Why?" He sighed and said, "I've seen how upset dad is and seeing as mom is trying to take Goten away and thats breaking him to no end, I just want him to be happy and i thought that he deserved better than this, that maybe he'd be happy with people like us you know". I nodded and said, "I agree with you but we will talk to Kakarot about it all and find a very far away place for all this". He nodded and stood up going to my fridge pulling out a water bottle. I walked back out to Kakarot who was lying half off and half on the couch. I sighed chuckling to my self and shifted him so he was snuggled against my lap again.

Suddenly I felt a strong aura, a very strong aura. I looked over to Gohan and he nodded telling me he's felt it as well. I noticed Goku sit up yawning but blinked when he starting feeling it as well. All four of us, me, Kakarot, Videl and Gohan went outside to see who's aura it was but I didn't see anything and the way Kakarot was looking around was telling me he didn't see anyone either. I looked to Gohan but he shrugged and I flew up a bit to get a better view. Kakaroat flew up along with me getting even closer to me than usual. I looked over at Gohan to see him and Videl beside us as well. I looked around wrapping an arm around Kakarots waist and my other arm around his stomach for protection.

I felt someone coming at me and Kakarot from behind and I immediately twisted pushing Kakarot over to Gohan who grabbed just as I was punched hard in the face that sent me flying toward the ground. I landed hard on concrete I growled looking up to see who had hit me but all I saw was Kakarot and worry on his face. "Vegeta? Are you okay?" He asked his voice laced with concern. "Fine, Kakarot, but stay with Gohan, I don't you or the cub getting hurt", I said to him and he nodded flying toward Gohan who put him behind him with Videl.

I stood up flying up to see who had hit me and saw what looked like a human, but the aura was different I never felt this aura before. It was a woman who had hit me! I growled and instantly powered up to super saiyan my rage almost taking complete control of me. A woman could hit me that hard?! I don't think so! I thought and went after her but I heard Kakarot say, "Vegeta! Wait!". I looked over to him but he was standing next to me instead.

Goku POV  
I saw him power up to Super Saiyan and go after the woman but something made me stop him as I screamed, "Vegeta! Wait!". I flew up to him and grabbed his hand looking at the woman who then growled at me and I instinctively went behind Vegeta covering my stomach for protection. Then I suddenly remembered my dream back before Bulma had kicked me and Vegeta out of CC. "Vegeta, remember that dream I told you about. About how our child had turned evil in the future and killed you!" I screamed out at him and he blinked turning to face me then back at the woman. I looked as well and I saw Gohan from the corner of my eye with Videl flying up toward us.

The woman did have some resemblance to Vegeta and I. She had my unruly hair but a bit longer and down her shoulders. She had Vegeta's brown eyes and sharp nose.  
"Daddy?" I heard a soft voice behind me and I looked and saw Goten. I blinked and looked down knowing Chi-Chi had to be somewhere for him to be here. The woman growled again, disappeared then reappeared right in front of Goten. He looked at her as I gasped flying toward them but I couldn't fly as well as I used to she lifted a fist up to hit him. "Do not hit him! This is your father speaking! Do not hit your brother!" I screamed at her and Goten started crying and flew toward Gohan after seeing him.

Vegeta was right next to me helping me float in the air and I stood straight against him thinking about my dream and my hoping that it wasn't going to become true, but it did come true and sooner than I thought it would. She was from the future but how did she get here? I looked at her and noticed that she had the same murderous look in her eye that Vegeta had the day we first met and first fought. I looked up at my mate as he rubbed my back soothingly. I whimpered and Looked up at my murderous daughter who formed a ki ball that kept getting bigger and bigger. I gasped starting to forma ki ball but I couldn't, with my ki being used for the cub. Vegeta growled forming one instead and pushes me toward Gohan.

I grab Goten holding him as he cries deeply and I looked down seeing Chi-Chi and heard her calling out of Goten. She of course was looking up. she's smart enough to know that Goten would fly. "Go Goten okay, we're going to get you home soon" I say to him and he whimpered nodding and flew back off to Chi-Chi and I saw her yank his arm and walk off with him. I growled low in my chest and noticed Vegeta about to throw the ki ball at her just as she was about to throw hers at him. "Vegeta! Don't hurt her!" I yelled and he growled looking at me and I saw her smirk, it wasn't Vegeta's smirk, it had to be mine. I chuckled then slowly flew to her grabbing her wrist making her dissolve the ki ball. "Dad! Let me go! I have to do this!" She yelled at me then released her self from me and disappeared completely.

"Instant transmission?" I said to Vegeta who grabbed me holding me tightly. "Vegeta, my dream came true, she wants to hurt you, she almost hurt Goten". "I know honey, I know, but we have so much deal with right now. Getting our sons back and telling you about the dragon balls and wishing Planet Vegeta and the other saiyans back", He said and we all flew back to our house and I leaned against Vegeta exhausted and hungry. Gohan and Videl went inside and Vegeta dipped my head up to face him. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back my arms going around his neck.

He pulled away from me and I looked down at my stomach, "H-how did she become evil? How did she even come in he past, the past where she hasn't been born yet". I asked softly and Vegeta rubbed my belly softly, "I don't know Kakarot, but we are going to find out and we are going to do something about it, I don't know what that something is yet but I'll find out". He said to me and walked toward the house where I saw those men who took Goten and Trunks away from us talking to Gohan and Videl. I gasped and ran over blocking my son and Videl from them. "What you guys what?" I said angrily with Vegeta at my side now.

"We were called because a Bulma Briefs told us that you complained to her about a Chi-Chi Son abusing her son. Is that right?" One of the men said and I blinkedand nodded taking out some pictures of the belt mark on his arm and leg and showing them. "We would never harm our boys except for sparrin'" I said to them as Vegeta again put both his arms around me for protection. I leaned against them as they looked at the pictures and they said, "You will still have to go through court to get custody of the children, we can give you the best lawyers we know. But You had also said that the other one, Bulma abused to her son as well. Where's the evidence?" I blinked and looked down, "There is no evidence yet, she mentally abuses the boy calling all us freaks and more". I heard Vegeta say rubbing my stomach to soothe me softly.

Bulma POV- At CC  
I was standing in the kitchen door way as I saw Trunks on the couch reading and not playing his video games like he usual would be. I saw the way he held onto Vegeta's pants leg then switched to Gokus when Vegeta hurried to catch those bullets. My son looked so sad, he was 8 and shouldn't be feeling this. 'What is wrong with me'?! I screamed at myself. 'I don't want to hurt my son, he's my baby boy', I screamed again at myself. I moved to sit next to him and I saw him tense up and heard him suck in a breathe waiting for my yelling I guess but I wouldn't let him hear anymore yelling from me. He doesn't deserve that. "Trunks sweetheart, I'm so sorry okay. I never meant to hurt you or anyone like this okay. I know how upset you are but please remember I love you so much", I said to him hoping he'll understand and he said in the softest voice I ever heard from him, "I love you too mama". I smiled softly and opened my arms for a hug and he jumped into them holding on to me.

"You should call your father tell him to come over so that we can talk okay, because your my son and I love you alright", I said softly rubbing his back and he nodded getting up skipping to the phone near the couch end. He picked the phone up but looked at me and said, "I don't know the number". I giggles softly and leaned over dialing the number for him to call Vegeta. He actually smiled and waited for someone to pick up the phone. I watched him as his face lit up and he said, "Hi daddy! I miss you so much". I smiled softly back at him. I stood up kissing him head then went to the kitchen to make some tea while spoke to his father. While I heated up the water on the stove I thought long and hard about Chi-Chi abusing Goten. Why was I so blind about it.

Goten stuck with his father more than ever being near his mother. And then I falsely accused Vegeta of abusing the boys. I'm a bad mother. I sat down on a kitchen chair and didn't notice trunks talking to me until he tapped my arm. "Hmm..Oh what is it son?" "Daddy can't come over right now said something about he's talking to child protection something", He said and I blinked my eyes widening standing up, "Child Protection Services?" He blinked up at me and nodded and I quickly removed the tea kettle so I didn't get the water too hot for the tea leaves. "Did he say why he was talking to them?" I asked my son putting enough tea leaves for two people in the kettle.

"He said to protect Goten and Gohan and me and the new baby", Trunks said sitting down looking down. "I-Is that bad?" He said fiddling with his thumbs. I shook my head and said, "No its not bad it just means that there trying to get Goten away from Chi-Chi so she can stop hurting him okay". Trunks nodded and said, "Mama, did you mean those mean words you said about me and Goten and daddy and Goku and Gohan". I immediately shook my head and said, "No son not at all, I was just in shock about it and not thinking about what I was saying". I thought for a moment then said, "Maybe if Goku and Vegeta can start trusting me again I could look over the new baby for them and see if everything is alright". Trunks brightened up with that and smiled really big as I handed him a cup of tea. "Okay, thank you mama, so much!"

Smiles I watched him drink some tea down then run out and I heard his video game start. I chuckled and drank my tea slowly thinking that they might never trust me again. But if they do trust me again I will do my best to not break that trust ever. I was horrible all because I wasn't thinking before I said those words. Looking down at my now second cup of tea I watched it swirl around my cup as I laid it back down on the saucer. It was soothing and I dozed off at the kitchen table.

 **Okay, so I really like I didn't do very good on this chapter, most of this chapter was written very late last night and I was up all night trying to get it done before I went to sleep but I got too tired and decided to finish this morning. But I still don't think its that good. It may be all over the place, but next chapter I'll make sure is better. I wanted to get chapter 16 out of the way because this chapter was where Goku and Vegeta's daughter (Future daughter) came into play and I really wanted to get it out of the way so I can focus on how there fight will go. Anyway, read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey chapter 17 guys! Yayy So Bulma finally came to her senses. She knows she treates her friends and best friend (Goku) like shit. She wants to fix it. She wants to look over Goku and there baby. Will Goku and Vegeta be able to trust her again? Or will they wish for all the saiyans and planet Vegeta to return with the dragon balls. Read and find out. Loves yas. lol  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball z except for Goku and Vegetas daughter. That reminds me I need names for her! Any name, I'm thinking I want it with a go infront of it like Goku, Gohan, and Goten. But any pretty little saiyan like name would do. **

Bulma POV- At CC; The next day  
I was just done cleaning the living room when I heard a knock on the front door. 'Must be Goku and Vegeta' I thought to my self while quickly putting the vacuum up I was using. I looked up after I heard Trunks yelling, "Mama, daddy's are here!" I chuckled softly and smiled softly seeing Goku and Vegeta in the doorway of the living room. Goku's face had lit up at the sound of being called Daddy from Trunks. I instinctively looked down to Goku's stomach and noticed a very small unnoticeable bump. I looked back up and noticed Goku was stiff and looking around as if danger was going to pop out of no where and attack him. I frowned softly and said, "Hey umm we should talk".

"About what"? Vegeta snarled at me and I frowned more and said, "About the false accusation of you hurting the boys". Vegeta began to open his mouth but was interrupted by Trunks who said, "Dad! Mama said she realizes what she has done and shes sorry and she could hope that you guys could trust her or something. So could look at Daddy's belly and see how the baby's doing". After Trunks had said that I noticed Vegeta has shifted Goku slightly behind him as if I were going to hurt him. Goku was so much more stronger than me after all. Sighing I said, "I-I won't hurt you I just want to talk, I can make some tea and we can talk. I really wanna talk about all this instead yelling at all you guys. I feel terrible".

"O-Okay Bulma, but why did you say all those mean things to us? I'm your best friend", I heard Goku say and hearing his voice, it sounded so weak and hurt. It didn't sound like Goku at all. I frowned feeling tears bottling up in my eyes. "Oh Goku, I am so sorry! I just wasn't thinking. Please Goku I am so sorry", I whimpered out at him clasping my hands together in front of me under my chin. After hearing no response from him I sighed frowning and walked to the kitchen, "I'll make some tea, make yourself at home".

Goku POV  
I was surprised to see Trunks open the door instead of Bulma but I thought i heard a vacuum running so she must have been cleaning. I bent down to hug Trunks before Vegeta and I walked in. He hollered for his mother stating that we were here. Bulma wouldn't stop saying sorry, I don't think I could ever forgive her, for what she did. She was my best friend, I don't think I could ever trust her again. And when Trunks had told me that she wanted to check on my and Vegeta's cub I shrank slightly and I felt Vegeta pull me softly behind him. She went to get tea when I wasn't answering her and I sat on the couch leaning against Vegeta and whispered softly, "Vegeta, what are going to do about our daughter?"

I heard his sigh and he rubbed my back slowly and soothingly and whispered back, "I'll handle it okay, just don't stress your self out, its not good for the baby or you". Nodding I lent my head against his shoulder as Trunks sat in front of us and began to play his video games. It was a fighting game of sorts and we was good at it. After all is father was a fighter and one the strongest saiyans alive other than me. Trunks was a strong one as well, Vegeta is raising him right. Maybe the right saiyan way though. I looked up to see Vegeta watching Trunks with a smile on his face. I chuckled silently then started to think about Bulma and if she really meant what Trunks had told me and his father.

She sounded sincere when we walked in CC, but she knows how to act innocent when she's not. She walked back in with a tray of four teal cups and a pot of tea. She poured all three of us, Vegeta, Trunks and I some tea and handed it to us. Trunks to one sip then began to play his game again. In his own little world. I slowly drank the tea and Vegeta began, "Bulma, how could we trust you or believe your word after what you said to all us saiyans and even the half saiyans. You called us terribly names and you made Trunks so upset that he never wanted to see CC ever again". I watched her frown and sit on a recliner but doesn't recline the chair, she said, "I know I made a mistake, a big mistake and I'm really sorry. I was just shocked and wasn't thinking like I usually would've done."

"Look, Vegeta and Goku, I am very sorry for everything and falsely accusing you two of hurting the boys. That was all Chi-Chi, she said she had photos of you two hurting the boys and when I looked at them I didn't look as closely as I should've looked." She took a long drink of her tea then began again, "I should've looked closer so that I could that Vegeta and the boys were sparring. But I didn't and now poor little Goten is with an abusive mother whom I've caught hitting him", She said matter of factly and I gasped sitting up quickly, "Did you take pictures are you going to call that child protection thing for him! I want my little boy back". She looked at me and said, "Yes I did and I haven't yet but I will. We can get Chi-Chi in jail for hurting him". I stood up as fast as I could and grabbed her phone handing it to her, "Call them Bulma now, He's my little boy", I said to her with a pleading look.

I watched her sigh then nod and stand up walking into another room. I felt Vegeta pull me back against him on the couch. I lent against him sighing and frowning. "Chi-Chi will pay for this, right Vegeta?" I asked softly. "Of course Kakarot", he said and I chuckled. I still wonder why he never calls me by my earth name, but Vegeta always saw me as Kakarot I guess. I laid my head on his lap yawning softly. "Take a nap Kakarot, I'll handle the rest of this talk when she gets done on the phone", Vegeta said sliding his fingers through my unruly hair. I nodded off hugging his hips tightly.

Vegeta POV  
Watching Kakarot nod off like a little kid put a smirk on my face. He was always tired taking more naps than usual. I just hope everything is okay, I don't know how saiyan pregnancies work, I was taken in my freiza as a child and then my planet blew up because of him. I kept sliding my fingers soothingly through Kakarots hair hoping that nothing is wrong with his pregnancy. Bulma won't know if anything is wrong either, she's a human and only knows about human pregnancies. I don't think Kakarot could trust her ever again, but hearing her sound so sincere I began to think that she might really be sorry for what she did.

Looking over at Trunks, he was winning on his video game. A fighting game. I looked up at the corner and saw that it said, Lvl 8. Next to it said he had 3457 Pts. He is good at fighthing and I bet there's a lot of cool fighting technics in the game. He pressed some buttons which made his fighter on the game kick his opponent in the face then in the stomach. I chuckled softly and said, "You're pretty good at this son, how hard is Lvl 8 son". "It's really hard dad, I've been stuck on this Lvl for days now, all the other Lvl's were really easy", He said sticking his tongue out concentrating hard on the game. I smiled at my son and Bulma walked in and said, "Okay Child Protection Services are on there way here to pick up the photos I have then go and get Goten". I smiled slightly and said, "Good, Goten doesn't need to be around her.

She looked down at Kakarot and bit her lip, "Has always been sleeping like this"? I slowly shook my head and said, "Not until he become 4 months. I don't know anything about saiyan pregnancies because I was child when Planet Vegeta was destroyed and Freiza took me in". She nodded in understand and bit her lip and said, "I-I just want to make sure he's healthy you know. Do you think you know what gender it will be". "Girl", I immediately said and shifted Kakarot closer to me. He mumbled in his sleep, something about not being able to breathe but soothed back down when I rubbed his back. Bulma blinked up at me and said, "It does seem really early to figure out the gender of the baby, but why don't we give it a shot". I blinked and looked down at Kakarot, he was a heavy sleeper but I didn't want him to do anything he didn't like.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet and careful, he's a heavy sleeper but I don't want him to wake up and find out that your doing this, you know he doesn't trust his best friend anymore", I said. She nodded sadly and stood up and I carefully picked up my heavy sleeper. He groaned but went back to sleep his head against my shoulder. Bulma walked me down to her lab and told me to lay him on that bed over near a corner while she grabbed what was needed to help check on my and Kakarots cub. I carefully laid him down, he squirmed but settled down while I held his hand. She came back and said, "You'll need to lift his shirt up". I blinked at her but she stared right back and I sighed slowly moving his shirt up so it shows his soft stomach. She put this gel on his stomach turning on a machine that was next to the bed and said, "This is just an ultra sound I won't hurt him okay".

I watched her slowly nodding while making sure Kakarot doesn't wake up. Please kakarot for once keep napping, I pleaded to my self. I watched her put this thing that she called the ultrasound camera (I don't know what its actually called lol) on Kakarots stomach and softly moved it around. Surprisingly Kakarot didn't even twitch at the object on his stomach. Damn, he's a really heavy sleeper, I thought to myself. "Oh Vegeta look", She whispered to me pointing to a white shadow on the screen, "There's the head an arm and oh look a tiny tail", She said while pointing to it. I looked and smiled with glee then whispered, "Could you check the gender even though I'm pretty positive its a girl". She nodded then moved the camera around again and sighed softly, "Your baby is using its tail to cover its parts, its definitely more modest than Goku. It won't let us see what gender yet".

I nodded and she wiped the gel off Kakarots stomach then pulled his shirt back down smiling softly. "Will you tell Goku that we did this while was sleeping, he'd be pretty angry at us", She said then shut the machine down cleaning the camera thing off. I sighed then nodded, "A bonded pair in the saiyan life means you can barely hold anything back from your mate, he'll no sooner than later and I'll tell him when we are alone so we won't lash out on anyone". She nodded then stood up as there was were some knocks on the door and she quickly ran up to get it while I picked my mate up and started for the living room again.

 **So chapter 17 everyone, it might be a little shorter than my usual amount of chapter, lol. I was running out of ideas for this chapter becase I was gonna time skip for chapter 18. Thats all Im going to say for chapter 18 lol. Read and review, hope you liked it.**  
 **  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yayyy chapter 18 I know it's probably been a bit long I think. I missed a couple math assignments and needed to get them done before I got behind again like last year. Anyway, Last chapter Goku and Vegeta were called to Bulma's to talk about how she was such an ass to them and was sorry for everything. Trunks seems happier, and Vegeta had Bulma do an ultra sound while Goku was napping. Lol Goku is a heavy sleeper aint he. lol Anyway, someone was knocking on the door and thats it lol. I don't own DBZ, just Goku and Vegeta's baby and this story. Carry on.**

Vegeta POV- Still in CC  
I was walking back up to the living room when Kakarot mumbled something but I didn't understand what he said. I smirked at him and kept walking. I walked in and carefully laid Kakarot on the couch. Trunks was politely sitting down on the couch because two men were here and Trunks knew how to act toward others. Gokus head ended up falling across Trunks lap and he giggled softly. I chuckled and looked at the men. "Hello, I'm Vegeta." I said to them and they moved there hands out for a hand shake and I took them both and shook hands. One man, a man with a blue shirt and black suit over it and no tie said, "I'm Tao Mashima and this is coworker Ryan Bell, he's American and recently moved here to Japan". I nodded and said, "Nice to meet you both. The one of there sleeping on my son is my mate Kakarot, but usually goes by Goku Son".

They nodded and Tao said, "Lets get down to business, a Bulma Briefs called for Child Protection Services because of an accusation about Child Abuse toward a Chi-Chi Son". I nodded and sat down on a near by chair as Bulma started to speak while handing them a filing folder, "Yes Sir, I have some pictures to prove it as well and so does Vegeta. He has pictures of marks on him before he was forced to give him back to her because of a false accusation against him from Chi-Chi her self." Ryan took the folder and opened it examining the pictures. I saw his facial expressions shift from Worry to Anger then to flat out pissed in 5 seconds and he began to speak before Tao could continue, "Mashima, this poor boy is hurting badly." He showed the pictures to Tao and Tao growled and stood up.

Ryan Continued, "Bulma Briefs, Vegeta, sir, we will go and get the boy from her. This is proof enough of her abuse on him. We need her address and quickly". Bulma stood up quickly and said hold on quickly then jogged off to write off the address and I heard rustling from the couch. Kakarot was getting up now. I looked over and he up rubbing his eye like Trunks does when he wakes up in the morning. He's such a child. He mumbled something incoherent again and I sighed getting up slightly shaking his shoulders, "Wake up you crazy loof". He blinked and blushed at my nick name for him. He looked around at his surroundings then saw the Child Protection Service's men there and jumped and said, "Vegeta what's going on"?

"These men are getting Goten back and Chi-Chi will get what she deserves and I have a plan for us okay", I said to him and he nodded and said, "I'm Hungry". I laughed and Bulma jogged in saying, "Your always hungry Goku, I have some left over meat in the fridge that should be enough for your saiyan stomach and your baby in there as well". Kakarot lit up at that and ran to the kitchen with Trunks on his tail. I smiled and saw Bulma give the men a piece of note book paper with Chi-Chi's information on it, "Here you go Mr. Mashima and Mr. Bell. And when you do get Goten bring him here please I'm sure he'll want to see his father pretty quickly". Tao Mashima nodded and they both left to get Goten.

I looked over at Bulma and said quietly, "Thank you, for everything". She blinked then gasped and hugged and whispered, "First time I ever heard you say thank you to anyone other than it being sarcastic all the time". I laughed and said, "You blue haired idiot". She laughed and said, "Giant Monkey". I laughed at that one as well with her and went to the kitchen smelling the meat being heated up. I heard her foot steps behind me as well.

Tao Mashima POV- Driving to Chi-Chi's house  
I kept thinking about those pictures, they were horrible. The information about Goten Son was with the pictures as well I was having Ryan read it to me as we drove. "Tao this says he's only 7 years of age. And says that the only thing he truly would ever love is his best friend and his father. It says something crazy too, like He's part Saiyan." Ryan said making a thinking face and I said, "Ryan, this is Japan we have a lot of crazy shit around here. But Saiyan huh, that's the first I've ever heard of that. And two be quite honest from the pictures he's looks to be a spitting image of that Goku Son I think that Vegeta said was his usual name he went by".

"His Parents are Chi-Chi Son and Goku Son A.K.A Kakarot. Kakarot is a weird name even for Japan Tao", Ryan continued reading through it, "It says that his father is 100% Saiyan but his mother is 100% Human, that explains the half bit with him. I wonder what a saiyan is, it is an alien of some sort, I thought aliens only existed in fairy tales". I sighed shrugging and pulled in to the drive way a small round looking house out in the woods far off from the city. "Well Ryan looks like we're at the house, Ready?" I said unbuckling my seat belt and turning off the car. He nodded putting the papers and pictures back in the folder and putting it in his brief case so he didn't lose them. We both got out and headed toward the door.

I knocked on the door with Ryan a few steps behind me. I backed up just a little bit so the door could open with out hitting me. It took a bit but a woman with pitch black hair and a different outfit from anyone in the city opened the door. (The outfit is Chi-Chi's usual attire I just don't know how to explain it) I looked at her then looked behind her and noticed a small boy sitting in a corner hugging his knees to his chest tightly and crying loudly. I quickly looked back up at the woman and said, "We have some things to speak you about regarding the abuse of Goten Son". By making her think that I'm regarding her claims against Vegeta she'll let me in nicely and I look at the bruises on the boy and show her the pictures of her abusing the boy. She blinked then nodded and opened the door wider for me to walk in with Ryan.

She turned and said, "Goten, upstairs and do your homework". I never seen a child move so quick before. He was gone within a second. I walked in and she told us to make ourselves comfortable while she made some tea but I told her this will only take just a few minutes that we were fine. She nodded and said, "What are your names sir, I'm Chi-Chi, as you probably already know. And Goten of course was the one who ran up to do his homework, ever sense I finally got him away from his abusers he's been very different. Barely lets anyone go near him or touch him. He just hides and sometimes if he comes down he only goes to a corner and sits there." Her lies were crazy, she really knew how to hide it.

"Ma'am, I'm Tao Mashima and this Ryan Bell, my coworker. We have some information on things regarding Goten's abuse.", I motioned for Ryan to take out the file and he nodded laying his brief case on the coffee table opening it up taking out the file. "What information sir?" I heard Chi-Chi say and I said, "The information that you falsely accused the boys' step father of abusing him when your the one who abuses the poor boy". She blinked and looked to be frozen in place when I said that. Ryan took out the pictures and laid them on top of his now shut brief case to show her. I heard a small whimper from the stairs and I turned to see Goten hiding just above the railing tears pouring from his face. I stood up and said, "Come here Goten, I'm Mashima, but if you want you can call me Tao. I'm going to take you from this place and take you back to your daddy, would you like that?"

I saw him nod and I put my hands out for him and he ran to me grabbing my pant leg so tight I thought my leg would go to sleep from how tight he was grabbing me. Chi-Chi shook her head and growled and said, "Goten, room now!" I felt Goten jump and whimper again moving more behind me and I looked at Ryan as he pulled his cell out calling the police. "Mrs. Son, I'm sorry but you are the one who will be going to jail not his step father". I bent down to pick the boy up and he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck as if he was going to die just then.

Ryan put the pictures calmly back in his suit case and stood up and said, "The police said to stay here and make sure she doesn't go anywhere so they can take her down town". I nodded and said, "Call Mrs. Briefs and tell her whats going on". He nodded and started calling her. I looked down at Goten and looked over him and saw many new bruises and red marks all over him. I frowned and said, "Don't worry, you'll be with your daddy soon okay, and your mother is in really big trouble for this okay". He nodded and I continued and I said, "Hey why don't you bring some toys down here and you and I can play until the police get here okay". "O-Okay", He mumbled and I put him down.

He ran to his room to get some toys and I looked at Ryan who was just hanging up and said, "She knows what's going on and apparently Vegeta and Goku is on there way now and will be here in 10 minutes or less depending on if Goku will be okay or not". I blinked at his words then sighed shrugging and saw Goten tumble slowly back down here tripping on an untied shoe lace. I chuckled and bent down as he dropped some cars down next to him. He frantically began to tie his shoes but he couldn't do it. "Here want me to help?" He sniffled and nodded and said, "Okay, I'm going to teach how".

I slowly taught Goten how to tie his shoes he smiled just a tiny bit and sat down spreading his cars out to play. I looked over to see Chi-Chi pacing around like she was trying to get out of here. I looked at Ryan and he nodded grabbing her and said, "Sit, until the police arrive". She growled but sat down looking straight at Goten who stiffened and moved closer to me. "Guess what Goten, your daddy and step father is coming down here". Goten's face was lit up and he said, "Daddy is coming!". I nodded and he smiled jumping around then sat back down and began to play with his cars.

The front door two this house opened with a big bang causing Goten to squeal and shift behind me again but it was only Vegeta and Mr. Son. "Goten, its your daddy", I said and moved so he could see his daddy. He smiled and ran to him just as the police were showing up as well. Mr. Son shifted to let the police inside then picked Goten up holding him close with Vegeta rubbing Goten's back. The police grabbed Mrs. Son and cuffed her then took her out to the police cruiser and shoved her in. I looked at Ryan who was watching Goku and Vegeta and Goten.

We left them alone but when I got in the car I watched them fly, it looked like Goku was having trouble when he started to tumble and fell down. Goten squealed but Vegeta caught him lowering him to the ground easily. Goten was hovering above Vegeta's head frowning. He said something but I didn't hear what he said. Me and Ryan left, we weren't needed right now until the court date.

Goku POV  
I couldn't believe that I couldn't fly right now. I looked at Vegeta and frowned as Goten said, "What's wrong daddy"? "I don't know Goten, all of a sudden I can't fly. Maybe if I rest I should be fine, it is getting late so lets go", I said back to him. He nodded and Vegeta wrapping his around carefully around me and we flew back to Bulma's to get Trunks because he wanted to live with us. We then flew back to our house by the lake.

Vegeta laid me down on the couch and said, "Lets gets some food in all of you then you can sleep and you two boys okay." They nodded at him as well as me who yawned slightly. He chuckled and went to cook something quick for us. "Hey boys guess what?" I said to them and they tilted there heads and said, "What?" "Gohan found all 7 dragon balls and soon Vegeta and I will wish for Planet Vegeta back and the other saiyans and we could live up there or maybe have some Saiyans come down here if I want to stay on Earth". They both smiled and cheered happily. I smiled and Vegeta came back with some dinner. We all ate quickly and I quickly fell asleep with Goten snuggled deeply in my arms.

 **There was chapter 18 hope you guys like it. I've been getting a bit sick and I was in a lot of pain today because certain lady things but I was doing better tonight and thought lets write it real quick. lol I think I did great with this one. I also think its a bit longer than my other chapters. Oh well, anyway, Read and Review, hope you like it. I still needs names please for the baby.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19, yayy. So in the last chapter Goku and Vegeta had finally managed to get Goten back to them with the help of Bulma and Child Protection Services. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball or any of the characters, it all belongs to the owner, I only own Goku's and Vegeta's daughter. Carry on!**

Goku POV- 2 months later: At CC  
I'm now around 6 months and my belly has started show a lot more. Goten and Trunks like to talk to my belly a lot. Rubbing it and touching it and all that. Sometimes I would feel fluttering around but Vegeta just told me it was probably just the baby's tail moving around. I smiled softly, we were now at Bulma's for an ultra sound. I've began to trust her again and when we came over, most of my friend were over. Krillen, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, even Master Roshi was there. I was sitting on the couch with Goten in my lap, he was still shy around people and he was often scared around too many people.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. Vegeta was off tlking to Bulma about something. Trunks had begun to play some video games at my feet. "Bulma had told us a while ago that Chi-Chi had accused Vegeta of abusing Goten and Trunks but Chi-Chi herself was actually the one doing the abusing. And something else appears to be going on as well", Krillen said nodding toward my stomach. I actually blushed and explained to them what is going on. Krillen had his mouth hanging wide open as did Yamcha and the others. Master Roshi seemed to be just staring at me.

"Umm Master Roshi, you okay there"? I said chuckling softly. He nodded and said, "Nothing Goku, just thinking". I nodded and looked down at Goten who was shaking slightly. I frowned rubbing his back soothingly. I whispered to him softly, "Your fine Goten okay, no one can hurt you ever again. The court date is set and soon Goten we'll be safe and you'll be happy again okay". I felt him nod with his head in the crook of my neck.

Vegeta POV- Talking to Bulma in her lab  
I was seating in a chair as I explained to her what was happening to Kakarots ki and that he couldn't fly anymore. She had started to think about it then said, "The baby is probably using Goku's ki for strength. So right now he's powerless. His ki is being used for the baby. You said he's about 6 months pregnant right?" I nodded to her and she said, "Lets do a quick ultra sound and see if the baby and Goku are alright". I nodded and went up to get Kakarot. The others had left and I'm guessing it was because Kakarot got tired again and fell asleep. Goten was asleep in his fathers lap his face buried in the crook of my mates neck.

I chuckled and carefully woke Goten up and told him I have to take his father down for an ultra sound of the baby. He nodded and I picked Kakarot up, he stirred and mumbled something again in his sleep. He's been doing for a while as well. He groaned then woke up rubbing his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled at him and put him on his own feet. "Lets get a quick ultra sound done okay, I told Bulma about your ki and flying". He blinked up at me then nodded and Looked over to see Goten has laid his head on Trunks' lap and fell asleep again. Trunks seems like he doesn't care and keeps playing his game. I smiled slightly and walked Kakarot down to Bulma's lab.

He laid down on a bed as bulma put the gooey stuff on his big belly again. I held his hand kissing his neck right on my claim mark. He shivered and blushed; I chuckled at him as she moved the ultra sound camera around his belly and said, "Looks like everything is fine, Goku. Your baby is growing, healthy and oh look I can what the gender of the baby is now". I looked at Goku and he nodded even though we know for sure what gender it is, but we kept our future daughter a secret, we don't want them in our business right now. She smiled and said, "It's a girl. It looked like she likes to play around with her tail".

"Saiyan babies learn to move there tails in the womb", I said as Bulma turned the screen so that Kakarot and I could see our baby girl. She flicked her tiny tail between her toes then her fingers then her nose. I heard Kakarot laugh at it and say, "She sure does love playing with that tail doesn't she Vegeta". I smiled and nodded at him and Bulma turned off the machine wiping the gooey glop off Kakarot's belly. He pulled his shirt back down over his belly. He rubbed his belly while holding my hand and it felt like he was holding it tighter. I asked Bulma if she could go up and watch the boys so that Kakarot and I could speak privately real quick. She nodded and walked off to watch the boys.

"Kakarot? What's wrong? Is it about our daughter? Or the one from the future?" I said quietly to him. "Vegeta, I'm still wondering why she wants to hurt me, it seems it's only me. She only went after you because I was behind you. What if I hurt her in the future, what if something bad happened and it was my fault", Kakarot said, frustration laced in his tone. I sat him up and hugged him and said, "Kakarot, I couldn't ever believe you would ever hurt any of your children besides sparring with them. Don't dwell on it, I'm sure she'll come back out of hiding soon and maybe if we can get her to calm down and then we three can talk".

"Do you even think she'll want to talk to us? I had to have done something horrible to her to make her so angry at me", Kakarot said leaning his head against my shoulder. I sighed and said, "Kakarot, you're a saiyan warrior, so shut up and start acting like one. You've fought so many enemies and never lost. You fought Freiza and destroyed him. You fought me, and practically mopped the floor with me". It was the first time and only time I would ever admit to that. I heard him chuckle and say, "Just because I've fought enemies doesn't mean anything Vegeta, this is our daughter, I could never hurt her".

"I know that Kakarot, now if you wanna start being a man instead of a baby, get your ass up and lets go back to our sons and see how there doing. I'm sure Goten would want his father as soon as he wakes up", I said laughing slightly. He chuckled and stood up rubbing his belly as we walked up to the living room. Goten was waking up as we walked in and he yawned rubbing his left eye. Kakarot sat on the couch as Goten climbed in his lap and said, "I'm hungry Daddy". Bulma stood up who was sitting next to Trunks playing the game and said, "Come here Goten, I can make you something real quick".

She reached her hand out for him and Goten slowly climbed off his fathers lap and grabbed hold of Bulma's hand and they walked to the kitchen. Suddenly the door was kicked open, or well down. Trunks yelped and ran behind me as did Kakarot who had his hand around his belly for protection. Looking up I saw Kakarot's and I's daughter standing there and in Super Saiyan Form! I kept my arm around as if to shield my son and Kakarot. Bulma had ran out after hearing the door being kicked open. Goten was behind her shaking violently. "Vegeta, what's going on?" Bulma said frowning and I could tell she was shaking a little as well. "No time to explain, Take the boys to your lab and keep them there okay, don't let them come up here", I said to her and shooed Trunks toward Goten and Bulma.

He ran to his mother and Bulma nodded grabbing the hands of Goten and Trunks and dragging them to her lab shutting and the locking the door. "How about we talk about this okay? Your father doesn't know why your mad at him. What did he do?" I said calmly trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to work but she growled angrily at me and Kakarot her golden aura lighting up this living room. "Cali, just please listen to your father", I heard Kakarot say slowly moving so our daughter could see him and his big belly full of her. Her golden aura faded and she transformed back to her normal state.

She had long black hair like Kakarots some hair going off in different directions but it made it look great. She had make up on and she was wearing a female version of Kakarots gi. "Cali?" I said to Kakarot and he blushed smiling softly. I chuckled as she slowly walked into the room, "Dad, please I'm sorry it's just you left me and it was all your fault." I blinked at her and she sounded pure and innocent and..afraid.

"Cali, can't you just sit down and we can talk about this okay"? Kakarot said moving so that he was walking toward her. I watched him tensed up hoping that this wasn't a ploy to hurt him. I hated not being able to trust my own daughter. She looked down at his baby bump and she blinked. "Dad, is that me in there?" She said. Kakarot nodded then sat her down grabbing me so I was sitting down next to him. "Right now, Cali, explain to me why I would leave you. Your my daughter, I would never want to hurt you ever. Your not even born yet in this time line and I love you more than anything, well other than your father and your older brothers Goten and Gohan and Trunks." I said to her. Trunks is my stepson and no one could tell me other wise.

"Well dad, our city is under attack in the future by I think father called them androids. Half human, half robot is what Mrs. Briefs called them. And father had went to try and beat them because you dad were pregnant with another child in the future". She began looking down her black hair falling in front of her face hiding her black eyes that was just like Kakarots eyes. "Hold on, Cali you keep saying were, as in past tense. What happened?" Kakarot said and he grabbed my hand holding it tightly. "You weren't supposed to go and fight, but after not hearing from father for several hours, you went out to look for him. I tried to stop you because you were almost to full term. You were bed ridden as well." She said looking up moving her hair from her face.

"You weren't supposed to get out of bed, but you did anyway and father came back, but you never did. You went out when you weren't supposed to and got yourself and my little brother killed!" She yelled at Kakarot. She stood up starting to get angry again. I quickly stood up and grabbed her shoulders and shook her and said, "Quiet! Your father was only doing what he thought would keep me safe. You can't blame him for anything. When he's pregnant he says and does weird things!" I yelled at her shaking her until she stopped seething with anger and she fell against me, her shoulders shook violently.

I looked over at Kakarot but he wasn't even paying attention to what I just said or what Cali was doing. He was just staring off into space as if he blames himself now. I growled and shifted her so she wasn't leaning against me anymore and I said, "You missy, will sit right here on this chair and not move a muscle, understand me". Cali blinked wiping her eyes then nodded and said, "I understand father". I nodded and said, "I'll be back, I won't take long". She nodded sitting there. I walked to Bulma's lab and knocked on the door, "You guys can come back to the living room but do not speak a word to the young woman there". I then left to get the dragon balls and Gohan and Videl.

Bulma POV  
I heard Vegeta say we were allowed back to the living room but we weren't allowed to say a word to a young woman there. I shrugged and brought the boys back out to see only Goku and the young woman. Where did Vegeta go? I thought and Goten ran straight for his father but Trunks stayed close to me and said, "Where's dad mama?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know sweetheart, but I'm sure he'll be back soon". He nodded. I looked over at Goten who was trying to get his fathers attention but Goku looked like a statue. He was just sitting there not moving a muscle not even blinking.

I looked over at the young woman and immediately noticed a resemblance to her and Goku. But she looked very young, young enough to be in her late teens. at least 16 or 17 years old. She looked to be figiting a lot as if she wanted to get up but wasn't allowed until she spoke, "Dad, snap out of it, big brother is trying to get your attention". I blinked and started thinking heavily about whats going on and she spoke again, "Daddy, please". Suddenly Goku coughed and blinked and looked at Goten who was in his face. Goku smiled and hugged his youngest, but as of right now the baby in him was the youngest.

"Bulma", I heard Goku say. I looked up and said, "Yes, Goku". "That is my daughter, Cali, she's from the future", He said rubbing Goten's back softly. I blinked and finally it all came to me. I nodded and sat next to Goku and Trunks shifts to sit on my lap. I let him and looked at the young girl.

 **Okay, I had to stop there, I was getting to many ideas that weren't fit for this chapter yet. Lol Anyway, Read ad Review and I finally decided on a name for her because well, she needed a name and she couldn't keep going around with a name sense right now she's in the story not only as a baby in the womb but from the future as well. Hope you like it. See ya later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 yayyy. This story has gotten pretty long, but oh well, there's more to come I'm sure, my ideas just come popping out of my weird brain. lol So what happened last chapter is that Goku is now 6 months with a belly full of baby, Chi-Chi is downtown locked up, Cali showed her self again and in SS (Super saiyan) form. Then Vegeta left for the dragon balls what is he going to do, read to find out. I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z Kai or GT or Super or any of the Dragon Ball Seasons. I only own Cali.  
Continue with the story.**

Vegeta POV-Flying back to his house  
I didn't want to leave Cali alone with my mate and children and Bulma, but Goku couldn't fly and he was in shock, self loathing because of what Cali said. But she came in as a super saiyan, that really surprised me. Her hair had brightened to a sun yellow her eyes the color of any saiyan eyes that transforms to SS. Her hair was a bit spikier but never stood up like my mates did or Goten's. I flew as fast as I could to get back to my house, I needed those dragon balls fast.

But for some reason I didn't know what I was going to do with them when I had them. I had my mind set on it, I was going to call Shenron forth, ask for Planet Vegeta and my people to come back and maybe if Kakarot wanted to, we could move back to my home planet. The home planet that I was supposed to rule before Freiza blew it up out of spite. As I was flying I ran into a young man who looked to be as old Bulma would be right now, in her mid 20s. He had violet colored hair that was parted directly down the middle of his head. Black eyes and an outfit that looked either outdated or something out of a magazine.

What caught my eye was the jacket he was wearing had the Capsule Corporation logo on the sleeve and the back. I growled when we literally ran into each other and we lost balance before we caught ourselves. I said to him, "Watch where you're going? Who are you anyway? Why do you have a jacket with Capsule Corporation logo on it"? He looked at me as if sizing me up maybe if he decided to fight me or something. I'd mop the floor with him in a heart beat.

"I'm Looking for a young woman, Dark black eyes, jet black hair, wearing a yellow tank top with a blue jacket on much like mine. Wearing a mini skirt, that's yellow like her tank top. More than likely wearing stilettos. Has a necklace with a C charm on it." He spoke then continued, "She's my little sister. Have you seen her?" He literally described Cali but I wouldn't let him get near her unless I knew that he spoke the truth and I said again, "Who are you?" I heard him sigh then began to speak.

"My name is Trunks King, My father is Vegeta King and my stepfather is Goku Son. My mother is Bulma Briefs." He paused and I opened my mouth to speak then he said, "My last name was Briefs until my mother had talked my father and stepdad into human marriage. Cali is my little sister and she's gone completely nuts. Father, as of right now she's probably in super saiyan form looking for dad". This all sounded crazy but then again my daughter came from the future, maybe the kid was from the future as well and looking for Cali because she probably ran off. I chuckled at that, just like Kakarot, running off to who knows where.

"She's at Capsule Corp, and she was in Super Saiyan, but I managed to calm my own daughter down and she's sitting in a chair until I get back there from home", I said then flew off again going back to my house to get those dragon balls. Then I remembered the court date but thought, oh to hell with it, Chi-Chi is already in jail and will be there for a long time. I got home and jogged to Kakarots and I's bedroom and pulled out the box with the Dragon Balls in it and flew off again back to Capsule Corp.

Goku POV- Bulma's Living room  
I yawned a bit to loudly while sitting on the couch in Bulma's living room. I needed another nap, but I Vegeta wasn't back yet. Cali had assured me that Vegeta left for something and will be right back. I looked down at my son napping in my lap and I envied him, he was sleeping and I wasn't. I yawned again and I heard Bulma say, "Goku, go ahead and rest for a bit, if the baby, er, Cali is taking up your ki you'll need as much rest as you can get right now".

I nodded and shifted to lay on the couch with Goten snuggling up next to me. I let my eyes close and I fell asleep quickly.

Bulma POV  
I wanted him rest because his ki was being used up for the baby and if he didn't get rest who knows what could happen. I looked down to Trunks who finally got comfortable enough to play video games again. Looking up I saw Gokus daughter, Cali, I think he said her name was; she looked to be in deep thought about something. Her dark eyes staring blankly into my green carpeted floor. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but I also didn't want to be rude.

Suddenly a young handsome man landed right where my door used to be. The first thing I saw was his jacket and Capsule Corp logo on it. I stood up as if I could protect my friends but he put his hand up and looked around then laid his eyes on Cali and growled angrily. I took a threatening step forward, "Who are you?" I said to him and slowly moved to be in front of Cali. I didn't know this man. I heard him sigh then say, "I'll explain later, right now I need to speak with Cali, privately". I blinked but didn't move from my spot and said, "First, who are you? Your not going anywhere near my friends and family without me knowing who you are first".

He growled again and took a step toward me then said, "I'm from the future just like Cali and I need to speak with her". "Bulma it's fine, why are you frightened by your own son", I heard Cali say behind me and I blinked my mouth gaping. "Wait what? Son?" I said shocked and I stared at the boy. He did look a little like Vegeta through the nose and mouth and build. But his hair looked a little like mine but violet instead of blue. "More people from the future. What's next future me walking through that door?" I said sarcastically.

The young man chuckled then said, "No, your still at home working on a machine as always". I heard Cali giggle and stand up walking to the young man then say, "Trunks, why are you here, your supposed to be at home helping Goten and Gohan and Picclo and dad fight?" Fighting? Why would they be fighting in the future, another foe, and by dad did she mean Goku and or Vegeta? I shook my head confused all over again and tapped her shoulder, "I want answers about what is going on and now".

"Still as bossy as ever mom, we'll explain, where's stepfather?", Future Trunks said and I pointed over to Goku asleep with Goten. I didn't notice before but Trunks was beside me now staring at his future self then smiled widely and said, "I look so cool mama! Look behind him he has a sword!" I chuckled softly at him and future Trunks walked farther in then bent down and said, "Hey past me, hope your being strong for mom and father". Trunks nodded his head quickly. "Can I see your sword? It looks so cool!" Trunks said smiling.

Future Trunks looked at me and I shook my head and said, "No Son, it's too dangerous at your age okay. I don't want you cutting yourself or accidentally cutting anyone else okay". Trunks nodded then went back to his video games fighting the person on the screen. Just then Vegeta landed right beside Cali and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I thought I told you to stay seated until I got back missy". I heard her gulp but pouted at him, "Sorry Dad but Future Trunks is here and wanted to talk to me privately and he was just about to explain things to Mrs. Briefs".

She's a well mannered girl calling me Mrs. even though I'm not married to anyone anymore, I'm just Ms. "Cali hon its Ms and for you call me Bulma okay", I said to her then said, "I'll make some tea then I want an explanation about what's going on". I walked out to get the tea ready. I swear ever sense Vegeta and Goku had actually started fighting enemies that came to earth in search of Goku or Vegeta its been nothing but craziness, sometimes I think it would be better if they went back to their home planet. Planet Vegeta, has Vegeta had said it was called.

He really lets that prince stuff go to his head, he's an idiot really. I thought to my self. Sometimes I even think that he's lying about being a prince just to have people to bow down to. But on Earth no one cares and they certainly won't believe it. Princes and princesses belong in fairy tales and dating back over 100 years ago. I put the tea bags in the tea pot to soak in all the tea from the leaves in the bags. Why does Earth have to deal with all this. Earth has been almost blown so many times because of those two saiyans.

I growled slightly to my self grabbing several tea cup for everyone. Goku might be awake when I get back in there so I grabbed an extra tea cup for him just in case. I looked down at my purple finger nails and figited with the nail polish, maybe it would be best if they went back to their home planet, maybe no evil enemy will come to Earth seeking for one of the saiyans or something. Sighing I walked back out to the living room to see Cali laying on the floor on her side then a thought came to me why wouldn't she fight who ever there bad guys were this time?

It seems that she has the power to fight and she never gave any indication that she was fighting as well. I spoke as I laid the tea pot and cups on the coffee table, "Cali, why don't you fight? You never gave any indication that you fought as well against who ever your bag guy is this time". I heard her groan loudly and sit up and I noticed she had a controller in her hand. She must of been playing a video game with younger trunks. "Dad won't let me fight, they keep telling me its too dangerous for me and that they don't want to lose me".

I looked at her pouring the tea in each cup then said, "Which one? Goku or Vegeta?" "Both", She groaned loudly again then went back to play video games. I chuckled softly then looked up at Vegeta who smirked slightly and I noticed then that Goku's head was on Vegeta's lap, he was awake now rubbing his belly whispering to it softly. Goten was awake and watching younger Trunks play the game with Cali. Future Trunks was biting his lip looking to be in deep thought. Sighing I finished pouring the tea in each cup and handed a cup to everyone. Goku gladly took the cup as did Cali who beamed brightly.

"I love your tea Ms. Briefs, it's always the best to ever have.", She took a sip and smiled, "Exactly how you make it in the future too". I smiled and said, "You're welcome".

Goku POV  
I woke up a little before Bulma had walked back in from the kitchen carrying tea stuff. But I kept rubbing my belly whispering I love yous and I hope your okays. My stomach wasn't feeling the greatest, going into shock and almost fainting earlier had my stomach going haywire. So when Bulma offered some tea to me I gladly took it thanking her and slowly sat up and slowly took a sip but leant my head against Vegeta's shoulder.

He didn't seam to care so I set my cup down and kept rubbing my belly then gasped slightly and smiled, "Vegeta, Cali kicked!" I yelled at him smiling. He turned to Future Cali and I laughed loudly as everyone turned to Future Cali and I said, "No, not that Cali, this Cali". I rubbed my belly again giggling softly. Vegeta glared at me but smirked and put his hand on the spot I told him to, to get another kick right there and his face lit up.

I looked over at my daughter who was now sitting up looking unamused at the moment and I laughed again, "Sorry sweety, you kicked and it's the first time you kicked, I usually feel your tail moving around more than you kick". After I said tail she looked terribly upset and brung her knees to her chest hugging them and that's when I noticed I saw no tail wagging around behind her. "Cali where is your tail?", I asked her softly.

She didn't say anything for the longest time then said, "After I was born, the doctors cut it off because they thought it was weird I guess". I blinked then started getting angry, "What doctors? Human?" She nodded looking down and I growled loudly rubbing my belly again. "It's okay dad, don't worry about it, I'm fine. It's not like it's very important anyway", She said then turned and started playing the video game and I sighed and said, "Cali, a saiyans tail is very important it can cause extreme pain if grabbed or pulled but its also where our power is hidden and where the peak of our power is".

She nodded slowly and kept playing then thought we'll talk about this later and I looked at Vegeta who whispered I love you then turned to Future Trunks and said, "Okay, brat talk". Both Trunks looked at him and I giggled slightly again. I waved little Trunks back to his game and future Trunks nodded and said, "Well for starters, in the future, dad, you went off to help Piccolo, me, Gohan and Goten fight these androids, they called them selves Android 18 and android 17, there was a 16 but he was destroyed easily by you."

"And you stepfather, were pregnant again with a boy and was bed ridden, you were very close to giving birth. Cali was made to stay home with you and mom to help you out with anything because both of them weren't allowed to or weren't able to fight". I nodded and so did Vegeta who said, "How strong are these Androids"? "Powerful dad, very powerful." Future Trunks said. I saw Bulma get up from the corner of my eye and she said, "Hey Boys, come upstairs and play, Cali you can to, so you can keep them in check. They don't need to hear this right now".

She was right, Goten was still a scared little 7 year old and I ushered him out to little Trunks and Cali who took them up stairs to play. Bulma said she was going down to her lab and walked down. Now it was just me and Vegeta and Future Trunks and Baby Cali inside me. Future Trunks continued, "Stepfather you didn't listen to anyone and went after father because you were worried about him even though you were so heavily pregnant and was forced to stay home and in bed you still went after him to see if he was okay".

Trunks paused slightly then said, "Then father came back and he saw you were gone and he went out looking for you and when he found you I had already found you lying dead on the ground, blood pouring out of your stomach and my little brother dead as well smashed against your rib cage". I started shaking, no this couldn't be real, I wouldn't intentionally run out when I'm so heavily pregnant with a child. I would never but if its to make sure Vegeta was okay, I might have, I don't think right sometimes.

It's my fault he's dead and I died as well. I couldn't protect him like I should've protected him and everyone else. I looked down at my bigger belly and rubbed it and whispered to it. I was still shaking and Trunks was still talking but I didn't hear a word he was saying, I didn't want to, I didn't want to keep hearing about how it was my fault an innocent got killed. I stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom and puked loudly into the seat. The scene that played in my head were gruesome. Laying on the ground the life in my eyes gone, my belly bleeding and my future son crushed against my rib cage. I puked again loudly.

I felt hands on my back rubbing soothingly, was it Vegeta's, Future Trunks, Cali's, Bulma's..I didn't know but I didn't care, the scene kept playing and playing and playing until I couldn't puke anymore and I fell down to the floor puke all over my mouth. I felt someone wipe it off then kiss my head. I heard water running and felt my clothes being taken off. I was lifted and put in a warm bath. I couldn't move, I was terrified, the scene scarred into my mind like a big scar would be on my body.

I felt soap on my body, felt someone scrubbing it softly into my skin, into my pores, soothingly. I looked down at the water and saw soap again all around the water. It was white, like the void I so wanted to be in. If I couldn't protect the ones I love, why even try. I sniffled slightly and broke down and the world came back to focus and I cried loudly in the tub my hands over my face hiding my eyes from view of Vegeta who I saw was there.

"Shh, Kakarot, it's okay, shh you only did something to make sure I was okay. You didn't know what were you doing. Shh breathe calm down", I heard him say and I slowly but softly started to breathe calming down a tiny bit and I noticed he was in the bath with me. Behind me, I was between in his legs and he had his arms around me holding me up so he could put shampoo in my unruly hair.

"I-I'm sorry Vegeta, I couldn't protect our son, I'm a disgrace", I said to him through my tears and sobs. "No your not a disgrace and you can protect him do you hear me. Remember in the future do not go after me. Do not check up on me, I will be fine." He said trying to reassure me and it was helping just a bit. I leant my head against his head after he rinsed the soap out. "Good, breathe and calm down", he said softly.

I nodded and let my self be soothed by his fingers massaging conditioner into my hair, then and I then remembered seeing the box where we put the Dragon Balls in on the couch by my feet and I said, "'Geta, why are the dragon balls here"? "I was going to call Shenron forth and wish for Planet Vegeta back and our people and if you wanted to, we could move back to Planet Vegeta where there's doctors there who know about Saiyan pregnancies as well". I thought about it for a while as well and said, "Let me think 'Geta, Planet Vegeta is far from here I'm guessing and I'll miss my friends".

"Of course think all you want okay", He said and I nodded then said, "So what are we going to do what those androids in the future, do they expect us to help them fight. I can't fight, I'll lose Cali and the boys are too young right now". "I don't know Kakarot, but we'll know soon because I heard Bulma on the phone with most of your friends talking about this", He said and I laughed softly and said, "Of course she was". I smiled slightly and just decided to enjoy this small happy moment with Vegeta and I rubbed my belly and said "I love you", to baby Cali, "Don't worry little one, your daddies will protect you".

 **Okay, so there was chapter 20, I honestly think this was one of my last chapter but I don't know lol so many words and sentences just popping from my brain. lol I had to add Future Trunks in this. So Future trunks will be of course called Future Trunks and little Trunks will be said, Little or Younger Trunks. And the same For Future Cali and Baby Cali. Read and Review hope you like it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So guys, chapter 21, I had rewrite this whole chapter because my laptop shut down on me, and lost it. All of it. Sigh. I swear my laptop needs to be looked at or something. Anyway, so last chapter Cali finally told everyone why she was here and was going after Goku. Future Trunks showed as well. So disclaimer...  
Cali: Me! Me! Can I do it! Please!  
Cadytheneko (Me): Sure go ahead  
Vegeta: Just gives her whatever she wants.  
Cadytheneko: *Glares at Vegeta angrily*  
Cali: Cadytheneko does not own Dragon ball Z, GT, or Super, she only owns me. Enjoy!**

Goten POV- Capsule Corp; Trunks' Bedroom  
I was in Trunks' room with Cali near his bed leaning against it. I was closer to Trunks out of fear that she might hurt me or Trunks. She's tried to daddy and me one time. She was really scary. At that time I was stolen away from daddy by my mommy. She was always so mean to me even though I did whatever she asked me to. I did my 'studies' as she called it. I cleaned my room when needed, I helped her with chores. But she was always so mean. "..Ten? Goten" I didn't realize Trunks was calling me sense I was deep in thought about my mommy and daddy.

"What?" I stammered out to him blinking my eyes to focus more on him. "Are you okay? You spaced out a little there", He said waving his hand in front of my face. I batted his hand away and said, "I-I'm fine, I'm actually kinda getting hungry". Which was true because my belly growled loudly right then. "You're always hungry Goten", Trunks teased out to me. I pouted at him playfully and Cali stood up and said, "I'll get us some snacks okay. And Goten, I won't hurt you, I see the way you look at me. Your scared. I'm sorry I almost our dad and almost you hurt too when we first met. Just remember I won't hurt you". I slowly nodded and she left leaving the door open a crack.

"Trunks?" I said after a while and I stopped moving a toy version of a '97 Chevy Camaro. "yeah?" He said while he stopped moving his toy version of a '67 Chevy Impala (Four door because I'm a supernatural fan and had to add the impala). "I don't really trust her. She almost hurt daddy and me. I'm scared Trunks what if she goes bonkers again and tries to hurt someone again. I don't want that. She's scary." I said to him looking up at him. I saw him frown and look at me, "I know your scared Goten, but look she our 'Little' sister okay, we are older than her. She's still in daddys belly in this time line. But we will always be the older brothers. And I feel as if we can trust her enough so she won't hurt step-dad". I shrugged about to say something but Cali walked yelling at Trunks.

"I am not little! I'm taller than both of you combined! Just because I'm from the future doesn't matter, right now I am older. I am 16 and you guys are what, 7 and 8?" Trunks nodded and I shriveled back behind Trunks. Her yelling making me remember my mommys yelling. It was scary. I whimpered and hid behind Trunks. "Hey whats going on? I heard yelling" I heard my daddys voice yell down the hallway. I smiled and ran out the room almost tackling him to the ground while I attacked his legs to give him a big hug. I heard him chuckle and he picked me up, but not without some sort of struggle. Soon he won't be able to pick me up, but I loved being snuggled into daddys chest and wrapped in his arms.

"Hey Goten. Are you okay, I heard some yelling.", He said to me sliding his fingers through our identical hair style. I nodded, "Yes daddy I'm okay. Future Cali was just yelling because Trunks called her little". He chuckled and nodded and said, "Well earlier me Vegeta were talking about the dragon balls and we decided to call forth Shenron and revive Planet Vegeta and the other saiyan's that were killed in the explosion of the planet.". I smiled really big and hugged him tightly. "Daddy, that sounds so cool. Can we move there and be happy? Can we? Can we!" I squealed in his arms smiling.

"We'll son, okay, right now, its time for me and Vegeta to head home. Will you be okay staying the night here with Younger Trunks?" He said to me smiling softly. I nodded and hugged him then climbed out of his arms flying happily around his head. Younger Trunks was already standing out of his door frame and squealed when he heard I was staying the night. "Cali", I heard my daddy say. "Yeah dad?" She said back to him. I lowered closer to him right behind his right shoulder. "Future Trunks said he had a capsule house for you both okay, but if you ever need Bulma or your father's you know where we are. Future Trunks is not taking no for an answer", He said to her. Future Cali sighed and nodded. "I better get going boys okay, I wanna go home and rest up a bit alright", My daddy said to me. I nodded and kissed his cheek hugging him tightly. "I love you daddy". "I love you too son, be good for Ms. Briefs okay", He said and I nodded and landed next to Trunks who hugged me.

Goku POV- A few hours later at his lake home  
I've just woken up from yet another small nap today. I've had at least 4 naps today. There increasing further along in the pregnancy. I'm 6 months and I've grown bigger, the bump is actually noticeable now. I yawned and sat up smacking my lips together. I sighed contently for a minute then shouted for Vegeta who was instantly by my side. I giggled softly and said, "I'm hungry". He smirked and said, "And your always hungry Kakarot. I'll make us both something to eat, it is around dinner time anyway". I smiled and nodded and moved to sit up but I got a sudden pain in my back.

I bit my lip and fell back on the couch my hand moving to press the lower middle part of my back. "Kakarot? Are you okay?" Vegeta said putting his hand on my biceps. "Y-Yeah, just got a sudden sharp pain in my lower back."I replied to him leaning against a small pillow that was near by to help soften up the back of the couch for me. Vegeta was looking at me with a confused look on his face. "Vegeta is it normal to have pains like this during pregnancy?" I said to him hoping he would say it was normal so I shouldn't be worried. "I'm not sure Kakarot, I was only a child when our home planet was destroyed and I was taken in by Freiza", He said biting his lip.

I tensed up hearing that looking down and whispered, "What if something is happening?" "Don't go soft on me now Kakarot. Look, I'm sure everything is fine okay, if it still hurts like this after dinner we can go and have Bulma check the baby and you out okay", Vegeta said softly. I slowly nodded and stood up straighter, "Just sit right here and I'll make some dinner okay". I nodded leaning my head against the back of the couch. He walked out to the kitchen and I sat there starting to think about these androids in the future. Maybe just maybe if we called Shenron forth, wished for Planet Vegeta and the saiyans back then went there to live, those androids might not be there in the end. If I get killed then the whats the point?

I thought to my self biting my lip the pain in my lower back lessening, but not going away. I remembered Vegeta grabbed the Dragon Balls back here. He thought he was going to use them at Bulma's but never did. I looked toward the kitchen and smelled burgers and hotdogs. I smiled at the smell. I've always loved the smell of burgers. They were so good. I looked up toward Vegeta and I's bedroom then thought, Maybe I could wish for Planet Vegeta back and the saiyans now then take me, Vegeta, and the boys back to my home planet. Maybe Vegeta will be proud I did that. I never wished for something of my own accord, it always to help my friends.

Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, all of them. It always to help them, I never really thought about a wish for my self but now I have. But it was still for my family. Vegeta, Younger Trunks, Goten, and Baby Cali, and If Gohan wanted to, him too, he's an adult as far as I know, with Videl his girlfriend. If they wanted to come, they can, I'll always welcome my family. I've made my decision. I slowly got up feeling my back tense up a bit again, I shifted the way I got up. I stood and slowly crept up the stairs. I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone. I jogged to Vegeta and I's room looking around for the box that hid the balls. I found it laying on Vegeta's side of the bed.

I grabbed the box and wanted to fly out the window but couldn't. I didn't know if Instant Transmission would work with my ki being low right now. So I did my best and snuck out of the house and half walked half jogged away from the house. It took awhile to be far away because I was walking. I couldn't fly as of right now. I layed the box down opening it up and shouted proudly, "I shall call forth, Shenron, the almighty Dragon!". The balls starting lighting up, the sky darkening and boom Shenron appeared in the sky and said, "I am the Almighty Dragon, state your two wishes!". I smiled softly to my self and began saying my wishes.

Goten POV- Capsule Corp  
Bulma, Trunks and I were just starting to eat dinner when I noticed the sky darkening up, but not just any dark it was an unusual dark. I looked at Trunks who nodded at his mother. She spoke, "Someones called forth the dragon. It has to be Goku or Vegeta. They have the Dragon Balls". I nodded and stood up grabbing her phone calling my daddy. It rang several times until, "What do you want woman, I just about to see where Kakarot went. He called forth the dragon without me knowing what we was doing." I heard Vegeta say as soon as he answered. "I-It's Goten Step-daddy, I was just calling to see who called the dragon too.", I said quietly.

"Oh Goten, I'm sorry kid. I'm about to look for your daddy. I'll see you in a bit okay. Go and eat some dinner with Trunks.", He said to me but I pouted and said, "I wanna see daddy, I miss him. I'm coming". I heard him sigh on the other side of the phone and say, "Fine, find my ki". He hang up. I laid the phone down and looked at Trunks and his mommy who were looking at me. "Daddy called the dragon. He got away from Vegeta with the dragon balls. It's not the big a deal though, daddy is kind and nice. He wouldn't do anything bad with the balls", I told them. "I'm Coming", Trunks said, "I wanna go with you and Dad". I nodded and Bulma broke in the conversation.

"I'm Coming too, Goku should be resting and not off kami knows where. I should check if he and baby Cali are alright", She said, and Trunks nodded the okay. She started running toward her plane she always used. (Meaning the plane looking thing she had when Goku and Vegeta first fought and she had come to get them after the fight with Chi-Chi and Master Roshi) I stopped her grabbing her hand and Trunks grabbed her other hand we flew her off to find Vegeta's Ki. I asked Trunks to find his ki, becauses his senses were better than mine. We met up with Vegeta a little before we saw my daddy just when the balls flew up and flew out in different directions and the sky lightened up.

We all landed near my daddy and I ran to him hugging his legs tightly. He jumped when he saw me then looked up seeing the others. He put his hand on my hair the bent down awkwardly picking me up. I smiled softly and wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't wrap my legs around his waist like I used to. But I was still wrapped in his strong arms. "Kakarot, what did you do"? I heard Vegeta say and daddy said, with some pain I think in his tone, "I wished for Planet Vegeta back and the saiyans as well. I think it would be great to go back and live there." I looked at him my eyes widening and everyone else was speechless. But I was more worried about the pain he was in. I felt him tense up every few minutes.

"Daddy are you okay?" I said softly my small arms tightening around his neck. "I'll be fine son, just some back pain, its not that bad", he said to me then looked up at Vegeta who replied to his comment to me. "Is it getting worse Kakarot? Bulma is it normal for back pains to happen in pregnancy?" He looked at Bulma who had her hand under her chin as if she was thinking. "I'm Sorry Vegeta but in humans yes but very early in pregnancy as well, a few weeks when the pain would start. How long has he been having these back pains?" She said looking at Vegeta. I crawled out of my daddys arms so I wouldn't strain his back. I would just be adding more weight to him.

"He just started having them before I started making some dinner, which about 5-10 minutes ago. I said if they were getting more painful I'd take him to you so you could check him and baby Cali", Vegeta said and just then I saw two other people flying over toward us. I instantly recognized the girl, as Future Cali then the boy came closer as Future Trunks. "Daddy! Look!" I said pointing toward them. He looked up, "Oh Vegeta Future Trunks and Future Cali are here". Vegeta and the others looked up as well and noticed them just as they landed right beside Bulma. I shimmied away from Future Cali, not yet trusting. She had a mean looking face on and she yelled, "Trunks! I told you it was dad!"

She was looking at Older Trunks when she said that. Older Trunks rolled his eyes and playfully hit the back of her head making her growl at him. "He made me come all the way over here because Shenron was called but I knew it had to you dad, because you and father are the only ones who had the dragon balls", She said rubbing the back of her hair that was now down and messy and looked wet from a shower.

Goku POV  
I looked up at the Future version of my daughter and the future version of Trunks. "Don't worry, I was just wishing for planet Vegeta to come back and the other saiyans that were blown along with the explosion." I saw Future Cali's eyes go wide and she said, "A-Are you going to go and live up there?" I nodded to her, "I decided it would be best, to be with others who are like me and you and everyone else that has saiyan blood in them. She smiled and I saw younger Trunks with a frown on his face he was holding onto his mothers leg, "That means I won't be able to see my mama anymore?" I shook my head, "Of course not. We can come visit Earth anytime", I said to him.

I looked up at Vegeta and smiled at him and he smiled back then said, "I will be able to see my father again and you would be able to see your father too Kakarot, for the first time". I smiled actually realizing that then frowned and said, "But Radtz wasn't killed in the explosion he was killed by Piccolo and me when he tried to hurt Gohan. He won't be alive." I looked down, even though my brother was a dick, when we first met, I wish we could get to each other, he is my brother. Sighing I felt another pain shoot through my lower back. I whimpered and reached my hand to lay on my lower back.

Vegeta was instantly by my side putting slight pressure on my middle lower back. It felt kinda nice but there was still some pain there. The pain started to grow until I couldn't contain my cries. I yelled out leaning against Vegeta. "Now I know that can't be normal!" Bulma screamed starting to freak out. We were in the middle of a desert looking land. We had no other way to get back to town other than fly. I couldn't fly and neither could Bulma. "Kakarot hold onto me tightly, Understand" I heard Vegeta say near my ear. I nodded confused and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Future Trunks, help your mom fly and the others fly close to me, we're getting him to a hospital!" Vegeta yelled at the others.

Soon, we were off flying quickly toward Town. Vegeta was in the lead, he was fast right now. He wasn't in SS form right now or he would've lost the others if he was. Future Trunks and Bulma who was holding onto him tightly on his back was right behind us. Future Cali was behind them with Goten and younger Trunks beside her. The wind was cold but it was nothing compared to being able to fly almost as fast as light its self. But I still hid my face in Vegeta's neck and whimpered again through another spout of pain in my back. They came in spurts every few minutes. I started counting how far apart the pain was from each other. It was 15 minutes until the next spurt of pain.

Vegeta noticed I tensed with more pain he rubbing my back soothingly while holding me tighter against him, but loose enough so my belly wasn't crushed between him and I. Soon I found we were in a big building. I looked around and saw nurses and doctors. We were at the hospital then I remembered. Needles! Needles are in hospitals! "No no no Vegeta, needles please", I begged. I was terrified of needles, I never knew why I just was. I saw him smirk at my fear showing and Bulma ushered him past the waiting area and to the ER area. Future Trunks and Future Cali had younger Trunks and Goten stay behind. They weren't allowed back here.

Another spout of pain came and it was a bit harder. I yelled out tightening my grip on Vegeta's shirt. He and Bulma ran me straight into a room where a doctor was at standing up just as Bulma walked in. Bulma pointed for Vegeta to lay me down on the bed. He did and kissed my head. Another spout of pain, it came quicker and harder. I yelped loudly gripping his hand hard enough to break it. The doctor came over and she said, "Don't worry Goku, I'm a good friend of Bulma's. I know the situation and whats going on. I need to put you on some liquids and if you like pain killers to keep the contractions down while they go past until your ready".

Contractions? Liquids? What was going on? I looked desperately at Vegeta who glared at the doctor then said, "What's going on?" "Sir, he's in early labor from what I can tell, but sense Bulma had told me you guys are not human I guess things could be different. I have to put him on an IV, but I know about his fear of needles you have to hold him down for me okay. We can't have him acting crazy while in labor", I heard the doctor say to him. Labor? I was in labor! But I'm only 6 months along! I looked at Vegeta worriedly and he nodded to the doctor then looked at me. I heard something about needles and I shook my head frantically.

"I'm sorry Kakarot, but you need the liquids okay.", He said to me and I shook my head more starting to freak out, but he kissed me passionately. I blushed kissing him back and he went to my neck where the claim mark was. He grazed his teeth against it. I went limp on the bed I didn't understand how he could do that and make me limp. Soon I found that the doctor had already put a needle in my arm and taped it so it stayed there and liquid was coming into as well as coming out I guess I think, I wasn't really sure.

The doctor was looking at me then said, "I think the best way to bring your child out in reality is by a C-Section. It's risky, but I have a feeling they'll both pull through splendidly. Sense he's a man it's the only other way we can bring your child safely in to the world." I saw Vegeta nod and he looked at Bulma who said she was gonna check on the boys out in the waiting area. She walked out and Vegeta said, "Ma'am, we are saiyans, I don't know much about saiyan pregnancies myself. We are aliens or well not human as Bulma would say. But I do agree with you and when the baby comes, the baby will come with a tail attached to its hind end, please do not cut that tail off. We saiyans are born with it."

She looked at Vegeta then said, "Is there anything else I should know about Saiyans that would be helpful?" Vegeta nodded sat on a stool next to me and said, "Also we saiyans are really hard to put down unless you wanna hit us really hard in the head or something. So pain killing medication won't work very well on us unless you wanna put a really high dose in us but that might be very risky, because saiyan babies can't be exposed to any medicines." She nodded and started writing this down on a note pad or something. "With a C-Section, the expectant mother, or well in this case, father, has to have a high enough dosage of morphine where it will numb him to feel no pain. A C-Section is where I cut the lower part of the stomach to help the child out", She said looking at Vegeta. He nodded and said, "Morphine? On my home planet, we have something of the same sort. Morphine should be alright, my father has told me that they used morphine on my father as well when I was being born".

"I don't remember a lot I was very young", He said holding my hand. She nodded and said, "As of now, it looks like his contracts are 10 minutes apart. It should be a couple hours until his water breaks, or if you guys break water then we'll have to take him in the operating room". Vegeta nodded and she left. I looked at him and said, "Vegeta, I'm early aren't I?" He nodded once to me then said, "But don't worry, she's strong okay and so are you, you'll both be just fine". I nodded he moved to sit next to me on the bed. I shifted and put my head on his chest just as another contraction hit me. I yelped loudly at the pain tightening my grip on Vegeta's shirt again. He rubbed my back more kissing my unruly hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

 **Yayyyyy chapter 21! It took me so long to finish this chapter. First, my computer crashes on me, then I just have a lazy day and don't do anything but you know it happens. Anyway, I hope you liked it. And I think I'm only gonna do a couple more chapter left, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, sooo...  
Cali: Me me me! Can I say it!?  
Cadytheneko: Go ahead.  
Goku (Still in pain): Im in pain why can't I do it?  
Cadytheneko: Your supposed to be resting! Poof, your resting!  
Cali: Read and Review! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, yes there is a lot of craziness going on mostly because my head is filled out don't know how many ideas. Sense I'm all caught up with school work right now I have a lot of time for some updates. And last chapter was kinda rushed for me. When I was typing that one up I had a lot of shit going on. A birthday party, watching my nephew and a kinds of other things. But I'm sure this one will make a little more since, because this chapter will mostly be about Future Cali and Future Trunks. Carry on and I do NOT own anything except Cali.  
**

* * *

Bulma POV-Still in ER waiting room  
I was sitting in a chair with Trunks and Goten playing with a few toys that were in the middle of the waiting room for children that were going to the doctors. Future Trunks and Future Cali were whispering something to each other, Future Cali looked angry while Future Trunks looked calm. "What are you guys talking about over there?" I said interrupting them. They both looked up and said at the same time, "Thinking about home and what we are going to do". I nodded and moved to sit next to them. "I have a bad feeling about this guys, you both really should get back to the future and help the others. I'm sure you and no one else would want anymore people to die." Future Cali nodded as did Future Trunks.

I looked over at Goten and little Trunks playing with some blocks making words out the letters on them. I smiled sweetly then said, "You should probably take Vegeta with you to help you fight. He probably would help you fight, but Goku on the other hand. he can't even get out of bed without pain let alone fight in this condition and Vegeta would never let him fight like this". "I'll talk to Father in a bit okay", Future Trunks said looking down then said, "If only father and step-father would stop being so stubborn and over protective Cali would be able to help. She strong for her age, stronger than me that's for sure". He chuckled softly then stood up, "I'm gonna go talk to him". I watched him leave down the hall and I looked at Cali who had a smirk on her face.

Dear Kami, that smirk was all Vegeta's, but her hair was Goku's and her strategist mind is her Vegeta's while her fighting stance was Goku's. I wonder what her fighting technic would be. A mix between Goku's and Vegeta's. Vegeta always went full power before a fight, but Goku gradually went up to full power. "Future Cali, hon, I'm sure you would fight even it your fathers said no, I have a feeling your just as stubborn as both of your fathers. Goku isn't that stubborn but Vegeta man his whole life is to be stubborn is what it looks like". She giggled and I smiled with her. "Ms. Briefs, thank you I needed that small laugh and I would fight just like my parents. They both taught me to fight if ever an emergency, but look my home is being tormented and destroyed by these androids and I can't do anything without my parents yelling at me". She said to me looking down.

I looked at her sighing and said, "Cali hon look at me". I waited for to look at me, "Fight do you understand me. Fight for what you believe in, what you live for and what you care and protect for okay. Once a man told me that he was so messed up in that thick ass skull of his is that the only way he knows in life is to fight for his life. And you know what I said?" She shook her head waiting for my answer and I continued, "I said, "Vegeta, shut your trap not everything is about fighting. It can also be about just taking a breather and being happy for once". She laughed and said, "Sounds like something you would say to him". I smiled and giggled with her then said, "Well he's too stubborn for a short man like him". She giggles again smiling. She quickly stopped her giggling looking behind me and I sighed, "And speak of the short saiyan devil and he appears just like magic". I laughed and turned around.

"I am not that short woman! I'm taller than you", He growled at me and I chuckled, "Yeah by only an inch", I heard Future Cali say under her breathe. I smirked trying to contain my laughter.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: I noticed that I didn't portray Vegeta with his usual attitude and personality, so I'm fixing that in this chapter lol Carry on**_

* * *

I heard Vegeta growl again, then he looked toward Future Trunks and said, "Lets get to your time line and settle these ridiculous androids". I looked over at Future Cali who blinked and nodded smiling. I heard Vegeta growl irritably then say, "Bulma, if anything happens to Kakarot you will pay for it and by my hands, understand me woman?" I looked at him and saw his face, that was the glare and smirk he had when he and Goku first met and they fought in the desert looking land on Earth. I stood up and said, "Of course Vegeta, Goku is my best friend. I'll do anything to help him and be sure that your daughter will come out healthy she decides to come out before you get back from fighting those androids". I quickly said that mostly because that glare and smirk still frightened me sometimes.

Too be honest he did scare me at time, but I would never admit. I'm just as stubborn as Chi-Chi when it came to her boys doing there studies first before everything else. "You better", he said then looked at Future Cali and Older Trunks, "Lets go kids". He started walking out of the hospital with Future Trunks and Cali behind him. I sat back down and saw Goten look up at me and say, "Is daddy okay? Where's Vegeta going?" "There going to protect the future I guess", I said softly to him then said, "Wanna see daddy?". Little Trunks looked up as well at me while Goten nodded.

I smiled and took both boys hands and walked them to Goku's room so that Goten could see his daddy. I noticed Goten coming out the shell he created when his mother beat him. He was coming out slowly and talking more. I am still very upset that, that woman could do that to this 7 year old just because he was different. Sure I was no matter but I was acting on impulse; I wasn't thinking very clearly. Goten is getting calmer near me I can see it, he doesn't hesitate that much anymore to get close to me. I walked them into the room and Goten immediately jogged to Goku and climbed on the bed next to him. I smiled and noticed Goku was asleep but Goten just laid there his head his fathers chest. I sat on a chair as little Trunks climbed on my lap, he hasn't done that sense he was 3. I hugged him and smiled more.

Future Cali- In the future  
The moment I got home to the future the whole city was as quiet as it could be. You could hear a pin drop. I looked at my older brother (Trunks) then I looked my father who was looking around angrily. I frowned then felt a power boost and said, "Trunks that was fathers!" "I didn't boost my power Cali", I heard my father from the past say and I sighed and said, "No, your power from here not you". He growled then sensed it as well as he quickly flew off to his own power boost. Me and my brother flew off after him. He already transformed into SS; Of course he did, he always did. Trunks had transformed as well. I haven't yet, but I assume I will soon. We eventually caught up to him but to see my father from the past already fighting the androids. He was fighting the boy android while future him was fighting the girl.

The boy, had black shoulder length hair, a bandanna around his neck, an ear ring on his ear, he was named Androids 17. The girl was blond with shoulder length hair, same ear ring, she was named, Android 18. They looked on par with of them until my future father was kicked down to the ground. I gasped and flew down to get him because he wasn't getting up. I felt another power boost and it was my father from the past. He couldn't transform anymore, only to SS, but he added more power to his self. He was really on par with 17.

I growled and helped my father from the future up. He couched up some blood then looked at me and said, "I thought I told you stay with Bulma!" I growled at him and said, "Dad, I brought the past you to help us! So stop bickering at me and get up and help us fight!" I hear him sigh then stand up powering back up to super saiyan as well as I. Trunks was already fighting 18 and I flew up to help him with her. I ignored my fathers screams for me to get back down there. I needed to help, I just couldn't sit back and let these bastards go after they killed my father and little brother. I screamed and sent my stiletto heel in 18 chest hard. I heard trunks laugh as I put a whole in her chest but she wasn't dead yet. I shrugged at her then punched the same spot once I removed my foot from her chest. I herd creams and clashing from behind me as both my past and future versions of my father fought 17.

It seemed that 17 could be a bit stronger than 18, but who knew. They were brother and sister and they were built from Dr. Gero. A mad scientist is what Bulma called him. I quickly dodged a fist from 18 and kneed her chin hard causing her to wobble backward just as Trunks come down from above her clashing his elbow against her head sending her to the ground underneath us. "Why did we have to immediately start fighting just when we get here", I whined to Trunks as I dodged 18's hand from getting me when she came back up from the ground. "Oh shut it Cali! You said you wanted to help fight so don't complain or go to my mom's!" He yelled at me then round house kicked 18 into 17 sending them both in a crumbling building. Both of versions of my father looked at as. The Future version as my father flew to me and smacked the back of my head as my past version of my father came up beside him as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want you fighting! I don't wanna lose you!" He said growling. I pouted at him then sent a ki blast behind him as 17 and 18 started coming back. "Stop focusing on me and fight!" I yelled powering up a small bit more and flew after 18 kicking my stiletto against her shoulder causing another hole. Kami I love these shoes! I quickly ducked 17's foot just as Future Vegeta punched him in the face sending him into the ground. I twisted and kicked 18 in the face hard sending her toppling onto her brother. I panted heavily losing stamina. One weak advantage of mine, I didn't have a lot of stamina. I dropped down from SS and fell against past Vegeta. "Lost most of your damn stamina again", Future Vegeta said. I smirked at him and said, "Can't help it, don't have a lot of stamina".

Past Vegeta POV  
I caught Cali from falling from the sky seeing as she could fight that much anymore. Turns out that she didn't have a lot of stamina as we other saiyans and half saiyans did. Then I thought, "Wait, where's the other fighters? Krillen, Piccolo, Tien, all of them?". Future me spoke up after dodging 17's fists and kicked as well as 18 because they ganged up against him. I past Cali to Future Trunks and helped him. "There all dead", He said calmly, "They couldn't fight that well against these damn robots I guess". He said it like it was nothing, but you know this is me. I kicked 18 in her chest where Cali had kicked the hole into her with her heel. She really gotta be careful.

"Dead huh? So you and Cali and Trunks are the only saiyan's here right now" I replied to him before ducking 18's left hook and kneeing her stomach hard then elbowing the back of her neck as well. "Goten is alive, but in critical condition, same for Gohan." Future me said and growled grabbing the back of 17's neck and throwing him against a far off building. I could tell future me was growing tired of fighting these androids. I was already done with them. "Cali hand me one of your shoes!" I said. She started to complain but I growled ducking another left hook kneeing 18 in the face. She threw her shoe to me and I grabbed it jabbing the heel in to 18's neck hard, right through what should've been where her jugular was but inside I just sat a lot of wires and shit.

I kicked her toward her brother was still in the building. I sighed and said, "Looks like you'll need other shoes Cali". She gasped growling at me. I sighed and said, "I'm sure you have others, after all you have Bulma still in the future". She laughed then nodded and straightened up with some more stamina in her again. "Future Trunks", I said then continued, "How exactly do we get rid of these damn androids? I'm not even supposed to be fighting them now and I'm already getting bored with them." He chuckled and said, "Mom was making a device that could self destruct the androids remotely. If we could just go and see if she's done with it we could finish this up and finally be done with all this shit. I'm done losing everyone to these bastards".

I nodded and said, "Alright lets go, lead the way to your mother". He nodded and flew off with Future me and Cali in tow and me behind her. We flew for a while I didn't sense any of the androids coming at us or see them. But while fighting I didn't sense any power level coming from them only Cali, Trunks and Future me. I saw them land near a subway. I landed with them and we all walked down under the ground. The first thing I saw were humans all over the place, not many people were left but I assume others were in other places. We walked along with the side walk where a broken down train was sitting there. I saw Goten and Gohan laying on the hard floor covered up from any wind that might hit them. I then saw Bulma working on a small desk looking a remote looking thing.

"Mom", I heard Trunks say, "Guess who we have from the past". She looked up then blinked about 20 times a damn minute. "The old Vegeta huh? Still as hot headed as ever I can tell that" She laughed standing up as I growled at her. "Shut up woman. Why aren't you giving Goten and Gohan senzu beans. That should help them a lot", I said to her looking at the two boys. Wow, Gohan looked older as well as Goten who looked around Trunks age now. "We don't have any senzu beans right now. There doing fine just resting up. 18 really kicked Goten's butt as well as Gohan's", She said and put the back of her hand on each of there foreheads.

"Well your in luck", I said taking a small brown bag from my armor and handing it to her. Goku had given it to me when we all agreed on me going to help fight with Trunks. I didn't want to leave Kakarot, but he convinced me too. I saw Bulma smile widely as well as Trunks and Cali. Future me just tched and leaned against the wall. Same as ever, glad to know I don't change at all. "First how am I going to give it to them, they can't swallow anything right now." She said then blinked and said, "Cali, get Videl for Gohan I'll get Goten to some how eat it". Cali nodded and jogged off to find Videl. There still together in this future huh, I thought to myself. I saw Bulma put a senzu in her mouth chew it then open Goten's mouth putting the chewed up bean in his mouth then helping his swallow.

I saw Cali come back a few minutes later with Videl who looked older and she had a baby in her arms. "You found senzu beans?" She said handing the baby to Cali. Bulma nodded and handed the bean to Videl, "I need you to feed it to him. Chew it then make him swallow it that way" She said to Videl. She nodded and took the bean chewing then making Gohan swallow it. I chuckled and thought, Of course, only this woman would think of something like that. I looked at Cali was cooing at the baby making the baby fly around like an airplane, she was even making little airplane noises. I noticed the baby was a girl. I heard coughing and saw Goten sit up then Gohan. They both coughed for a minute or two then looked up at us and both them went wide eyed after seeing two Vegeta's.

Cali gave the baby to Gohan who smiled then at the baby hugging the baby girl tightly. "Gohan is that your daughter?" I said to him, and he nodded then said, "So why past Mr. Vegeta here guys. Didn't kill the androids or was that just a dream". Videl giggled softly then said, "Sadly there still alive". "Buuuuut", I heard Bulma stretch out the but then say, "The self destruction remote is finally finished". She handed the remote to Cali and Cali smiled widely. I didn't even want to know how she tapped into the androids wires and all that. Cali handed the remote to me then grabbed a small bag from beside the desk Bulma was working at then pull out another pair of stiletto's. She tossed the one stiletto she had one then put those on smiling.

Goten laughed and stood up stretching, he still looked so much like his father, it was crazy. Gohan looked more like that harpy bitch of a woman every day. "Lets go dad! I'm tired of seeing these androids. They already killed daddy I don't anyone else dying!" She said and her facial expression looked just like Goku's when he was finally getting serious in a fight. I chuckled as she took the remote back from me and grabbed Future me's hand and pulled him away. I followed along with Trunks was jogging after them trying to catch up. "How can she run in that high of heels" I said allowed and I heard Cali laugh.

Soon we were back to fighting the androids and 18 kicked the remote out of Cali's hand. Looks like she was still mad I jabbed the shoe in her neck. I elbowed 18 in the chin and told Cali to get the remote and press the button. She flew off to find it. I ducked a right hook from 18 then her left kick kneeing her again in the hole in her chest from Cali's kick to it. She gasped feeling how many times she's been kicked and punched in the same spot. I smirked and used my chin right against her face. Trunks and Future me or fighting off 17 right now. Suddenly I heard an explosion and saw that 17 had exploded. She found the remote! I moved from an undercut from 18 just as she exploded as well. I sighed panting slightly as well. Cali flew up and smiled big and screamed out, "We did it! We did it!"

I nodded and said, "Good, now I better get home, I told your father that I would get back as soon as the androids were destroyed". She nodded and threw a capsule to Trunks. Trunks nodded and nodded his head to an open area. We flew down there and he pressed the button on the capsule. And the time machine popped out. And we went to the past, he let me out then disappeared again. I smiled and actually smiled a big wide smile and flew off to tell Goku the good news and hope that he was doing fine.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 everyone! And for a review from LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, I almost forgot, the androids will not be coming in past time line. Next chapter is all about labour and Goku and Vegeta. And something else that is dramatic because I can't not have any drama in my stories. Well until next time see ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23, yayy I didn't even really think that this would get this many chapters out, lol. And I feel like my writing is getting better, I'm having longer chapters I think.  
Vegeta: Just get started woman!  
Cadytheneko: Shut it, I can make you do something stupid in my story.  
Vegeta: *Glares at me*  
Cadytheneko: *Snickers*  
I don't own anything except Cali**

* * *

Goku POV- Hospital; in labor

I clenched my fists again tightly as I held my screams in. I am Earths strongest I couldn't scream like this, this should be nothing to me. The contractions were now just on and on and on. It felt like there were no end to anything. I saw Goten and Trunks in a chair holding there hands together. Bulma was next to me rubbing my shoulder as I bit my lip to stop a whimper from escaping my mouth. "Wh-Where's Vegeta? I-I want him here" I stuttered out then whimpered as a painful contraction hit me. "I don't know Goku, I'm sure he'll be here soon. This is Vegeta he probably destroyed them by now and is on his way here", I heard Bulma mumble to me.

I looked over my boys again and Goten looked terrified right now. I gritted my teeth together and said, "B-Bulma G-Goten shouldn't be seeing me like this. T-take both them boys out to the waiting room. Help th-them calm.." I screamed out as another painful contraction hit and the doctor that was checking my vital signs next to me then said, "I think it's safe to put him on morphine and do the C-Section now before anything gets worse". I bit my lip and looked at Bulma just as she led the boys out and then I saw who I wanted here the most.

"Vegeta!" I whimpered out then yelped with another contraction. His eyes widened at me and ran straight to me grabbing my hand. "Th-the doctor said that he wants to do the C-Section n-now", I told him moaning from the pain. He nodded and kissed my head just as few nurses and a surgeon walked in. A nurse looked at Vegeta and said, "Sir, you're going to have to step out until everything is done". I quickly shook my head and tightened my hold on his hand as he said angrily, "I am not leaving my mate like this. I have to stay here with him".

The doctor looked at the nurse a certain way and the nurse nodded then grabbed many other needles. I gasped and tried to scooch closer to Vegeta but the pain was becoming unbearable. I screamed loudly again and Vegeta removed his hand from mine and held me down by my shoulders and whispered, "Kakarot, deal with it okay, Cali has to come out now and then this pain will be gone okay, can you do that for me?" I groaned slightly and he continued, "Look at me okay and concentrate on me. No where else Kakarot. Only me". He kept saying that as I stared at him shaking slightly from the pain and my childhood fear. "Good job, thank you sir", I heard the surgeon say to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded then kissed my sweaty forehead as a few strands of my hair stuck to it.

I looked over at the surgeon and saw another IV drip in my arm. I started to freak out until the pain supsided until I felt numb all over. I looked at Vegeta who smirked at me. I blinked tilting my head at him. Why was he smirking at me? He removed his hands from my shoulders to rub my shoulders softly then said, "Good job you big loon". I chuckled slightly and looked over at the nurses and doctors and the surgeon. They all seemed busy working on me. I want to see my baby girl and now. I was getting impatient, and I barely ever got impatient. Except if I didn't get my food in time or if a foe was being really annoying. But I wanted to see my daughter right now. I looked at Vegeta and said, "Is she out? I wanna see her and hold her."

"Not yet, patience okay", He said; Like he should be talking! He's never been patient his entire life. When I have her and when I can finally stand on my own too feet, we are moving to our home planet. I already decided on that and the court trial I was supposed to go to. Who cares?! I'll be in my real home with my family. I still don't know if Gohan will be coming with me or not. I wonder where Gohan is right now, I'm sure Bulma called all our friends and told them that I'm having Baby Cali right now. I looked at Vegeta who was holding my hand. If anyone told me that I would be in a hospital, having a baby, with Vegeta years ago. I would've slapped them silly!

Soon I heard short loud cries and the surgeon say, "A healthy baby girl!" I smiled and said softly through my morphine enduced haze, "Let me see her. Let me hold her. Let me love her". I heard Vegeta chuckle was given the small child wrapped in a pink soft towel. "She's beautiful", He said then bent down so I could see her face and she immediately quited down once she saw me. I smiled and Vegeta carefully laid her own on my chest before the doctor said, "We need to clean her up". I bit my lip not wanting to be away from her. I wanted to lift my arms but I was so induced with the morphine I couldn't feel them. "No, let me hold her for a while longer", I pleaded but the doctor sighed and said a quickly sorry before taking her away.

I looked at Vegeta frowning but the doctor couldn't take her away because her tail had wrapped around my arm lazily. She started crying again, wiggling and flailing around. Her tail tightened on my arm signifying that she didn't want to leave my side. The doctor looked at her tail his eyes going wide. I blinked and said, "Please leave her tail. Please." Vegeta glared at the doctor just as Bulma's friend doctor ran in out of breath. "I'm so sorry I was at home sense I was off. That tail is not be removed and she has to be cleaned Goku", She said and I nodded and carefully removed the tail from my arm. The doctor gave my baby girl to a nurse who laid her down on a bed and started wiping her with a cloth.

I looked at Vegeta and said, "I love you. After this, lets go to Planet Vegeta". He nodded and bent down kissing me, I kissed him back smiling slightly. I watched them clean our baby girl as she fussed, her tail curling around her small waist. She was so beautiful.

Bulma POV-Waiting room (This is what is going on while Goku is under going the C-Section)  
I helped calm Goten and Trunks nerves by playing with him near the kids toy station in the hospital. Goten was shaking badly and I frowned badly. Poor Goten, he's really shaken up. He didn't like seeing his father like that. Goten had climbed in my lap yawning slightly and I rubbed his back. "Go ahead and sleep alright, I'll be right here", I whispered and he nodded laying his head on my chest. I looked over at Trunks who was playing with the blocks by his self now. He was making small words out of the letters on them. He had made..Car, Row, Cat and Dog.

I saw two men in business suits, carrying brief cases. They walked up to the desk and asked the desk woman there something she said something back. Both men seemed to sigh and look around before one of them saw me and blinked. He tapped his partner and pointed at me. I blinked and snapped my fingers at Trunks who looked at me confusingly. "What is it mama?" He said as he stopped making another word. "Come here okay and sit close to me alright", I said. "Why?" He said blinking and I snapped my fingers again pointing at the seat. "Just listen okay". He nodded and moved sitting next to me laying his head on my shoulder. I tightened my arms slightly around Goten who was sleeping on me.

The men were now standing near me and said, "Are you friends with a Goku Son and a umm.."He seemed to pause before saying, "Prince Vegeta?" He said Prince Vegeta with an awkward tone in his voice. "What if I was? Do you need them for something? Has Vegeta done something incredibly stupid?" I asked them as Trunks stiffened up getting closer to me. "No, Ma'am we are just here to speak with Goku Son and Mr. Vegeta. It's a matter of not showing up to court." They said and I sighed and shifted Goten next to Trunks. Gotens head softly landed on Trunks' lap. Trunks petting Goten's hair softly and looked at me.

"Look, sir's I'm sorry, but they never intended to show up to court in the first place. The cops and Child Protection Services have enough evidence of Chi-Chi Son abusing her 7 year old son physically and emotionally", I began waving my hand around as I talked. The men looked at me and I continued and said, "Plus, Goku Son is having a baby right now, like he can show up at court in the middle of contractions". "She has a point", One of the men said to the other. I smirked to my self and heard a low growl coming from the hospital hallway.

I know that growl anywhere. "Vegeta! How is everything? Is Goku doing alright? And Baby Cali?" I stood up but kept my self infront of my son and his bestfriend who was still napping. "Relax Earth woman, Kakarot and my daughter are just fine", He said walking to me then looked at the men standing near me and he said, "So, who are you and why are you talking to her". "We were told to come and get you both for court because you and Goku Son never came. And this young women, Ms. Briefs had told us that you never intended to come and that Goku son is in labour.", One man said then frowned.

"I am deeply sorry, we didn't introduce our selves. I'm Winter Sallem and this is my partner Luca Trancy", Winter said to both me and Vegeta. (Winter is a character from a comic that I have been reading, I DO NOT OWN HIM. Last name is made up. Luca is from the anime Black Butler and so is the last name Trancy. Originaly Alois Trancy's name. I DO NOT OWN HIM EITHER. Names do not follow with the characters personality raits or who they actually are in there comics or animes. Carry on)

I nodded while Vegeta walked closer to me and said, "My mate just a C-Section so he can not speak with anyone, he needs his rest. It's best to just look through your files of Chi-Chi abusing her 7 year old son again". He was pointed toward Goten who had shifted and now his face was stuffed in my son's belly. I smiled softly at them and Sallem and Trancy looked at Vegeta like he just shot them dead with one of his energy blasts. "Is Goku sleeping as of right now Vegeta? I was going to take Goten to see his father for a bit", I said. Vegeta replied with a grunt and nod indicating for me to ahead. I woke up Goten softly but he was grumbly from his 10 minue nap and I put him on my hip with Trunks hanging onto my pant leg tightly. I walked them down to Goku's room.

Vegeta POV- Hospital Waiting room  
I sighed and sat down on a chair while the two men sat in chairs infront of me. "I'm sorry sir, but even if we do look over those files again, you still have to go to court. It's law in Japan." Said Winter and Luca spoke, "Sir, if you don't come to court, we will be forced to take you and your mate and hold you in contempt. Your daughter will be either sent to an orphanage or if you have someone who can take care of her. As with your step son Goten". I tched at them leaning back at the back rest of the chair.

"Look, My daughter is staying with my mate, she needs her father. I am not going anywhere and neither is my mate. I will not come to court because we will not be here once my mate has gained enough energy to back to our home planet", I said to them sighing heavily already tired of this conversation with them. They are annoying and I want to be with my mate right now, there done cleaning Cali up and she's asleep on his chest. I smiled to myself at the scene but was brought out of thought by Luca saying, "Planet?" Shaking his head then continued, "You have to come to court". I stood up and said, "No I don't because I won't be here and you won't be able to find me". I walked off back to see my mate, I was tired with those pestering men.

I walked into the room to see Kakarot was awake and Bulma was holding Cali. Cali had her tail around Kakarots wrist though. Goten was snuggled up beside his father and Trunks was cooing softly at the baby girl in Bulma's arms. Cali laughed her tiny hands reaching out toward Trunks' face. "Having fun?" I said leaning against a wall and Kakarot looked over to me and smiled. "Hey Vegeta, Bulma told me that men were looking for you and I", Kakarot said with a confused look on his face. "Don't worry about you big loon, they won't bother us. When do you think you'll be able to move around more?" I said to him as Bulma laid Cali carefully back on Kakarots chest.

Cali immediately curled her tail around her self with a thumb in her mouth and fell asleep. Kakarot put an arm safely on her back while his other arm was around the small Goten. He really spoiles that kid, but I guess he deserves to be spoiled for a bit. "Yeah I should be able to move around tomorrow. I really wanna go to Planet Vegeta and not worry about much except if the kids are acting up and what to eat for dinner", He replied to me and I nodded. "Dad, Baby Cali is so cute." Trunks said as he pulled at my clothing. I nodded and patted his head. He smiled and I looked at him and said, "Trunks, you have a choice to make okay. Do you want to come to Planet Vegeta with me and Kakarot or do you want to stay here with your mother?"

He looked at me then looked at Bulma and said, "I wanna go with you but can we visit mama sometimes?" "Yeah sure son, I can't keep you away from her because she will find us no matter what". "Damn right I will", She said still next to Kakarot who laughed slightly at her normal antics. I chuckled and said, "We still need to ask your other son if he wants to stay here or go with us" I said to my mate who nodded yawning loudly. "Get some rest Goku, we'll get Gohan and bring him here for you to talk to" Bulma said smiling softly. He nodded to her and shifted the blanket up higher around him and our daughter. He fell asleep quickly.

I looked at Bulma as she got a sleepy Goten from his fathers arms and grabbed Trunks' hand. "I'll call Gohan over to he hospital. At this time he should be getting out of the university right now so he should be free", She said to me and I nodded to her. I watched her leave both of my kids. I really don't like saying step-son about Goten, he's pretty much my kid, may not be by blood but Family Doesn't always in blood. (From an old wise man, "Family don't end in blood boy..It doesn't stop there either". -Bobby Singer Supernatural) I sat on a chair next to my mates bed and watched him and our daughter sleep.

I looked at baby Cali and thought of Future Cali, is that really what she'll look in the future? My girl grew up beautiful as she would have wih my genes in her. That damn attitude was all mine too. I watched her fight and she had Kakarots fighting technics more than me but I saw some of my technics as well. She's smart, I'll give her that, she gets that from both of us during a fight. Her fighting stance actually differed by Kakarot's and I's. It's like she can do both stances but also had one of her own. I thought back to Cali telling that Kakarot had been murdered and the baby in him as well. I will not let that happen.

I looked at my mate and saw his relaxed expression and thought, if he's relaxed in sleep then I'm sure things will be fine. "Umm Sir", I looked up to a nurse coming in with a tray of some needles and what looked like warm blankets. "Yes, what is it" I answered as nicely as I could. "It's just going to be a bit chilly because one of air conditioners in the hospital stopped working so I'm giving he patients warm blankets and I also came to change the fluids in Mr. Son's IV drip", She said as she walked in more going to the other side of Kakarot.

I saw reach for Cali but I stopped her quickly and quietly and said, "Don't, it's best to leave the child with him. I don't want either of them waking up". She looked unsure but nodded then changed the blankets quickly fixing the blanket so it stopped half way up Cali back and Kakarots chest. She then changed Kakarots fluids in his IV and said, "Our visiting ours will be over in a couple hours". I looked at her as if that was supposed to matter and she said, "When visiting ours are over you'll have to head home". I shook my head and said, "I'm staying with him, his eldest son is coming soon". She slowly nodded then left shutting the door quietly. I laid my head on the edge of the bed yawning slightly.

Man I'm tired, but it was only 4:14 PM and Gohan was coming. I had to be awake along with Kakarot to see what Gohan waned to do. Cali of course can stay asleep as long as her precious little heart wants to. If anyone had told me that I would have fallen in love with this crazy idiot then mated and had a child I'd blast them in oblivion for something so crazy. But now that it has actually happened, it's really that crazy. It's actually wonderful. I found a mate and I have a family. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and baby Cali and Kakarot. Then I'll be able to see my father again when we get back to Planet Vegeta. I already have a big family and I'm actually not upset right now.

Our foes have been killed or destroyed numerous times, mostly by Kakarot because he somehow always ended up going higher than my expectations. I always wanted to surpass him and sometimes I'll still do but honestly there is things that I have already surpassed him long ago. I surpassed him in strategy, I've surpassed him in living through so much shit while under Frieza's rule and never once wanted to kill my self or anything. I will admit that Kakarot did have a horrible time at first but he barely remembers anything at all sense he was a child and lost his memory do to a serious head energy.

Sometimes I wonder how he can get a head energy that bad when he's so damn damn thick headed and when he sets his sights on something he's bound and determined to do it no matter what. He was bound to defeat Frieza, he was so determined to fight every one of our foes. He never stopped at all, he kept pushing even when he didn't have any strength left. I did he same thing, I kept pushing even when I didn't have any strength either. I guess we are kinda the same, we both can reach Super Saiyan, sure his power level is always a little higher than mine. But we can still fight like true Saiyan Warriors and that's what makes my pride bloom brighter.

Because I am a strong warrior and so is my mate, together we can defeat anyone who comes in our way. Any one who wants to harm our children or us in anyway, we will defeat them with everything we've got. I lifted my head and bent over and kissed my daughters tiny head then kissed Kakarot lightly on the lips. "I love you" I whispered to him and Cali. "I love you too", I blinked and looked down at Kakarot who was smirking but his black orbs were sparkling. I chuckled and sat back down and he used his free hand to grab mine holding it tight. "Sometimes you can be such a romantic", I said chuckling at him. He shrugged and said, "That's only in front of you Vegeta". I smiled and heard a knock on the door of his room.

Kakarot said a quiet come in and Gohan with Videl walked in. "Father!" He said and I growled as Cali made a whimpering noise. Kakarot rubbed her back soothing her back to sleep. "Quiet", I said quietly. "Oops, sorry", He said then continued, "Bulma told me you needed to talk to me about something important regarding Planet Vegeta". Kakarot nodded and attempted to sit up so I put some pillows behind him and he fixed Cali to be higher up on his chest a little. Her tail tightened a bit, she probably thought she was being taken away.

"Yes, son, I wanted to ask you if you want to come back PLanet Vegeta with me and Vegeta and the kids. It's your choice, I'll respect it." Kakarot said rubbing Cali was yawning then woke up and starting whining loudly. I chuckled as Kakarot started to rock her but she needed fed. "Do you want me to get a nurse to bring a milk bottle for her", I heard Videl say kindly beside Gohan. "That would be grateful, thank you Videl", Kakarot said then said to Cali, "Don't worry my Princess we'll feed you in a moment. Be patient okay, for now nom on this". He gave her his finger an she happily nommed on it. Videl nodded and left to get the nurse. I looked at Gohan who was thinking and contemplating things.

You could always tell when Gohan was thinking or contemplating something. His glasses were on, his index and middle finger were spread slightly over his chin and his eyes were closed. I watched them then looked at Kakarot again who was biting his lip waiting for Gohan's reply. Videl came back shortly with the nurse who had that formula stuff. The nurse quietly taught Goku how to make the formula then gave the bottle to him, bowed slightly then left closing he door. Kakarot removed his finger making Cali whine again but she stopped when he gently put the bottles nipple in her mouth. She happily again her tiny fits on her belly.

"Okay, father, I've come with your answer and I've decided it would be best for me to stay here. I have the university and Videl and my whole life is on here, but do make sure to make visit us whenever. You know where to find me", Gohan said but it looked almost sadly. Kakarot smiled softly and nodded and said, "I understand son and of course we'll come to visit. Why wouldn't we". Gohan nodded and bent over slightly to hug his father but carefully not to crush Cali who was to engrossed in her milk to notice the lack of light on her face.

I watched Gohan and Videl leave shortly after and I looked Cali was now done with her milk. Kakarot carefully put her on his shoulder and patted her back softly. She burped but it was a tiny burp. He moved her back down then said, "Vegeta, why don't you hold her for a bit, I'm still a bit tired, so I wanna rest some more". I nodded and took her carefully from him and she willingly removed her tail from his wrist and wrapped it around mine. Saiyan can always know who there parents are even before birth. She knows mine and Kakarot's scent already. She is a smart girl and she is a princess, mine and Kakarot's princess. Bloodline Princess and our little girl princess. I saw Kakarot was already asleep so I carefully moved he pillows so he wasn't sleeping awkwardly.

My life is finally beginning to take a turn for the bright side. I smiled down at my daughter was gripping at my amour I had on. I always had my amour, but sense I came here right after that fight with those androids, my armor was a little messed up. She tilted her head at the cracks and holes in the amour. I chuckled and said quietly, "Daddy fought some bad people and he won". She giggled at me and I smiled again holding her a bit closer to me. I should take my armor off it was hard and it was probably uncomfortable. I quickly laid her softly down on he bed and removed her tail then quickly took my amour off.

Now I only had the blue under clothing for my amour on. I picked her back up and her tail instantly went around my wrist again. I smiled a her even more holding her softly against my chest. She giggled again patting my chest her tiny hands. I giggled softly along with her and looked out the window that was in Kakarots room and saw that it was getting dark. My life has finally gotten better and I'm actually happy. I smiled down at my daughter was yawning again and sucking her thumb. She's gonna be a sleepy baby. I smiled at Kakarot who was already asleep and had turned slightly to his side. His back to me.

 _I will never, ever let my family down._

* * *

 **Soo guys, this chapter was originally going to be like a happy thanks giving present for you but I was super busy with setting Christmas decorations up and helping my father cook a little. So instead it's a late happy thanks giving present. I am sorry but this is he last chapter but I might have a small prologue of them going to planet Vegeta, I am not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed this Fan fic. Love ya muah!**


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note real quick. I will be writing an epilogue for this story but it will take longer because my laptop finally crashed on me and no longer is in use. I will be using either my phone or my tablet until I get new laptop, hopefully that is very soon. I hope you stay with me until it is ion I will try my best to the epilogue up as soon as I , although with my tablet and phone it's going to harder and longer to get done. Thank you and always happy reading!


	25. Not a chapter! AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I honestly don't know whow long it's been since my lap crashed. But good news and Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a great time with your family and friends and your loved ones. Anyway, for Christmas my dad was a saint and got me a new laptop. I'm so geeked about it! Now I can write again to you guys and anyone else. The epilogue will be up I'm hoping soon. I got so busy before I got this new laptop and i hadn't had to time to barely start the epilogue. The next chapters in my other story will be up soon hopefully. My house don't have WiFi right now so i am using my hot-spot on my android for now. lol Anyway, I really hope I didn't lose any readers. Sorry if I took so long.


	26. Chapter 26

The Two Ssayains Who Fell In Love  
Epilogue

BY: Alyssa Brandon

Goku POV

It's been a couple years since we've come back home, to planet Vegeta, and we decided to go back to earth to visit Bulma and Gohan. Cali was an adorable little 1 year old. Her birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks. She was going to be two years old, the little rascal. Goten has gotten a little comfortable around everyone, I think he's decided to leave the memories from his time on Earth behind him. He deserves it and I hope that his mother is in jail or whatever the humans there called it. Trunks is highly engaged in training more and more with my father or my brother. Sure, I fought my brother after we landed here just because he deserved a better beat up than the one Piccolo and I gave him before when I first found out I was an alien from another planet. Radditz and I now get along pretty well as well. Goten absolutely loves my brother, Radditz trains him if Vegeta or I can't do it. Sometimes my father will help as well, Bardock. When we got to Planet Vegeta. The first sayains we met were Vegeta's father and my father.

Of course, King Vegeta praised his eldest son for all his achievements he's done since King Vegeta has been dead for over 30 years now. He also scolded his son because he knows what insane things his son has done after he and the whole planet was destroyed. Tarble, Vegeta's little brother, even showed up to say hey and a welcome home, of course, Tarble was never killed because King Vegeta sent him off to another planet so Freiza would never get a hold of him. So, when he got wind of Planet Vegeta being revived and hundreds of other sayains meeting the same fate he immediately came back home. My father also praised me for becoming one of the strongest sayains out there, along side Prince Vegeta and himself. Goten was very drawn into his self for the first few months of being in a new place, let alone a planet. He always stayed by my side, grabbing onto my pant leg or if he could, grip onto Vegeta's pant leg. Goten was always aware of where he was and who he was with. But after several months he slowly had opened up and got closer to my brother than anyone else really. Trunks though, he was closer to his grandfather than anyone else.

We're getting on the ship now to head back to Earth, my dad, Radditz, and even Tarble decided to come with us. King Vegeta can't, because, of course, he has a planet to run and control. Trunks was super excited to see his mom again Goten was really excited to see Gohan after 2 years away from him. Cali was the main one fussing though, she hated ships she always whined when we were within 10 feet of one. Vegeta and I haven't found out why she's like this, maybe it's because it's not an open space and she likes open space to be able to rome around and explore. There isn't much to explore in a ship, but it'll only take about 3 days to get to Earth so I hope she doesn't get too fussy with us. It's really hard to calm her down once she gets to a certain point. I did get her to sleep so I could get her on the ship and in her crib in my and Vegeta's room on the ship for now. She'll sleep through the take off which is good, that's where she gets scared instead of just fussy.

Radditz was showing Goten how the ship worked and how it takes off while my father was in the training area of the ship with Trunks. Trunks is just like Vegeta when it comes to training the older he gets. He always asks if he could train with either Vegeta, me and or my father. Sometimes it'll be Radditz, but because Radditz is always with Goten and teaching him new things about ships he can't really do much to help train Trunks. Sometimes I feel like my brother is spoiling my son but you know what are uncles for if they can't spoil their nephews or nieces. I laid Cali softly in her crib laying this cute plushie that Bulma gave her before we left Earth as a farewell/see you again gift. She loves the plushie, she, as in Cali. It's a plushie of a puppy, the fur is a dark brown with white spots on it. It also has a cute red ribbon around it's neck, like a collar. I put a tag on the ribbon so that she could name it when she gets older and is able to talk more than babble with her baby talk.

After making sure she was comfortable I felt arms around my waist and I smiled softly, "Hey 'Geta"? I said quietly as not to wake Cali. "Hey, you seem tired. Why don't you nap through the take off too?" He whispered rubbing my sides soothingly. A nap did sound so appetizing to be honest. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to nap for a bit, "Sure 'Geta, as long as I get to use you as a pillow". I chuckled softly after saying that and he nodded smirking. We walked to the king size bed and laid down, my head on Vegeta's chest and his arms around me. Sure, I was a bit taller than him but that didn't matter to us as long as we can both cuddle each other as much as we can. "I love you Kakarot." He said softly running his fingers through my hair as I slowly fell asleep after saying a quick, "I love you too 'Geta".

Vegeta POV  
Watching both these two sleep is honestly one of my favorite things to do, other than train. Cali is just like her Mae` when sleeping, she is a very stubborn sleeper and heavy sleeper. She'll sleep through anything really. (Mae` means mom or mommy or mama in Brazilian language it's also in Portuguese language as well) After making sure that Kakarot was completely asleep I moved out from under him and covered him up then left the room shutting it quietly behind me. I went to see how Radditz was doing with the ships technical things and when exactly we'll be taking off. "Hey, hair ball. How's everything going in here? When will we be heading off to Earth?" I said walking up behind he and Goten. Goten looked up and smiled up at me, "Look, dad! He taught me how to fly a ship!" I smiled at him and said, "That is awesome! I'm sure when you get older we'll let you actually fly a ship alright". He nodded and Radditz began talking, "We'll be taking off in 5 minutes, so make sure everyone is strapped down in a seat with buckles." "Kakarot and Cali are asleep", I said, "They'll be sleeping through the take off".

"Are they both okay?" Radditz said, "I know Kakarot loves the take off part though". "He's really tired though, so I told him he should take a nap after putting cali asleep, because she hates ships for some reason and we don't want her fussing too much when we take off so you don't get distracted". I said to him and moved Goten to a seat buckling him in as Radditz starts the ship to take off in 5 minutes. "I'll go get Bardock and Trunks", I said walking off to the training room. I didn't even knock on the door, I just walked in announcing my arrival and yelled out, "Alright children! We'll be taking off in 5 minutes, go get buckled in". I knew Bardock was smirking the moment I said children instead of children and man. It was fun picking on him though, because he knows that if he beats me up Kakarot will tear him a new one. Trunks happily nodded and ran off to sit next to Goten as Bardock walked up to me and I smirked at his annoyed face.  
After getting those two I went back to my room and grabbed Cali carefully and put her in a seat that Bardock made for her. I buckled her in, and not surprisingly she kept sleeping through all that. I put her stuffed animal between her cute chubby arms then carefully woke Kakarot up to put him a seat with the others right next to Cali and I. He fell back to sleep a second after I was buckling him up for him. Then I got into my own seat and nodded to Radditz as he pressed a button and did a few things on a keyboard and we were off. Three days in a ship though, hopefully I won't get too claustrophobic.

It's already been a day and Cali is fussier, Kakarot is back in the room trying to keep her calm but it's hard. She has her stuffed animal and a bottle. Bardock was standing by the bedroom door as of contemplating something then slowly knocked on the door. I was standing with Radditz as he was teaching Goten more things about the ship. A soft come in was heard through the door and Bardock walked in shutting the door. I went to put my ear up to the door, "Want me to help? Radditz was the same way on ships". I heard a shuffling then a soft coo of words. A song, I do not know the song myself. It is a beautiful song though. It's in our sayain language. (I'm going to use Spanish as there sayain language so please bear with me. And I am sure there are some fans of this song or this movie the song came from.) I didn't realize that Bardock could sing though, He was saying, "A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea, bandito sea". Even I was calming down from my nerves of claustrophobia. "A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea, bandito sea." I leant my head against the door as he continued.

"Fuentecita que carre clara y Sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva. Cantando y llora. Calla mientras la cuna se". (The song is A La Nanita Nana from The Cheetah Girls 2. If you wanna play it while reading this you can. It is just a beautiful song in my opinion) After few more minutes Cali's cries had calmed down to barely anything. You could still hear a few more whines but that soon stopped as Bardock came to a complete end with the song. I slowly opened the door to see Kakarot asleep, you could see he had bags under his eyes. Bardock was holding Cali as we rocked her softly wiping away the remnants of tears from her face. "I didn't know you could sing", I said softly even though I knew that Kakarot would stay sleeping. "It's not something I tell everyone. Only Radditz and Gin knew I could sing." He said and laid Cali carefully in her crib. We walked out of the room to talk more.

"I never heard of that song though", I told him as we both walked to the training room to get some training in. "It's an old song from centuries ago. From our sayain ancestors. Only your father and I really knew about the song and what it means." He said getting in a stance. I got in my stance as well and said, "Well it's beautiful." Then we got to training, heavily and powerfully. Bardock can fight I'll give him that but he relies heavily on his brute force and speed. I rely on my Ki and speed. Which this is good for us, he can help me rely a lot more on my brute force rather than just my Ki and speed. I can help him rely more on his Ki as well. It's a win-win situation with us. We trained for hours on end because it's takes a while to tire us out. We finally stopped when Kakarot came in yawning loudly and said, "Come and eat you two, it's 4 hours". I laughed and walked over to him as well as Bardock. His father nodded and us three all walked out to the head of the ship to eat really quick. Radditz was feeding Cali some soft foods and we all got to eating as well.

Only a couple more hours and we'll be at Earth landing next to Bulma's home. Of course, she doesn't know that we're coming, she'll be surprised and a little mad because it took us 2 years until we decided to come and visit her. Cali was fussing earlier again so Bardock quieted her down again with the same song. She was holding on her stuffed dog toy as flew on in space heading straight to Earth. Trunks was getting annoyed because he was getting claustrophobic like I was. Like son like father huh? Goten was kept company watching Radditz getting ready to land the ship. Kakarot was napping again with me under him as a pillow. I rubbed his back running my fingers through his black hair as I stared up at the ceiling. I started thinking back to when we left Earth the first time with everyone.

We gave it an extra month to make sure Kakarot was able to fly safely as well as Cali. Goten was super excited to go and Trunks was just a little hesitant because he would be leaving his mother. Gohan though, he was really upset but I'm sure he made it through and picked his self-back up. I mean he's got Videl with him and she's always able to keep picked up and calm. As we were trying to get on the ship Trunks would not let go of his mother at all, he was crying and I honestly felt bad for the kid I really did, but his mother want him to go and explore but he has to be back to visit every so often. Goten wouldn't let go of Gohan until Kakarot said, come on Goten I need to set the ship ready to take off. Goten immediately gave his brother one last hug then flew into the ship right into his father's arms. Cali was asleep, thankfully, she was only a month old, so this would be very hard on her. Kakarot waved to everyone then I shut the ships door and after only 10 minutes we were gone and headed to Planet Vegeta.

"Hey, 'Geta, we need to land alright", I heard Kakarot say. It's already been a couple hours. I was in my head for longer than I thought I was. I nodded and stood up as Kakarot picked Cali up to buckle her up in her seat as she slept on. We walked out to everyone else around the head of the ship area and we were all buckled in and Radditz began taking us down safely. We landed on Bulma's grass behind her house and Trunks immidetely unbuckled jumping up and down and flying around. Excited to his mother after so long away. The video monitor start flicking on and off with an incoming call and Radditz answered and there she was, the blue haired science freak. She blinked looking at the hair ball, not recognizing him until she saw me in the back ground. "Vegeta! Where have you all been! I was getting pissed off you know! I deserve to my son!" Her voice was already annoying me and I talked between in my teeth. "Why do you think we're here blue haired freak!" I said to her and she laughed and said. "Great, "Come on in the house. You don't have to knock, just be quiet please". The called ended and I sighed with a little relief and we all exited to the ship.

Trunks was the first one to fly off and into the house with Goten following closely behind him. The rest of us were more civilized than the kids of course and we walked in to find Gohan sleep on the couch and Trunks tackling his mother in a hug. Goten was poking Gohan's cheek. Bulma was laughing and sitting up with Trunks in her lap, they were on the floor. Cali had woken up and was staring around at the new place, trying to take it in. She babbled softly wiggling around Kakarot's arms a bit. Kakarot looked at her as she flicked her tail a little angrily. "She wants to fly around Kakarot", Bardock said to him and I blinked. Wait, she's trying to fly already! "Kakarot blinked but loosened his grip on her as she began floating up slowly. Radditz stepped closer just incase she lost control and began falling. She started floating about as Gohan woke up from the poking on his cheek.

He blinked up at Goten then smiled hugely, "Goten! Hey little champ, how are you?" Goten giggled and said, "I'm fine Gohan, maybe you could come to Planet Vegeta we leave to go back home". Turns out, Gohan was already contemplating that because he and Videl had a huge falling out and broke up, he wasn't going to say what about. He watched as Cali floated around the living room and a man started walking down the steps frightening Cali a bit and she immediately flew back to Kakarot her tail wrapping around his wrist tightly. I looked at the guy, he was blonde with green eyes and a bit taller than I am. "Hey honey, who are these people"? He said and Bulma looked up giggling softly. She stood up with Trunks by her side holding her hand tightly. "These are the people I was telling you about.", She said pointing either us to tell us who we are. "That's Vegeta, my ex. That's Goku, his boyfriend. And these are Trunks and Goten. The baby is Cali. I don't know the other two big men though. Who are they Goku?" She said as the man came to wrap an arm softly around her back.

"This is my father, Bardock and my brother, Radditz", Kakarot said rubbing Cali's back softly then giving her to me. She quickly wrapped her tail around my forearm and the man's eyes widened. "Woah the baby has a tail!" He yelled out hurting Cali's hears making her whine and speak covering her face up in my chest. "Quiet human", I said annoyingly rubbing her back. He blinked at my words then looked at Bulma. She laughed softly and said, "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Yuu". I rolled my eyes and said, how about we all get some sleep. We've been on the ship for three days. I know Cali was frustrated and couldn't get her sleep right and neither could Kakarot. So we are going to my old room to get some sleep. Bulma nodded smiling softly as Gohan and Trunks, and Goten began playing a video game. I walked up the stairs with Kakarot behind me gripping my shirt softy.

"So Bardock and Radditz huh", I heard Bulma began as we got farther away from them and too my old room. Kakarot flopped down on the bed covering up and was instantly asleep. I smirked and laid down as well putting Cali between Kakarot and I so she didn't roll off the bed in her sleep. Soon Cali and I both fell asleep to the sound of Kakarots snoring.

After about 3 months at Earth Radditz and Bardock were ready to leave and honestly so was I. Gohan was ready too, he had just finished putting some things he needed in the ship. Bardock had Cali and was quieting her down in Kakarot and I's bed room on the ship. Kakarot was saying by to Bulma telling her that he'll try and visit another time and hopefully it won't be as long as it had taken the first time to visit. Trunks, of course didn't wanna leave he was wasn't as hesitant as before and since Goten's whole family was now here he was just fine and talking to Goten on the ship. Raddit'z was at the controls and yelled out, "Come on children! We should get going". Trunks nodded, giving his mother one last hug before flying off into the ship and Kakarot gave her a hug as well then walked onto the ship. Soon, we were off again.

Goku POV  
I was happy, for once in my life I was really happy. I heard from Bulma that Chi-Chi was handled when we left for Planet Vegeta. I smiled at that, and Yuu, Bulma's now boyfriend is a cool guy, he eventually got used to us being in the house for though few months and he was close to Gohan a bit. Helped him with studies until Gohan decided to drop out and move to Planet Vegeta with all us. Bulma gave us a few more stuffed animals for Cali for when she got older and Ii smiled at that. Now she had more than just a stuffed puppy. I was just happy that nothing can ruin our lives again.

After we got back to Planet Vegeta I had my father take the kids to out to explore and all that, along with Radditz, doing whatever he was doing. I wanted to spend some time with Vegeta alone for a while. I missed that a lot. After everyone was gone and we were in our room at the palace I kissed Vegeta hard on the lip my hand on his chest armor he always wore. "Vegeta, please I miss you", I couldn't care less if I was sounding demanding or whiny. I just want Vegeta, no I needed him! He smirked softly at me and pushed me on to the bed before tossing his armor off along with the blue under suit then he ripped my training Gi off my body. I groaned at the cold air reaching my hot body. He bent down and kissed me deeply and passionately, his fingers twining in my ebony hair as I ran my fingers over his chest, feeling the muscle underneath my finger pads.

He kissed at my neck, biting and sucking earning a low growl from me. Why was I so easy for him to make me groan for him? I just don't understand it, but I also don't care. As long as I get Vegeta I am happy. He tweaked one of my nipples as he bit into the other forcing another groan from my throat. "V-Vegeta, please, d-don't tease", I mumbled out and he chuckled as he kissed and sucked lower, reaching my navel. I shivered as his cold breath hit my skin. "But it's fun to tease you", he said softly as he slowly ran his fingers between my legs, on the inside of my thighs while nipping the skin right next to my groin. I moaned out a little too loudly in my opinion and I covered my mouth quickly, embarrassed. "Kakarot, don't be embarrassed, it's fine. No one can hear us, and you know that", He said and pressed a small kiss to the top of my girth. I moaned out into my hand as he began licking my hard shaft as if it were a lollipop. "V-Vegeta, oh god, please", I moaned out arching my back as my hands went to pull at his dark hair. "What do you want Kakarot?" He said slowly and slowly.

Damn, why does he got to use that voice on me, "'Geta, p-please fuck me". I groaned out as he took my length into his mouth sucking hard. I yelled out at his on just the tip, then went down farther, shoving my length farther into his mouth. I arched my back pulling at his hair, I'm going to cum if he doesn't stop. "'G-'Geta I'm going to.." I couldn't finish as I came down his throat. I watched him swallow every bit as I panted heavily. He lifted his head up licking his lips then kissed me deeply, I could taste my sweetness on his lips and tongue as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I groaned into his mouth as I jerked my length back to life. I moaned more as he broke the kiss to tell me to get on my hands and knees, and I obeyed knowing I'll get what I want. He spread my ass cheeks and licked my hole earning a surprised yelp from my mouth.

He slipped his tongue inside my hole all the while moving his fingers to my lips. I greetedly sucked on those fingers getting nice and wet. He soon slipped one inside of me pulling it in and out before sticking another in and scissoring them inside me. I moaned loudly arching my back again. "'Geta, please hurry. I want you so bad", I groaned out gripping the bed sheets. I heard him chuckle as he removed his fingers and slowly slipped his large length inside me. I yelled out at the pain mixed with pleasure as he began to pump in and out of me at a fast pace. "Oh, fuck yes Vegeta", I moaned loudly as he fastened his pace gripping my hips tightly. I threw my head back yelling out as he grunted and moaned along with his trusts. I thrusted my hips back against him adding to both of our pleasure. "Kakarot, I'm going to cum. C-Cum with me alright", He said grunting, his thrusts becoming irregular. I felt the pleasure boiling up in my lower belly, I yelled out just as he thrusted one last, cumming deep inside me and I screamed out shooting a big loud on the bed sheets.

"Damn Kakarot, I missed this", he said between pants and I laughed softly. He pulled out laying down on the bed and I laid with him my head on his shoulder as I traced lazy circles on his chest with my middle finger. I slowly fell asleep as did Vegeta. And I am sure we have many things to come across later in life, but right now I am happy, we all are happy.

The End!

Alright everyone, that was the end of this story. If there is anything you want me to add to this story, please review or send me a pm. I will do my best to read them. Since I use my hotspot on my phone for internet right now I can't use it all the time, only sometimes and for a certain amount of time. Anyway, I hoped you like it, and honestly, I feel like this should be a kinda late Christmas present for you guys. Thank you for sticking with me even though I had technical difficulties for a while and when my laptop crashed. I hope you all decide to read and review my other story. It's a Black butler story. Also I have a few more stories in the making that I will try and put up when I can. ㈴2


End file.
